What Lies Behind The Mask
by JessXO
Summary: Bella is abused by charlie. She sneaks out to a masquerade ball, with Alice. Can one night really change her life? Or will it just Make matters worse at home? ALL HUMAN
1. The beginning

I walked inside and placed my school books onto the table. There, sticking out of one of my books was a bright piece of paper. All the colours danced with each other to make a gorgeous gown and a mask. I moved hesitantly toward it to have a better look. It was a flyer for a masquerade ball. I wonder who left it here? It definitely would not have been Charlie, he hates anything to do with dancing and dressing up. Then it hit me. How could I not have known straight away?!

"Alice," I hissed.

Right on cue, my cell phone vibrated. I tore my eyes off the colours and looked at the caller ID. It was Alice.

"Alice," was all I hissed into the phone.

"Well hello to you too!" she responded in an enthusiastic voice. "I take it that you got my little surprise I left for you!"

"Yes and I'm not going. Even if I wanted to Charlie would never agree to it." I replied. Even the mere mention of his name sent chills down my spine. I remembered the first time I asked to go out, when it all started….

_*Flash Back*_

"_Hey Dad. How was your day?" I was sucking up because I wanted something._

"_What do you want?" he growled at me through clenched teeth. _

"_Some bloody politeness for starters," I thought I had said it to myself, but apparently I hadn't. I would never say that out loud on purpose, I wasn't rude._

_Just then a surge of pain washed across my left cheek. I was on the floor, How did I end up on the floor? I moved my eyes from the tiled kitchen floor, to look into my fathers eyes, they so filled with rage I suddenly feared for my life. My eyes began to tear up and overflow._

_I just couldn't believe it! He had never hit me before!_

"_DON'T YOU DARE CRY!" he roared at me. In that instant he grabbed my arm, his fingers digging into my flesh -sure to cause bruises- and ripped me off the floor to stand in front of him. He moved his face just inches from mine, I could smell the alcohol on his breath, great! He had been drinking. I thought the AA program was helping him. Apparently not._

_His drinking is what drove my mum to flee from him, unfortunately leaving me behind in the process. He had been so surprised when she left him, while he still loved her, he decided to quit drinking and try and win her back. Mum either refused to get back together with him tody, or he had just given up all hope of ever getting her back, so he turned to his old comforter, a bottle of scotch; my worst enemy!_

_The tears began to flow even harder and faster, no matter how much I tried to stop them._

_He threw me into the dinning room table. As I fell I hit my head on the corner, then everything went black…_

_*End of flash back*_

"Bella. Bella! BELLA!"

"I'm sorry Alice," I replied in a glum voice.

"Zoned out again, huh?" she said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, something like that," I mumbled

"You sure Charlie wont let you go?" she whined into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I tried to fight back a sob, but it escaped my lips.

"Oh my goodness, Bella!!! Please tell me that it hasn't started again?!" Alice all but screamed into the phone. "I thought it had stopped! We have to call the police, Bella! We have to!"

The mention of police brought me up short and stopped my sobs. "No you cant! Promise me you wont!"

"How long has it been going on for this time?" Alice's was full of nothing but pure rage.

"Um… about 5 months now." I replied in a dull, lifeless voice.

"Why didn't you tell me!! Bella we have to do something, we cant let this go on! We have to call the police!"

"Alice have you forgotten, he's the chief? Everything is run by him first! He would know and he would kill me! Then he would come after you because you are my only friend! He would know that you were the one who told!"

"Bella-"

I heard the cruisers tires pull onto the brick of the drive way. My heart sunk, I felt sick to my stomach, a cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck and my knees started to shake.

"I have to go, he's home!" I flipped the phone shut.

I ran to my small, empty room, it consisted of only a single bed, a chest of draws for the small amount of clothes I had, a bedside table and on the bed side table a digital alarm clock. I flung my homework books on the bed, along with throwing my phone from Alice underneath my bed, and pretended to be doing homework.

Charlie stormed into my bedroom, flinging the door open, causing a collision with the door and wall where there is now consequently a large hole in my wall. All the noise made me jump.

He just stood there looking at me -glaring was the more appropriate word. He had stubble over his chin and above his top lip. Obviously to hung over too have shaved this morning. He stood there looking at me for over a minute.

I tried to think of anything that I had done wrong….I couldn't think of anything. I had done the dishes before I had left for school this morning, the washing machine was on and the lounge and kitchen were tidy. Nope everything I had to do was already done.

With a huff, he turned and began to storm out of the room. Something must have caught his eye because he turned back and stared at the floor near my bed. Oh no!! don't tell me he has seen the phone! He wouldn't let me have one, and there on the floor was a silver, flip top cell phone. He walked to the edge of my bed and picked up the cell phone. His face was bright red and his eyes were pure rage.

I crawled backwards on my bed, away from him. I was beginning to shake and my traitor tears were beginning to prick my eyelids. I couldn't cry, it made him enjoy himself even more.

"Who's is this!" he bellowed at me, holding the cell phone in one hand while the other was clenched into a fist.

"I…um…I…" I babbled incoherently trying to think of some excuse as to why there was a cell phone in my room. I could not come up with anything!!!

He was getting angrier and angrier by the second…..


	2. Plans

**_Im sorry if i sent out faulse notifications! it took me forever to figure out how to upload a second chapter! lol but this is the real thing now!_**

* * *

His face was just inches from my face, I could practically feel the heat from his anger radiating off his face.

"Who's phone is it? Huh?" there was nothing but pure furry in his tone.

"I…um…I… it's…its not m-mine-," I was abruptly cut off with his fist colliding with the side of my face. Due to the impact of the punch I found myself on the floor beside my bed.

I could hear his foot steps making their way around the bed. Within seconds he was hovering above me. His foot then made contact with my ribs, I swear that I felt one of them crack against his foot. I whimpered slightly

"WHO'S PHONE IS IT!?" he screamed at me.

"I-I- d-don't kn-know," I tried to make my voice sound as assertive as possible, but it just came out sounding like a plea.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" his hand wrapped around my hair, hauling me off the floor until my feet were hovering inches above the wooden floors of my room. I forced my body to remain limp under his hold. I clamped my lips together and bit my tongue to prevent the scream trying to claw its way out of me. I refused to show him any kind of weakness. I suddenly feel myself been thrown through the air, then crashing into my chest of draws. I could feel my back bend around the wooden frame. I could also feel my flesh moulding its self around the handles. I just let my limp body fall to the floor.

"WHO'S PHONE IS IT?" he was yelling at me.

I knew that I wasn't getting anywhere. So instead I eventually told the truth, "It's mine," I whispered.

"I told you, your not allowed one! For all I know your texting boys on that phone, and ruining the good family name!" I had to bite back a laugh on that one. A 'good family name', he wishes.

I just lay on the floor quietly hoping and praying that it was all over. I was wrong, I felt his foot, shielded with his hiking boot , slam into my face. Everything went black….

*_~*_

I surfaced back to the real world who knows how much time later.

I pulled myself up with the help -well a lot of help at that- of my chest of draws. I made my way very slowly and quietly, to the bathroom. With each movement it felt as thought it was happening all over again. I stood in front of the mirror. My eyes were lifeless, my long brown hair was tangled and knotted with blood. I found the source of blood, there was a cut along my hair line down to my ear. I had a huge bruise covering the left side of my cheek. My cut can be easily hidden by my hair and the bruise can be hidden by foundation.

I turned the shower on, wincing at the movement. Who knew that turning a shower on could use that many muscles, causing me that much pain. I gently removed my clothes and moved to stand under the hot water. The hot water hurt at first, then started to work its magic; relaxing my whole body.

I looked down at my body and was not surprised to see that all along my ribs there was a darkening shade of purple. I touched my ribs gently, it throbbed beneath my finger. My arm was covered in bruises -some were new and some of them were ranging from days to weeks old. Along my left side there was a scrape, it relaced the one that had just been beginning to disappear. I twisted my body -all the while in excruciating pain, it felt like my body was being pulled apart slowly and painfully- to have a look at my back. My whole body was covered in red marks that by tomorrow morning will be bruisers. As I looked over my body I couldn't help the tears that started to spill over my eyelids.

I stood underneath the hot water until it started to run out. I sighed, pulled the door open and stepped out. I wrapped the towel around my body, picked up my clothes and popped my head around the corner. I couldn't see any lights on. I listened more closely. I could hear the muffled snores of Charlie. I sighed in relief.

I made my way into my bedroom and put my pyjamas on. I was wearing a grey fitted tank top and baby pink pyjama pants with wholes in them. Charlie wouldn't even buy me a new pair of pyjama pants, they were no more than fifteen dollars. I haven't asked for them again since the last time I asked. As Charlie put it, "you got what you asked for."

I quietly made my way down the stairs and into the tiny kitchen. I was breaking a rule right now; I wasn't allowed out of my room after nine o'clock every night. As the clock on the old, white stove indicated it was now one thirty am. I knew that if Charlie caught me I would end up in a pool of blood on the kitchen floor.

I kept checking over my shoulder to make sure that Charlie wasn't anywhere in sight. I didn't know how I would hide myself if I were unfortunate as to see him, knowing my luck I would be meeting him in here tonight. Fingers crossed that I don't. I decided it was safer to just turn out the light all together. I liked the darkness -it made me feel safe. It felt like the darkness was protecting me like the quilt I used to play under as a child.

I opened the door of the fridge, trying to decide what I wanted to eat. Eventually I settled for a bit of the cold pork in the fridge and two pieces of bread. With just that little bit taken out of the pork surely Charlie wont notice.

After I had eaten I crept silently up the stairs, avoiding all the stairs that creek.

I lay in bed trying to get to sleep. I was on the verge of unconsciousness when I suddenly got the errant thought wondering where Charlie had put my cell phone. After what seemed like along time, of trying to figure out where he could possibly have hidden my phone, I finally fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

Before I knew it my alarm was ringing, signalling that it was seven o'clock.

My eyes fluttered open. My favourite time of the day! Charlie had already left for work so I had the whole house to myself!! Even better yet, I would soon be at school and be with my best friend in the whole entire world; Alice! She always knew how to make me feel better.

I got out of bed and went to my chest of draws. I chose to wear a pair of black jeans and a red tee shirt with an intricate design in black that intertwined its way from the hem to just underneath my collar bone. I wore my tattered old sneakers -they were the only shoes that I owned.

Once I was dressed I went to the mirror and took the make up that Alice had given me the last time Charlie used to beat me, and covered my face. I looked relatively normal, pretty even. But I didn't have any friends, other that Alice, because I was never allowed to go out with them so they gave up on me after a while. Now they ignored me all together or sometimes if I was luck they would give me a small smile in the corridor.

Once I was ready I left the house, waiting just down the road was Alice in her yellow Porsche. She loved that car, almost as much as she loved fashion. I could see her eyeing my outfit and a look of disgust flashed across her face. I smiled meekly before getting into the passenger side of the car.

"Good morning Bella," she smiled enthusiastically at me. I don't know how she could always be so enthusiastic, it seemed to radiate from her -just being this close to her already brightened my mood.

"Hey Alice," I said as cheerfully as I could.

"How are you feeling today? Did he touch you last night?" she shuddered lightly just thinking about it. He eyes burned into mine, I knew that I had no chance of lying so I decided to tell the truth in the end.

"He did. Did u expect anything else?" I answered solemnly

"I swear one of these days he is going to get what is coming to him;" I looked at her face, she was deep in thought. It worried me a little, she had that look on her face: the look of someone plotting revenge.

"Its his birthday on the twelfth, I know he was going to Seattle to have some 'grown up fun'," I shuddered at the thought. "So he will be away that night. I was wondering if we could do something together?"

"The twelfth?" she was practically bouncing in her seat. She was planning something.

"Yup."

"That's perfect!! That's the night of the masquerade ball!!" she squealed. "You can come! I'm going to find you the perfect dress! You will be drop dead gorgeous!" I shuddered a bit about the 'drop dead' part. She noticed and told me how very sorry she was just through her eyes.

"Okay. You have got a deal." I beamed up at her. Just the thought of getting to leave the house and go somewhere, where normal people my age get to go, had me so excited I was bouncing up and down in my seat!! This had all worked out so perfectly!

Only eight days to go! I cant wait!

* * *

**_thank you soooo much to everyone who read and subscribed to this story, especially the two people that reviewed this!_**

**_please review and if u have any ideas i would love to hear them_**!


	3. An unexpected visitor

**_Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy chapter 3!_**

**_Disclamer: as much as I wish I did, unfortunately I don't own Twilight! :(_**

* * *

My day at school was good and bad.

It was good because Alice and I have most of our classes together, due to irresistible persuasion from her parents. They could persuade anyone to do anything for them. I've only met them a few times but they seemed genuinely nice. Their names were Carlisle and Esme. They were really caring and gentle. It made my heart ache with envy. I wish I had parents like that. Alice was so lucky.

It was bad because Alice and her parents were flying away to Alaska for a wedding, I think she said the people were getting married were Garrett and Kate, if I'm correct. Then it was bad because I had left my homework at home and got detention. They threatened to phone Charlie if I kept leaving my homework at home. I always used that excuse because I never got a chance to do my homework, what with Charlie making me clean and then beating me as well. It was bad because the guy, Jasper, that I secretly liked -as well as Alice liking him- had asked Alice to the masquerade ball. That meant I would have to smile and pretend everything was okay, but all the while my hearts being ripped further in two.

"Can you believe it!? I've liked him for five years and he finally asked me out! I'm so excited! I have to find the perfect dress! We need to go shopping!" she gushed. I smiled and tried to be happy for her, she had liked him for five years and I had only liked him for one year, so she won, I wouldn't destroy her happiness.

"When can we go shopping? Charlie wont let me out and besides I have no money," I said in almost a whisper.

"Don't worry bout the money, consider it an early Christmas present,"

"I couldn't possibly accept that," I was looking down at my hands. I was thrilled that she wanted to buy me a dress, but it was too much, I just couldn't let her do that for me.

"Yes you can, and you will! I will not take no for an answer. So suck it up and deal with it," she laughed a carefree laugh. "Its nothing really."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. So when can we go? Hmm… I know lets not go to school tomorrow. I'll get my parents to call in for you. We can drive up to Port Angeles and be back before school ends. Charlie will never know!"

My jaw fell open as I realised what Alice was saying. She never skipped school, even when she was sick she still came. She was either very excited that we were going shopping together or she was so excited about Jasper. It was more likely a combination of the two.

*~*

I walked into the house shutting the wooden door behind me. I went upstairs and put all my things down before coming down into the kitchen to wash the dishes I hadn't gotten a chance to wash this morning. I washed, dried and put them away.

After an hour of hard work I had finished scrubbing the kitchen floor and was putting the cleaning products away when I heard a car pull up. It sounded different to the one that Charlie drives.

Curiosity got the best of me. The phrase "curiosity killed the cat" ran through my head, but it wasn't enough to completely erase the curiosity. We never had visitors, who could it be?

It was an old car, it looked like it had just been pulled out from the early 1950's. Out of the car stepped a woman. She has short blond hair, it was cropped short just like a boys. Her white blond hair almost matched her pale skin, the combination of both really made her blue eyes pop. Her eyes were definitely her dominant, and most beautiful, feature. She had a small slim body, but it looked tough. I had never seen this lady before.

She walked up and knocked, three hard wraps, on the door. I usually wasn't allowed to answer the door but she had already seen me, besides Charlie wasn't here.

I opened the door wearily. The woman was probably about forty years old, there were the start of wrinkles in her face.

"Good afternoon, Miss," she had a very gentle voice and the minute that she spoke I suddenly felt safe. Her voice was deep -for a lady- but gentle.

She must have seen the shock cross my face.

"I'm sorry to have startled you. My name is Jane Volturi, I work with your father at the police station."

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _She was going to mention this to Charlie. Then he would know that I had broken his rules. This is going to end badly!

"I'm Bella," I was surprised my voice wasn't as shaky as I thought it was going to be. I congratulated myself internally.

"Oh," confusion shot across her face. "I didn't realise you still lived here. I thought you went with your mother."

This left me speechless. My heart was aching, again. When ever someone brought up my mother my whole being ached, it always hurt me to remember that she had left with out me. She didn't even send me anything. I couldn't understand why she had decided to leave me alone with Charlie -she knew what he was like.

She must have seen the tear that ran down my cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise… I shouldn't have said anything," she reached out to wipe my tear away. I flinched and jumped back. I startled her.

"I'm… I'm really sorry," she said looking at me.

"No, I'm sorry please forgive me," I looked up at her and smiled timidly.

"I'm here to see Charlie," she said after an uncomfortable pause.

"I'm sorry, he's not here. He should be back at about six o'clock," she looked at her watch. I stood on my tip toes to see what the time was. It was five minutes past five. Great only fifty five minutes until my own personal hell begins.

My most dreaded time were the hours between six o'clock and nine o'clock. The time between Charlies arrival and my bed time.

"Okay. I will come back. I'm sorry to have upset you," she did look truly sorry.

"That's okay," I tried to say in a more cheerful voice, it didn't fool her. I had always been a pathetic liar.

With that I shut the door. I stepped away from the door. I stood there looking at it, wondering whether of not I should just let her in. I changed my mind and decided against it. If she mentioned anything to Charlie I would be in trouble. However if Charlie were to come home and find her here… I shuddered just at the thought.

*~*

Charlie and Jane were still talking as I went up and had my shower. I smiled into the shower. It had been a good evening tonight. Charlie actually let me sit with him at the dining room table. He even said he would do the dishes, I nearly fainted hearing that!! He never did anything at all, I always did it, his own private Cinderella, if you will.

I suddenly realised, he was totally into her! That's why he was being so nice, he was trying to impress her! She might as well just move in!

I crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly. It was a peaceful night sleep. The most peaceful I've had in a long time. I didn't even have any nightmares. Instead I dreamt about riding into the sunset on the back of a white horse with my arms wrapped around someone's waist. _"I love you," _He turned to smile at me.

I got such a fright, I sat bolt right up in bed, completely awake. I sighed and fell back against my pillow, trying to remember his angelic face. His face was the definition of beauty, with the emerald green eyes that you were lost in, with just one look The perfect nose and flawless lips. When he smiled his lips parted revealing beautiful teeth. The wind was playing with his bronze hair that was in a disarray.

He was the dream guy. Unfortunately he was just that, a dream, a figment of my imagination.

* * *

**What did you think of chapter 3?**

**_Please Please Please_ review and tell me!**

**What are your thoughts of Jane?**


	4. It cant be!

**_Disclamer: i know it and everyone else knows that i dont own Twilight no matter how much i wish i did. :(_**

* * *

To my immense surprise the days were going well. Jane had been coming over in the evenings at about nine o'clock, at which time I was sent to bed.

Tonight we -well Charlie- had just finished eating dinner and I was made to wash the dishes, as usual.

The phone started to ring, promptly at eight o'clock, just like every other night since the first day Jane had come over. She was my saving grace, really she was.

Charlie is trying to stop drinking for her, she refuses to go out with him when he's drunk. This makes my life a hell of a lot easier because when Charlie isn't drunk he isn't so violent. He still has a problem with his temper, but it never flares that much.

The ringing was cut off by Charlie answering the phone.

"Hello, my beautiful Jane," he had a smile on his face that reached from ear to ear.

There was a pause while she responded. His face fell, he wasn't smiling anymore.

"No that's okay. I understand if you aren't able to come over tonight," he wasn't anywhere near as cheerful as he had been when he first answered the phone.

I was listening intently to the conversation, I could feel my heart was drop as each movement of his face got more and more sullen. I knew I was in for it tonight. I get that he is upset, but does he really need to take it out on me! I mean really, I'm just his sixteen year old daughter for crying out loud!

I was deeply immerged in my own thoughts, when he spoke it startled me and I dropped the plate, it smashed against the tiles into hundreds of pieces. My heart fell and broke, along with the plate.

"What did you do!? That was my favourite plate!" fury and sadness were evident in his face.

"I'm really, really sorry! You startled me and I got a fright-" I was cut off.

"Don't give me any excuses!" he sauntered over to me. He bent down, I thought he was going to slap me, his actions confused me. He picked up the plate and looked at it.

I shut my eyes and turned around. I was about to start back on the dishes when I felt a searing white hot pain against the back of my skull. I cried out in pain, moving my hands to my head. My legs couldn't hold my weight anymore, soon I felt my knees against the cold kitchen tiles.

There was another sharp blow to my head.

Then, I realised what had happened. He was hitting me with the broken side of the plate. I could feel the sticky warm liquid starting to travel through the open wound, through my hair, down my neck and down my shirt.

I curled up on the floor holding my head. My ribs, my stomach, then my thighs were suddenly on fire with pain, he was kicking me again. During each kick he would scream out at me, "ITS YOU FAULT! YOU CHASED HER AWAY," the kicking continued until he was eventually tired.

A few minutes after he had left I couldn't hold back the sobs that were trying to break through my small body. They overcame me, I curled up on my side and cried until I had no more tears left to cry.

Once I was done crying I tried to stand up. I couldn't. I crawled over to the dining room table and pulled myself up. I walked slowly over to the sink and finished the dishes.

I didn't even have the energy left to have a shower. I gently lowered myself down onto my bed. I slept like that, clothes, blood and all.

I hoped, and prayed to dream of my prince once again. I drifted off into unconsciousness thinking of my princes' face.

*~*

My alarm woke me up from a dreamless sleep. I was disappointed, I never dreamt of my prince.

The night suddenly caught up with me, my whole body ached, my head was definitely the worst, it was throbbing with pain. I made my way to the bathroom, grabbed two panadol and some water.

The reflection in the mirror frightened me. I had to look twice, it was hard to find myself in this body. The hair was stiff with blood, instead of the dull brown colour it almost looked red. The eyes were blood shot with puffy purple bags around them. I didn't like to think that this face actually belonged to me, unfortunately I couldn't deny the truth: it was me. _Get used to it! _I thought to myself.

I made my way to the shower. The hot water stung as it came into contact with the cut. The pain once the shampoo came into contact was excruciating! I would take the initial pain of the hot water one hundred times over, rather than the pain of the shampoo. The familiar fragrance of my shampoo helped me remember myself.

I dried my hair with a towel and got changed. I changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a black tank top, it was unseasonably warm today.

I was so excited for Alice and my shopping plans, I nearly forgot to put my makeup on.

Once ready I made my way out to the yellow Porsche sitting in the drive way, in Charlie's place. Inside, Alice has so excited. She was bouncing in her seat, this caused the whole frame of the car to vibrate.

Before I was even in earshot Alice was talking. "…purple. Jasper says that it compliments my skin tone the best. I was thinking of going all out and even buying gloves. I was thinking black gloves to match a dark purple dress. What do you want?"

"Um, I don't know. But Jasper-" it hurt just saying his name, "-is definitely right. Purple looks so good on you."

"I know right! So I was thinking that we could go dress shopping then head out to lunch. There's this new restaurant called the Golden Pearl. I know what you are thinking, weird name, right? But all the critics are reviewing and giving it five stars," she didn't even breathe!

"Alice, I really don't want you spending all this money on me," money had never really been spent on me before, it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh shush up Bella. I want to spend it on you. You deserve it. Just because Charlie doesn't do nice things for you, and spend money on you, you don't need to feel guilty," her voice was so full of authority I didn't even dare think about arguing with her. Alice would win, as usual.

Finally we were in Port Angeles. We parked next to a white car, don't ask me what kind of car it is, I have no idea. I don't speak car and driver.

We had just finished looking in one shop. Alice walked out with a bag, she had brought a purple mini skirt and a white silk shirt. We had no luck in the area of dresses.

"I say we go shoe shopping now. I have to find a pair of black heels. We also need to find shoes for the ball," I liked the sound of that idea.

A car drove past, its driver seemed to be staring right at me. I realised the car was a police car. My heart dropped. It can't be Charlie, it just can't!

It was and he was staring straight at me….

* * *

**Oooohhhh cliff hanger!  
The more reviews i get the quicker i will upload the next chapter! **

**Thanks heaps for the reviews!!**


	5. Slim chances

**Chapter 5!  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclamer: i do not own Twilight, neither do i own any of the characters, im just playing around with them for my fun and your enjoyment!**

* * *

I grabbed Alice by the arm and dragged her into the nearest shop.

"What the hell?! Bella, what are you doing!?' she yelled at me.

"Shhh," was my only comment. I was watching the police cruiser, I pointed in the correct direction for Alice's benefit.

"Bella!" Alice managed to choke out before my hand came in contact will her mouth, effectively jamming her words back inside.

My heart was beating a hundred miles and hour, it was threatening to break right through my chest, '_this cant be good for my heart' _I thought to myself. You know its amazing what you think of in times like this.

Theres a chance that he might not even come into the shop. I was desperately trying everything to calm my nerves down. But theres a very slim chance that he will not even see me! i knew i was being naive but i couldnt help wishing.

The cruiser stopped outside the shop. Charlie opened the door and stepped out. He looked both ways before crossing, then crossed the road. He was headed straight for this store!

"Alice!" I half whispered, half-yelled. "Please tell me you have an idea!?"

Her face was frozen in horror. Oh my, we were so dead, especially me!

I felt Alice's hands on my back, pushing me.

"You breathe one word about us being here to that man," she nodded in Charlie's direction. "and I'll make you wish you had never met us!" she threatened the shop assistant. All she could do was nod her head. Her green eyes were filled with terror as she took in Alice's words and processed that the threat behind them was not just a threat.

Alice dragged me, at a running pace, I had to remind myself not to trip, to the dressing rooms at the back of the shop.

"Get in," she commanded me. I obeyed her with out a question.

I was able to see Charlie walk into the shop through a crack in the door.

"Good morning, Miss. I just wanted to know where the brunette and the black head went. I'm pretty sure they walked into this shop," he always used his soft, gentle voice when he wanted something. It wasn't in the slightest bit gentle to my ears, it just made my whole body shiver.

"I don't think I saw anyone enter by that description, sir,"

"Don't lie to me! I saw them walk in here," he was getting angry and frustrated with her, that much was easy to tell by just the mere sound of his voice.

I realised that I had been holding my breath. I breathed out and took a deep breath, as did Alice.

"I'm not lying. But is there anything you would like help with in the mean time?" she asked sweetly.

"I'll just take a look around," he sneered in her direction without looking at her.

He walked straight to the back of the shop.

Alice and I looked at each other. Her blue eyes were panic stricken with fear, as were my brown eyes. We both started unconsciously backing up towards the back of the long white dressing room. Once we hit the wall we sunk down to the navy blue, carpeted floor.

Underneath the door I was able to see Charlie's feet. He was wearing his black and brown hiking boots, as usual. His feet were growing in size as he approached the door. He stood at the entrance to the changing rooms for an immeasurable amount of time before lunging forward. He swung the door of the changing room open with one swift movement.

Alice and I put or heads on each others shoulders and squeezed our eyes shut until they hurt.

There was both a scream and an outraged females voice.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" the females voice screeched at someone.

I hesitantly opened my eyes only to realise that the door to the changing room was still shut! I nudged Alice and she opened her eyes and had a look as well.

"I'm so sorry, Miss! I thought you were someone else!" his voice was annoyed. I couldn't detect any once of resent or compassion. It was marred heavily with sarcasm.

"What's going on down here?" I could hear the shop assistants foot steps getting louder, along with her voice, as she approached.

"Nothing," Charlie mumbled as I saw his feet re-treating. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was only then that I realised I had silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella," Alice whispered with evident fear in her voice. It wasn't a question, it simply a word of sorrow and sympathy. I looked up to look her in the eyes. Her crystal blue eyes were swimming in tears.

"I know," I whispered as I hugged myself to her.

I don't know how much time we spent like this, in our silent embrace, Alice eventually said, "lets go."

With that we both stood up. My legs were shaky and it felt as though they weren't going to hold up my weight. I wasn't sure whether they were shaking with fear of relief. A bit of both I think. I commanded my legs to move as Alice and I walked out of the changing room.

"Oh my!" the shop assistant breathed, making her way over to where we stood silently. Mixed up in her face there were: confusion, anger, sympathy and more confusion.

I just shook my head at her as Alice and I walked out of the shop.

"Can you believe!?" Alice almost shrieked. "He didn't even see us!"

"I know! I cant believe it!" a wave of victory washed over me.

"You finally beat him!"

"I know!" I was so excited we were both bouncing on the spot, outside the store, squealing. I know its childish but I couldn't help it. After all I had been deprived of a child hood. I had never felt this good and excited in all my life!

"Come on Bella, lets go shopping!"

Alice and I continued to walk down the street until we came across one dress shop. It was called _Je T'aime._ I knew from taking French, at school, this meant love.

The shop catered for all kinds of dresses. There were wedding dresses, cocktail dresses, casual summer dresses, ball gowns and maternity dresses. The shop was set up so beautifully.

I didn't even get a chance to take in everything around me, Alice was dragging me through the shop. Obviously she had been here before and knew exactly where we were going.

We got straight to work and found a few dresses each, to try on.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**PLEASE, _please_, please review!  
you know you want to! just hit the review button. just one minute out of your day, is that too much to ask?  
I need 5 reviews to carry on with the next Chapter!**

**:D**


	6. Elegant Swans

_**I get so excited when i get reviews!  
the people who review make my day!**_

_**Disclaimer: i unfortunately do not own twilight, i own copies of all four books, the Twilight movie notebook, Rosalie's necklace but unfortunately i did not come up with the Brilliant idea's and characters, that was all Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**ENJOY, AND PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_

* * *

I couldn't believe it!

Tonight was the night!

I had a feeling it was going to be a very good night, at that!

It was the twelfth. Charlie was going out of town to celebrate his birthday. He was going to Seattle to have some 'grown up' fun. Well that was the original plan. Now he had Jane. If she caught him cheating on her he would be dumped on his sorry arse faster than he could say 'Jane'. Jane had agreed to go up to Seattle with him. So if there was anyone I had to feel sorry for it was Jane.

I forced my thoughts to be directed along a more pleasant path. I though of the dresses Alice and I had brought, the shoes and just focused on the rush of excitement that coursed through my veins. It was almost as though I was getting a small electric current shot through my blood stream every few seconds. I had never been this excited for anything in my whole life.

It was a combination of two factors: first, Charlie was going to be out of town for the weekend. This meant I would have the whole house to myself, I wouldn't have to wash the dishes, I wouldn't have to cook for Charlie, I was able to stay up as late as I wanted, I could sleep all day if I intended to, and best of all, Alice was able to come over! She had agreed to spend the weekend with me!

And second: I was going to be a normal teenager this weekend. I get to go out with my friends -well friend if I was being totally honest with myself. I was so excited to finally be surrounded by people of my own age, other than at school. If I was lucky I may even be able to dance with a guy. My heart ached to dance with one guy in particular -the guy that has stared in my dreams recently. With beautiful emerald eyes looking straight into mine. His strong arms wrapped around my waist. His soft, smooth, flawless, perfect lips brushing along my hair line…

Before I knew it a horn was sounded outside the front of the house. That horn meant so much to me. The reason it meant so much was simply due to the fact that I was finally free!

I hurried down stairs, hoping to see Jane. She was nice, I really liked her. She had taken the time to get to know me. She was the one person Charlie allowed me to open the door for, solely due to the realization hitting him that Jane might figure out something was strange or different.

She began to come over an hour or two early -when she finished work- to spend a bit of time with me. Unlike other adults, I learnt I was able to trust her. She would sometimes bring me magazines, or DVD's and just spend time with me. We spoke about school, Alice, the crushes I had. I remember blushing when she realised I had been day dreaming about a certain somebody. She encouraged me to ask him out. I simply told her I couldn't, her had a girlfriend. Which is true at the moment. He's with Alice, and I would never steal their happiness away, no matter how much it hurt me.

Charlie was standing at the bottom of the steps, I nearly ran straight into him. He moved at the last second and I came crashing down to the ground. I was on such a high with excitement that I never even felt any pain.

I had to work hard to prevent a smile of victory, and freedom spreading across my face.

"No funny business while I'm away. If I hear one word from the neighbours saying they have seen you step outside of this house, there will be serious consequences when I arrive home. You got that?" she spoke through gritted teeth. He had tried to get me to stay at Billy's house but unfortunately, much to my joy, he was sick.

I simply nodded my head, eyes on the floor the whole time. I was afraid to look him in the eye in case he saw something there.

In my perpendicular vision I saw his arm reach up, I knew he was going to hit me. He would then tell me its just a sample of what will be much worse if I get up to any 'funny business'.

Saved by the bell! You wouldn't believe how cliché it was! But it was true. If Jane hadn't just rung the door bell I would have a very sore check. Charlie opened the door with a big smile on his face. The minute they were re-united they embraced and kissed. I had to look away.

About ten seconds later Jane pulled away and smiled at me.

"Bella! I haven't seen you in a while. I missed you!" there was so much affection in her voice, it made my heart swell. She walked over and encaged me in a big hug.

I hugged her back. "I've missed you to, Jane," I smiled against her shoulder. Charlie was simply glaring at me. I brought my eyes back down to the ground.

"When we get back we will definitely have to catch up. Maybe even have a girls evening," her white teeth contrasted against her lips as her lips parted to smile at me.

"I'm sure she would love that!" Charlie answered for me. I felt a flash of brief anger and frustration that he was answering for me. It was quickly ebbed by my earlier emotions that were so much stronger.

"I would," I agreed.

"Well we better be off if, we want to get there before dark. Bye Bella,"

"Be good," Charlie added. It may have seemed affectionate to Jane but behind the words the warning was real.

'I will," I tried to sound as honest as I could be. After all I was going to be good. There would be no wild parties being held here. Even if there was a party Alice and Jasper would be the only people to attend. Alice, because she's my best friend. Jasper, because he would follow Alice anywhere.

With that Charlie and Jane were speeding away towards the sun. I watched out the window until I couldn't see the car anymore. Once it was out of sight I started squealing. I was free! I was so happy, I decided to do something I had never done before: I made up a happy dance.

Once finished with my happy dace I flitted through the lounge to the phone.

I dialled the familiar number and waited.

Three rings later, "Hello?"

"Alice! I'm free!" I squealed over the phone.

Don't ask me how Alice understood me. It all came out so fast, "Really!? I'll be right over!" the last thing I heard was a squeal and the click of the phone.

About ten minutes later I heard the quiet purr of the Porsche. Alice managed to get from the car to the door of the house in record time.

I flung the door open and ran straight into the warm, soft embrace of Alice's arms. She had the two dresses, in white garment bags, hanging over her shoulder.

I pulled her inside and dragged her to my bedroom. We have three hours to get ready, I just hope its enough time. When Alice gets started she is an unstoppable force of nature.

------

2 hours and 45 minutes later…

I descended the stairs slowly, in a pair of stiletto heels, trying desperately to avoid my tendencies to trip.

For my dress I had decided to go a Matte Jersey Gown that was a deep, sapphire blue. My dress has rhinestone straps. The straps continue down the sides, in the front, along the seams. It wraps its self around underneath my breasts where it works its way around my back and crosses over the other strap, effectively forming an X across my back. There is not really a back to the dress. It drops down low on my back, stopping just an inch away from my under wear line. In the front it comes down quite low as well, the bust area is padded with a soft foam. It is almost in the shape of an M. The skirt of the dress flows swiftly down to the floor. It moves with every curve of my body and the end result is stunning. I looked elegant.

I decided to go with a pair of silver high heels with fake diamonds embedded with in the one simple strap that flows just before my toes. The heel is about four inches in height. At the heel of my foot it wraps around my ankle is another strap, this time just plain silver. To join the two pieces together there is a thin, delicate strap that flows from the strap around my ankle to the one just before my toes.

Alice had done my hair half up and half down. My hair was curled into loose ringlets that fell down my back. To hold the top half of my hair up there was a clip with rhinestones embedded in the surface. The clip matched my shoes and the strap of my dress.

For my make up Alice had decided to go with the natural, gentle look. She just defined my eyes with a light drown that was a couple of shades darker than my skin. She used the same colour to emphasize my cheek bones. My lips were coated in a glossy brown lip gloss.

My mask was shaped to fit my face. The shape looks similar to the shape of a butterfly. It was silver and gold in colour. It was not a solid mask, it was made up in an intricate design. There were gaps that revealed my skin. On my forehead the mask reached upwards almost to my hair line. As it went over my nose it came upwards to leave my nose free. There were sparkly gold and silver roses that clipped into my hair, but were still attached to my mask. There was a piece of elastic that held it securely in place on my head, it wove through my hair and sat just underneath the hair that was clipped up.

I looked at the mirror and was amazed at the person looking back. I looked…beautiful. I was amazed some one as ordinary, and plain as me could end up looking like a beauty, it looked like I had just stepped out of a commercial for a masquerade ball rather that going to one. I was speechless.

Alice was a miracle worker!

Finally Alice was ready. Her small petite figure was sheathed in the most beautiful satin strapless dress. It was a dark purple in colour and flowed down to ground length. As it snaked its way down to the ground it hugged every single curve that Alice's body was made up of. It was very flattering on her figure and as it came to the bottom of the dress at the back it went into a small train. I remembered her telling me that it was a Nicole Miller Dress.

She was wearing shoes very similar to my own. With exceptions to the colour, hers were black, there were no fake diamonds embedded with in the straps, and instead of doing up around her ankle there were satin ribbons which were done up around her leg.

Her short, shiny, black hair was in a perfect disarray around her head, forming a halo.

The mask she wore had a sequined black lining to it with a gold filling. The gold complimented her dress perfectly. There was an elastic strap that wound its self around her head, making it not necessary for her to have to hold on to it. At the top of the one side feathers were attached, pointing outwards from a black sequined flower. Along with the feathers there were also little beads going outwards from thin pieces of wire. The feathers were a dark purply-black, they stretched up above her head.

She was beautiful. We both were. For once in my life I didn't feel like the ugly duckling. Instead tonight I felt like a beautiful, elegant swan.

After about ten minutes later of excited chatter, there was the sound of a horn, just outside the house. That was our signal that Jasper was here.

"Oh my goodness! He's here! How do I look!?" she was officially freaking out.

"You look amazing! I've never seen you look more beautiful before. He's going to love you!" I reassured her with complete honesty.

Jasper was astonishingly even more handsome tonight, -if that's even possible. His honey blond hair was falling in his face adorably. His blue eyes, when they spotted Alice, seemed to sparkle with joy, making them the most gorgeous colour blue I had ever seen.

He got out of his car and walked around to Alice. He was in a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath. His tie was a dark purple, it matched Alice's dress.

"His ties the same colour as your dress!" I gushed.

"I know I bought it for him!" Alice squealed back.

When he reached us he took a hold of Alice's hand and placed a small kiss on the upside of her hand. Her smile widened at the gesture.

I was so happy for her! Seeing him like this didn't even hurt my heart, I was so overcome with joy and excitement I hardly even gave him a thought.

We hopped into his glossy silver Toyota Hilux. Alice was riding up front and I was in the back. We started our hour journey to Port Angeles.

At one moment I saw Jaspers hand reach out and take something, I just wasn't sure what. The next minute I saw what it was. He had simply reached out and taken a hold of Alice's hand. It was so sweet. He was always the gentlemen. I swore at this moment that I would find somebody like that for myself. Maybe tonight…

I was surprised by my amount of enthusiasm and excitement, I hated dressing up, but I had never been to something like this before. The only dance I had been to was the freshman social at school and I had dreaded that with a passion. It was even worse that I could have imagined. Of course I tripped, and just my luck I landed in the punch bowl, spilling punch every where.

I watched as the tree's flew past in a blur, creating a deadly wall.

We started to slow down, I could feel the excitement inside me trying to claw its way through my chest.

Finally we arrived and made our way out of the safe harbour of the car. There was a man with short brown hair and wearing a hideous florescent orange vest, that took Jasper's car. To park it I presume.

I could see the look on his face when his eyes settled on us, they almost popped out of his head! It made me feel so good to be able to actually hold someone's attention.

I swear Jasper was slowly and painfully murdering him with his eyes when he found his eyes situated on Alice. He blushed at being caught, and simply left with out a word.

The music was easily heard from the outside of the building. The building was what could have been a castle in the olden days. The three of us walked inside.

The inside was decorated just like and old castle as well. The main colour scheme seemed to be a royal purple, red, gold and silver.

There were people of all ages twirling around on the dance floor. They all swirled so elegantly and gracefully. They made it look so easy. I felt a flash of terror rise up my spine as the realisation approached me, I couldn't dance. I never had before. I was convinced I would never be able to dance like these swirling couples in front of me.

After a bit Alice dragged Jasper onto the dance floor. She had been loyally staying with me for the past twenty minutes but it was plain on her face the only place she wanted to be was on the dance floor.

"Go Alice. I will be fine," reassuring her was easy.

"You sure?"

"Definitely. Go," I pointed towards the dance floor. Jasper lead her onto the dance floor and they joined the other dancing couples easily. I wasn't aware Alice, let alone Jasper, were able to dance like that.

I was holding a glass of punch, when I heard the doors open. Curiosity got the better of me and I turned to find out who it was.

Then I saw him…

* * *

**Ohhhh... who could it be?**

**i know that was a bit of a slow chapter but i wanted to explain the dresses in detail. There are also pictures of them on my profile.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_ Tell me if you don't like something or just have an idea for the next chapter.  
the more reviews i get the faster i will upload the next chapter!**

**Reviews make me happier than Alice!**


	7. Dreams

**Thanks for all the reviews! you guys are amazing!**

**I've also started another story called temptation, its about Emmetts transformation and the temptation Rosalie is under. PLEASE read and tell me if i should carry on!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters

* * *

I swear that I have fallen asleep and are having a dream.

I saw him standing all the way over in the far corner, on the other side of the room. He was motionless, standing as still as the best sculpture the gods could have ever created. His unusual bronze hair was in a disarray, but it was perfect. His jaw line was sharp and definitely very dominant. His nose was perfect and angular. His lips were just parted, as they always were in my dreams. His emerald green eyes were framed and encaged behind a set of long dark ashes.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath. He wore a simple black tie and in his pocket over his heart, there was a white piece of paper or something sticking out, it was too far away for me to distinguish what exactly it was, sticking out. He looked more like he was supposed to be the groom at a wedding rather than in this room. There was no one in this room -including Jasper- that would ever be able to come anywhere near close to his perfection.

I was afraid to blink that when I opened my eyes he would disappear.

I felt a hand tugging on my shoulder, I jumped and automatically spun around, I was irritated to see Alice.

"Bella, are you okay?" she always worried to much. Couldn't she leave me in my dream world for a little longer.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You have been staring off into space for the last few minutes. Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine Alice, better than fine actually. Its just I'm overwhelmed by everything. Its so beautiful!" it was true, I was better than fine, but I would be even better if I could see my prince charming again.

"I know! All the colours go together perfectly. Who ever did this is a genius!" her eyes were sparkling with the amount of joy they were retaining.

"I know! How's Jasper? Are you to having a good time?"

"Its fine," I could tell there was so much more behind her answer. Its just a matter of getting to the bottom of it.

'There's something your not telling me," I accused, my eyes narrowing.

A breath taking smile spread across her face, "He kissed me!! It was perfect! I couldn't have imagined anything better. I had been thinking about it the whole entire evening! And once he had kissed me he told me, 'you have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you tonight'." she had to pause for a very much needed breath.

"Alice! I'm so happy for you1" I swept forward and gave her a big hug. My arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace.

"Where did he go?" I was looking around for him but couldn't see him.

"He went to the bathroom and then was going to get us a drink. Bella, I think I'm falling in love with him!" she squealed.

Suddenly an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her towards his chest.

"Mind if I steal Alice?" Jaspers voice was silky smooth but as he said 'Alice' his voice changed. It was said with so much love and adoration I had no doubt that they would be together forever.

"Absolutely," I replied. I looked at Alice's face and could tell she wasn't falling in love with him, she was already in love with him.

Once I was alone again I whipped around to see if he was still there.

My heart broke as I realised he wasn't there. It felt like a hammer had been taken to my heart and consequently smashed it into a million and one pieces.

I walked, with a heavy heart, over to the punch bar to get a refill. I know that I shouldn't spend my night obsessing over him, he wasn't even real for crying out loud! But I couldn't help it. I sat down with my back to the dancing pairs. I was wallowing in self pity.

A hand flashed out and put the drink in front of me.

"Thanks," I said to be polite.

He was wearing a grey tuxedo. He didn't even compare to _him_. He had a buzz shave hair cut. You could see tinny pieces of brown hair starting to grow again. His chin was covered in day old stubble. He looked as though he had just woken up before coming here.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, he had a deep voice, it almost sounded as though he was recovering from the flu. His dull brown eyes were intent on me. They worked their way from my hair slowly down wards. As he got to the top of my dress his eyes rested there. I was becoming very self conscious about his staring.

"No thank you," I turned on my seat to leave but I felt a rough hand grab around my arm.

"Dance with me," he demanded. His grip tightening around my arm, it would leave bruises in the morning. I wanted to cry, my bruises from Charlie were all but invisible and he was giving me more.

"Ow, your hurting me!" I complained.

His hand shot out and grabbed me around the left breast. With out thinking my hand collided with the side of his face, making a loud slapping sound. His eyes filled with shock that quickly turned to anger. His hand moved from my breast to the other arm.

"Get your hands off her!" an invisible voice ordered from behind me. It was layered with anger, even with the anger it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

I tried to look around to see who the voice had come from. I wasn't able to get around that far.

"Don't tell me what to do," the man gripping my arms bellowed at the man with a beautiful voice. All the wile his grip tightening around my arm.

I could feel the traitor tears filling up my eyes. I tried my best to prevent them from spilling over.

"I suggest you let go of her right now, otherwise I will be forced to get the police involved." his voice, rising with anger, threatened.

At the mention of the police his grip lessened and he stalked away from me. He obviously has a record with the police. Sexual harassment would be my best guess.

I turned around to thank the gentlemen, but what I saw I was not prepared for.

It was him. It was really him! I wondered if I was crazy and just imagining thing. His emerald eyes looked straight into mine. I was staring at him but couldn't get my eyes to leave his face.

"Are you okay?" his voice was without a doubt the smoothest, gentlest voice I had ever heard.

I'm sure my jaw just unhinged its self considering how far open my mouth was hanging. I worked to shut it, it took a lot of effort.

I'm not crazy! He is real! I couldn't believe it! _Although he might think your crazy if you don't answer him_, I told myself.

"I…I'm o-okay," I stuttered. "Th-thanks"

"It was my pleasure," he smiled a crocked smile that was so heart breakingly beautiful, my recently healed heart -just by the mere sight of him- crumbled in my chest, then came alive with a vengeance. It was beating so fast I was afraid that it might rip it's way out of my chest. I could feel the blush beginning to creep into my face.

I couldn't do anything but smile a goofy looking smile back at him.

"I'm Edward Masen," his voice was so smooth, almost like velvet.

"Hi" I said shyly, "I'm Isabella." I couldn't believe it! Why had I just told him my full name? I hated it! The only person that called me Isabella was Charlie.

"Isabella," the way he said my name did strange things to my body. His voice made my name turn into the best word that I had heard in my life. Maybe I did like the name Isabella after all, only when it came from him.

His hand rose and wiped something off my cheek. I was confused. No! the traitor tears must have over flowed! I could feel my face burning up with embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" he sounded so concerned, it made my face blush even redder. "He didn't hurt you too much, did he?" his eyes went down to my arm.

"I'm okay, now," I smiled up at him. He returned a breath taking smile.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked holding his hand out.

I took it with out even realising what I was doing. For the first time in my life I felt hope. "I would love to."

He bent his head down and kissed my hand. The minute his lips touched my hand I felt a jolt of electricity pass through us. I flinched, as did he. He must have felt it to.

He lead me by the hand and onto the dance floor. I completely forgot that I was unable to dance, my mind was so filled with Edward.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! If you did you should really like the next chapter!**

**Hit the green button at the bottom of your screen and review!!! you know you want to!!  
The more reviews i get the faster i'll upload the next chapter!  
HAPPY REVIEWING!**


	8. Blushing

**i had fun writing this chapter!  
i think you guys will like this chapter.**

**hope u enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight or the characters, but i do own the plot!**

* * *

Edward wrapped one arm around my slender waist. His other hand was holding my hand just out to the side. Where ever his skin touched felt like it was on fire, I didn't understand how one simple touch was able to cause such strong reactions from me.

I was hesitant in putting my hand on his shoulder. I had never done this before, I didn't know what I was doing! I just hoped I don't make a bad move, it would be just my luck to ruin such a special evening.

There was about a foot of space between us. It was making dancing to the music extremely difficult, our bodies were moving as individuals, rather than one.

Edward took a step closer towards me, his eyes on my face the whole time. I'm pretty sure he was trying to gage my expression. I smiled up at him, it seemed that was all the encouragement he needed. He came forward until our chests were touching. His body heat seeming to cut straight through the satin of my dress.

We started to sway to the music. I think I'm getting the hang of this, I thought to myself as Edward would move us around in small circles. He did all of the work, for which I was grateful.

We moved together as one, our bodies in perfect synchronization. It was almost as though this god standing before me had been created solely for me. Every curve of mine seemed to fit against his body, it felt like I was in heaven at this exact moment, with my prince Charming.

We continued to dance together. We didn't really speak much, sometimes we just stared into each others eyes. When he looked at me with those amazingly gorgeous emerald green eyes I completely forgot every thing, If someone asked me what my name was, I doubt I would be able to give them a coherent answer. I felt as though he was looking deep into my soul and was able to understand everything there was about me.

After a while of dancing and asking the odd question here and there I began to find myself getting tired. I laid my head against his chest. Even through the layers of material I was able to feel his toned chest. It wasn't overly toned or under toned, it was simply perfect.

"Why don't we go sit down?" he asked, obviously noticing that I was becoming tired.

I nodded my head, anything to do with him seemed like a good idea. Besides my feet really were beginning to hurt.

He lead me off the designated dance floor, his one hand gripping me around the waist and the other arm leading the way.

I wasn't able to help the sigh of contentment that escaped through my lips. He looked down curiously to see what was wrong. My face burst into flames with nothing but is eyes upon my face. It began to make me wonder what those flawless lips were capable of…

No! No! No! Don't get your hopes up. It will never happen, no matter how much I want to… All I have to do is lean forward and see how he reacts, he will either lean in the rest of the way or he will turn his head away. I was thinking of all the possible ways in which to approach the matter.

_Shut up!_ I internally screamed at myself. _You cannot ruin this! What if he doesn't want to kiss you? Then you have completely ruined what could have -no wait,- _is_- the best evening of your life._ Finally, I was eventually able to talk myself out of my scheming.

"So, Isabella," I don't know how his voice, especially saying my name, still got this reaction from me. I had been talking to him all evening. "Where do you live?" if anyone else had asked me I would have found it creepy, but with Edward it only made my heart pounded even harder with excitement. The possibility of seeing him again made my heart swell and leap for joy.

"I live in Forks. It's a tiny place just an hour from here," I was surprised I was able to answer him correctly without stuttering. I thought it was highly embarrassing but he seemed to find it rather endearing, which only made me blush even redder.

A smile spread across his face. "No way! I'm moving there with my parents on Monday!"

This could not be happening! I was practically bouncing in my seat with excitement. I had to use all of the self control of my existence, to stop myself from squealing out in joy. "Are you serious!?" I may have said that a little loud as all the heads in a five meter radius turned to look in our direction.

"Yes!" my joy seemed to be contagious, he was smiling his crooked smile at me.

We sat there in silence for a while. On my behalf, I couldn't find my voice, it was lost somewhere deep down inside of me. On his behalf, he seemed to be having fun watching my reaction, and all the blushing, to his smile.

"How old are you, Isabella?" he seemed to go serious all of a sudden, the smile wasn't evident on his face any longer, his eyes were still shining with a bit of mischief. I suspect he probably wanted an answer from me sometime in the near future. Preferably in the next five seconds.

"I'm sixteen. In a months time I will be seventeen. How old are you?" I felt rude asking out right like that, I know he did but anything he did was acceptable. "I'm sorry," I apologised looking up at his face. A smile seemed to be playing with the side of his lips.

He laughed, "I'm seventeen as well. I will be eighteen around this time next year. Hopefully we will be in some of the same classes. Oh, I take it you do go to Fork high? Right?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Yeah, I don't think there would be enough students to have multiple schools. I hope I'm in your class as well," I mumbled looking down, how could I compete for his attention with all the other girls that would be falling at his feet. They were prettier and more out going than I am.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked lifting my face up to his with a simple movement of his index finger. He honestly looked worried about me. I wanted to cry, no one ever felt concern about me, other than Alice.

I didn't know what to say. Before I could make sense of what I was doing, I realised I had hugged myself close to his chest. I buried my face in his chest. I had to do everything to stop the tears from over flowing over my eyelids.

I felt a pair of strong arms snake out and wrap securely around my waist. It felt nice. No wait, better than nice, it felt amazing!

That's when it got to much. I was scared. What happened if something happened to him because of me? My mind wondered back to Charlie. I stiffened against his chest, he pulled away. Hurt flashed across his face, it made me hate myself even more. I considered making a run for it but I couldn't bring myself to leave him, my safe harbour, my protector. I didn't understand why I was having such strong emotions about him, I had only known him for a couple of hours.

He pulled his arms back, "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think," he apologised, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"No, I'm sorry. I think…. I just need a bit of fresh air."

"You want any company?" I couldn't understand why he would have thoughts about me not wanting his company.

"I would really like that," I replied, blushing once again. We both stood up, he ran his finger tips across my cheek, noticing the warmth and colour from all my blushing.

* * *

**There you go, getting into the romance side of things!  
Plenty more to come!**

**REVIEW and tell me your thoughts! it will make me write the next chapter that much faster!**


	9. Undisclosed desires

**WOW! thats all i can say! Thanks for all the reviews! YOU GUYS ARE ALL AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight, unfortunately. :(**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I walked through the doors to the outside world, if I had my way I would stay in this perfect time frame for the rest of my eternity. It was pure heaven. I couldn't ask for anything more.

The outside world had a bite to it; there was an icy wind that chilled me to the bone. I shivered once my skin came into contact with the icy wind.

Nothing escapes Edwards excellent eye sight. With out saying a word he removed his black jacket and slung it over my shoulders. The places where his fingers brushed my skin left a trail of fire.

His jacket smelt just like him, it was a mixture of the best smelling colone I have ever smelt, and his own amazing smell. I have never smelt anything so perfect.

When I felt the jacket on my shoulders I turned around, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Its no problem at all. I'm fine," he reassured me.

"You sure?" I didn't want to have him cold because I was cold, inflicting anything cruelty upon him was inexcusable.

"Definitely," his gorgeous eyes were roaming my face. I suddenly felt self conscious, the blush flooding to my cheeks. I wanted to turn my head away, but the lock between our gazes refused to let me. I was a prisoner with in his eyes.

His hand reached out to hold my hand, I gave it to him immediately. He intertwined our fingers together, bringing them up to his mouth to kiss. It sent an electric current through my body. I marvelled at how well our hands fit together.

His eyes continued to look at my face, suddenly a disapproving expression covered his glorious face.

_No!_

_Please don't let him be having second thoughts about me! Please don't tell me he doesn't like what he sees! I don't know if I could take the heart break. _I couldn't believe what I was thinking! I hadn't even know him very long. Regardless, it felt as though we were meant to be together. I knew he was my soul mate. I would do anything and everything in my power not to loose him now, I had only just found him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, panic evident in my voice, even though I had tried not to let any sound.

"I think its highly unfair. Don't you?" his silky voice questioned. I detected a bit of a teasing undercurrent.

"How so?" I was confused. How could anything be unfair? It may be due to the fact he's way out of my league, our hemispheres don't even touch. Both on separate journeys, different people, different worlds. I knew right away after seeing him for the first time that he was way out of my league, but here we are, standing hand in hand

"You have been able to see my face the whole evening, I haven't seen your whole face yet. Don't you think I'm at a bit of a loss?" I internally did my happy dance. He didn't want to see less of me, he wanted to see more of me! A blush spread across my cheeks and down my back at the thought of him seeing all of me.

_Shut up! Don't go there!_ I warned myself internally.

"I wouldn't say you were at a loss," I replied. My fingers went to the elastic holding my mask in place. I slipped my fingers under the elastic and pulled it up and away from my face and head.

Once fully removed I kept my face positioned downwards, towards the concrete at my feet.

A strong finger reached underneath my chin and coaxed my face forward, to look at his face; so he could examine the rest of my face.

I didn't understand the expression on his face. He looked like he was the lucky prize winner, but in reality, I was the real prize winner. I had won the best prize there has been ever up for grabs. Of course it might be only for the one night, but it still meant everything to me.

He gasped, along with the strange expression displayed across his face.

"How could you say I was not at a loss? I was at a big loss. I don't think you realise how truly beautiful you are," it was weird, we had only known each other for a few hours but I felt comfortable with him, I was able to open up to him. He was able to open up to me, as well. I wouldn't mind a bit of this in my life: being openly honest with someone. Well not totally honest, I reminded myself. I couldn't tell him about Charlie, it would only be putting him in harms way.

"I'm sure you have seen, and dated, much prettier girls than boring old me," I disagreed with a small laugh.

Oh hell! I had just said dated! Of course I would want to date him, he just couldn't possibly want to date me!

"I disagree. You are definitely the prettiest, -no the most beautiful,- girl I have ever laid eyes on. Oh, and for the record, I've never dated before," he informed me, looking at my face.

No way!? He had never dated before!? How is that possible? He would have girls falling head over heels for him! Just like I am. How could I not? He was a perfect gentleman, interesting to talk to, he is unbelievably gorgeous, he has a velvet quality voice, he has eyes I could get lost in and never find a way out…

"Are you serious?' I shot back at him.

"I had never found the right girl, but I think that is going to change," he looked me deep in they eyes. He would have seen shock, embarrassment and a burning desire for him.

I wasn't even able to breathe. The minute he said, '_but I think that is going to change'. _My heart beat increased in pace, if he kept this up he was going to cause he to have a heart attack!

I looked him straight back in the eye. In his eyes I could see an emotion I hadn't seen before, I was unsure of it. It frustrated me: not being able to decipher that small emotion.

He hesitantly raised one hand to my cheek. Before his hand even came into contact with my cheek it was blazing red hot, not from embarrassment but with desire. I had never felt such a strong desire before. I'm sure he was able to hear my heart beat as he took a step forward, closing the distance between us. Once again his chest was right up against mine. His other hand dropped mine. I felt upset at the loss of his touch. But the end result was even better, he laid that hand on the side of my neck. I could feel his warm breath against my lips, it was driving me insane, he was driving me insane! All I wanted to do was reach out and pull his face towards mine.

_Control, control, control! _I chanted to myself. It would be wrong of me to just reach out and kiss him. I would probably, most definitely, frighten him away.

In a way I didn't want to hurry up the moment. From what I had read in books, sometimes the time leading up until that first kiss is better than the kiss its self. The main reason for the pause, before the two partners lips meet -in this case Edward's and mine- is to judge her reaction, if she wants you to kiss her.

I doubted the kiss would be better than the anticipation, if it was, the kiss was going to be extraordinary, an out of mind, body and world experience.

He was still looking me in the eyes, making sure I wanted to go through with this. I don't know words that would be able to explain these emotions I am having.

He slowly inclined his face towards mine. Our faces were less than an inch apart, when he said, "Isabella," it came out in a whisper. He moved his face closer forward, hesitating there. I could feel his warmth, his sweet smelling breath, the scent of him.

My breathing was coming in in sharp shallow breaths, just as his were. His lips were mere millimetres away from mine…

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn....  
Dont you just hate a cliff hanger?**

**if you want to find out what happens next REVIEW!  
The more reviews i get, the faster i will write and upload the next chapter!**


	10. Love at first sight

**Time to put you all out of your misery! **

**Due to all the fantastic, amazing, wonderful review I got, I decided to make this chapter longer!**

**I was given the "love at first sight" idea from ****GhostxHunterxLlamas****, so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: you know, im getting really tired of writing this, you guys all know i dont own Twilight!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

He leaned forward and closed the small distance left.

When his lips touched mine I melted into him, my whole body going limp against him.

It felt as though my whole world had just gone up into flames. Every thing I had read in books about the first kiss, such as: fireworks exploding, the feel of magic, perfection, the whole world being set right, came true.

It felt as though fireworks had exploded inside my body, every nerve ending was on fire. There was definitely a spark that was felt reciprocally between the two of us; I felt him jump a bit as well. It was perfection, I couldn't think of anything that could possibly increase the perfection of this experience. The minute our lips touched I felt as though my world had been set straight. I was finally home: in his strong, warm, protective embrace.

It didn't matter what was waiting at home for me, I was safe here in his arms.

His lips were warm and soft against mine. His lips lingered on mine for just a second before I felt him pull away. I was not ready for him to pull away. I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him back to my lips. He came back eagerly, wanting some more, just like me.

His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me until I was flush with his chest. I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips. I felt his lips curve upwards in response.

I knew in that mere few seconds that I was meant to be with him, forever.

After a while we both had to pull away. He rested his forehead against mine, with his eyes shut, and together we tried to catch our breathe, I was breathless before the kiss from the anticipation and nervousness I was experiencing. He left his strong, perfect, arms wrapped around my waist. I left my small arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers slowly loosening my grip of his hair.

I wasn't able to help the the smile that was plastered on my face, it was involuntary, I had no control what's so ever. I opened my eyes, he was smiling the same goofy smile.

He realized my face mirrored his and chuckled, "That was…" he couldn't seem to formulate the right words.

"I know," I whispered in response to his words. The kiss was unbelievable, it wasn't able to be described. It was simply beyond words.

I felt the blush rising to my cheeks. Of course I would blush, I thought to myself.

He brought his hands up to his neck and unwound my arms, interlocking our fingers, he lowered them until they were at our sides.

I was in perfect bliss in this moment right here, just staring into Edwards eyes. He stared back intently, it felt as though we were each looking into each others souls.

A loud noise caused us both to jump. We both spun around to seek out who, or what, caused the noise.

I saw Alice standing in the door way, Jasper in tow. She was staring at us, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Oh… I'm sorry," she giggled. "I see you two have met already."

_What!? _she already knew him! How come she never said anything?

"You already know each other?" It didn't quite sound right coming out of my mouth. My voice was layered thick with confusion, as was my expression on my face.

"Of course Bella. He's my cousin. Remember I told you about my cousin who was moving down soon, with his parents?" she evidently was unhappy with me.

"Actually I do remember you saying that. I just didn't realise this was your cousin, " I looked at both their faces, trying to match up any resemblances.

The only resemblance I was able to distinguish was in the shapes of their eyes. Both their eyes had the unique, perfect shape to them. He, unlike Alice, was taller than me, a good head taller. Their hair was a completely different colour and both had very different body shapes: Alice was petite just like a pixie, Edward was a strong build, with muscles.

"Well then I don't need to introduce the two of you, seeing as you have already gotten to know each other," she smirked in my direction. I knew the minute we got back to my house the questions would begin, I could see the curiosity raging behind her eyes.

"Oh, yes! Jasper, this is Edward-" she motioned to Edward, "and Edward, this is Jasper," instead of simply motioning with her hand, as she had done for Edward, she turned her whole body towards him and beamed.

Edward dropped both of my hands and wound one arm around my waist, before moving forward to shake Jaspers hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise," Jasper smiled in his direction. "It's getting late-" Jasper was beginning to say before I cut him off.

"What is the time?" I hadn't taken any note of time, my mind was to preoccupied with thoughts of Edward this evening.

"It just after two," Wow! Just after two?! I guess time flies when you are having fun. Well, fun in this situation was an understatement, it was so much more than fun.

My heart sunk at the realization that I was going to have to say goodbye to Edward. I knew I would have to, but didn't think it would be this soon.

Alice and Jasper, and Edward and I walked hand in hand back inside. I realised that almost everyone had already left, the once busy colourful room looked like a ghost town.

The four of us walked outside to Jaspers car. Alice and Jasper hopped in the front seat, which left Edward and I standing next to the car.

"Just so you know, I had an amazing evening," Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear. His breath slightly tickled my ear. I could tell he had a smile on his glorious lips.

"I did to," I whispered back.

"Here," he handed me his cell phone. It was a silver and blue blackberry type cell phone, "put your number in, so I can call you later." his face was turning slightly red with the most adorable blush I had ever seen. "If you want me to, that is?"

My heart dropped and my stomach muscles tighten in response. Charlie has my phone.

"Don't get me wrong, I would love that more than anything, but, I don't have a cell phone… I lost mine," the minute I said these words a thoughtful expression masked his face.

"Well then in that case you better take this one," he placed his hand over top of mine, which held the cell phone and squeezed.

"I couldn't, its yours," I insisted, moving my hand gripping the cell phone, towards his body.

"Of course you can," he argued.

"Well, if I did, what would you use?"

He reached into his pocket, inside his suit, and exposed another phone, slightly different but none the less flash. "I have two," he smiled his crocked smile, my heart stuttered and then picked up with twice the speed.

I just looked at him. I wanted to take the phone badly, purely to keep in contact with him, but I didn't want to take it because it would have cost a lot of money, I was uncomfortable having money spent on me.

"Well then it's all settled," he smiled. "Oh, my numbers under _Me_."

"Okay. Thank you," I smiled.

I heard an impatient sigh coming from the front seat. Rebutted by someone whisper yelling _"Shhh!" _I knew Alice wouldn't be trying to hurry the moment up, she would be sitting on the edge of her seat, practically leaning over Jasper to get a better view and hearing. Jasper was definitely the one getting impatient.

"Um… I better go," I said with a heavy heart, biting my lower lip.

"I guess," I could tell he didn't want this night to end either.

He looked me in the eye and brought a hand up to my cheek. He ran his finger tips over my cheek before cupping my face in one of his hands.

"I'll see you soon. I'll probably be at school on Tuesday or Wednesday," he promised.

"I look forward to it," I smiled.

He smiled back before turning and walking away. When he left he took a small part of my heart with him, I couldn't wait to see him again. With a piece of my heart missing I felt empty, I felt incomplete. The only person that could make that go away was Edward.

I watched as he got into a black Aston Martin Vanquish DB 9. I sighed before turning around and getting into Jaspers Toyota Hilux.

It was a quiet ride home, although Alice kept turning around and looking at me, curiosity and impatience evident in her face.

Finally we arrived home. I got out and walked to the door, leaving Alice and Jasper in the car. I figured they might like a moment alone to have a proper good bye.

I was seated on the sofa when Alice came running in. She jumped on the sofa next to me and started bombarding questions in my direction.

"Tell me everything!" she squealed.

Why not make this a bit difficult for her. I smiled to myself, "What would you like to know?

"Everything! Where did you meet him?"

"At the masquerade ball," I stated as a matter of a fact.

"_Bella!"_ Alice whined.

"Okay, okay. This guy was hassling me to dance-" I was cut off by Alice interrupting me.

"What!? Why didn't you get me!?"

"Are you going to let me finish or what?" I questioned raising my eye brows.

"Sorry! I'll be quiet." she made a show of zipping her lips and throwing the key away, over her shoulder.

"So anyway, this guy was hassling me to dance with him. I was telling him no, but he wouldn't listen. Then he grabbed my arms, " I though better of telling her about him grabbing me else where, she already had a death glare across her face, she can be very nasty -sometimes dangerous- when she wants to. "And Edward came and told him to leave."

"Then what happened?" she was bouncing in her seat, almost as though she was on ecstasy, but Alice would never take ecstasy, her dads a doctor and she knows all the side effects, such as not having enough spinal fluids.

"He asked me to dance and then after a while we went outside to get some fresh air."

"And then what? Don't try telling me that you didn't do anything, I saw how close you two were standing, and the way you two were looking at each other."

"We were out side and then he lent down and kissed me!" I squealed, joining her bouncing in my place.

"What was it like?"

"I cant even explain it! It was perfect! He seems to bring out such strong emotions in me, that I've never felt before, I like it."

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you!" she flung herself forward and swooped me up in a big hug.

Just then Edward phone he had given me, started to ring. I picked it up curiously and examined the called ID, along with Alice leaning over my shoulder. The caller ID simply displayed one word, _Me._

We both squealed. I seemed to have done a lot of squealing this evening.

"Shhhh!" I tried to quieten her down so I could answer the phone.

I pressed the button to answer the call.

"Hello?" Alice was leaning over my shoulder, her ear pressed against mine so she could hear as well.

"_Isabella," _he breathed. _"Just wanted to say good night and sweet dreams. I'll be dreaming of you."_

I couldn't formulate a response, I just sat there with my mouth hanging open. I heard a _click _and then the dial tone. I turned to look at Alice and she had the same expression plastered across her face as me. It was a combination of shock and joy. Slowly a smile spread across both of our faces.

"I just knew you two were going to get a long!" she stated as a matter of a fact.

"And how did you know that? Are you physic now?" I teased.

"No, but I could tell, the first time I met him when they were telling me they were moving down. Do you think he is the one?'

"I'm not sure, I think so."

Her hands flew up, "was it love at first sight?"

"I think so. I had seen him in dreams as well. In my dreams he was the price charming that was going to sweep me off my feet. In my dream it was love at first sight and today when I saw him I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight, I've never noticed anyone that way before," I felt silly for talking about my dreams, but I knew Alice would understand. She had had a dream about Jasper asking her out, then the next day he asked her out.

_______

That night I fell asleep with Edward on my mind.

There was still a little bit of the taste of his lips against mine, they tasted of vanilla and mint. It was now officially my new favourite flavour.

Charlies beatings caused me to lie but Edward's mere presents caused me to fly, I was flying on cloud nine, I never wanted to come down.

* * *

**I was listening to the Kings of Leon song Cannonball, thats what gave me the idea for the last little bit. (BEST BAND EVER!!)  
Please review again you know the drill: the more reviews i get the faster i'll upload the chapter, and if i get over 20 reviews i promise to try and make the next chapter over 2,500 words!**

**And i was nice, i didnt leave it with a cliff hanger this time!! :)**


	11. Dinner Plans

**You Guys are truly AMAZING!! U know that? u guys always give me such great reviews. :) THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH, KEEP THEM COMING!**

**Okay, well this chapter is darker again, but its sunday, in the story, and Edward will be at school on either Tuesday or Wednesday so it will get happier and more romantic again.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Twilight, but christmas is coming.... (Maybe i'll get lucky!)**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Alice and I still had the whole day of Saturday and most of Sunday remaining until Charlie would be returning home.

Alice and I had been on our best behaviour, I'm positive none of the neighbours could possibly have seen us leaving the house, anytime at all. Even if they had, and report it back to Charlie when he gets home, I would take the beatings happily. I wouldn't change one thing I have done this weekend. Especially not Friday night and the early hours of Saturday morning.

On Saturday, Alice and I had slept in until about twelve o'clock. Once we had woken up we had our showers and something to eat, we went to Port Angeles and did some shopping.

Apparently I had to have a whole new wardrobe due to the fact Edward, -just saying his name sent shivers down my spine and cased my heart to accelerate in pace-, was going to be attending Forks High. I really don't like Alice spending money on me, although I was all in agreement with this idea if it meant I was able to see Edward again and look decent in the process.

After a whole day of shopping I came home with so many new outfits. Alice had insisted that I needed to own a few skirts, unfortunately I wasn't allowed to go anywhere near the sweat pants. But, Alice knows what she's talking about, so, I trusted her and went with her suggestions.

She forced me to get some high heels, more commonly known to me as death traps. I was already clumsy and didn't need the heels to make me even clumsier!

On Sunday, Alice and I went out and caught a movie in the cinema. Afterwards Alice packed up all her stuff and went home, better safe than sorry.

I was just rising the sink when I was able to hear the tires on the driveway. My heart felt as though it weighed a ton. Charlie was home. I just hope he's not drunk, if he was I was really in for it tonight.

I walked over to the lace, hanging in front of the window, and peeled it aside. Walking hand in hand, next to Charlie was Jane. My heart lost a bit of the weight I was feeling earlier.

I was in the lounge when I the heard the front door open, then close, followed by the sound of their foot steps.

"Hi Dad. Hi Jane!" I figured that if I play nicely he might as well. I tried to make my smile seem effortless and enthusiastic, I'm not sure if Charlie Brought it. He was simply glaring at me. Although, Jane believed it.

"Bella!" she rushed over to give me a hug. I'm not that surprised she hugged me, when she hasn't seen me in a while she hugs me. Her hugs felt nice. They were warm and safe.

"How was your weekend?"

"It was okay. I had a lot of homework to get done," I had completely forgotten that I actually did have a lot of homework to do. I will have to try and do all of it tonight with out Charlie realising it. If he realised he would know that I had been lying to him.

"I remember those days," she laughed. "Did you catch up with your friend Alice, and go see that movie I suggested?" We actually had seen the movie she suggested, it was really good.

"Umm.." I was trying to think of a good excuse. "I wasn't Able to. Her family was still down in Denali, for the wedding. She's arriving home in about half an hour." I was proud of myself, that was perfect. It was hard to lie about events in a small town, especially with the Chief of police as your father, not to mention his girlfriend's a cop to.

"Good. That girls a bad influence on you. She's a spoilt brat in my opinion," Charlie voiced his opinion in a harsh, irritated tone.

I could feel the blood in my veins beginning to boil. How dare he say that about Alice!? She has never even been over when Charlie has been at home. We always plan it so we can get together when he is out of town or fishing for the day, with Billy and Harry.

I had to bite my tongue so hard, I could feel my teeth sinking into the muscle of my tongue. I was beginning to taste the salty taste of blood.

"Now Charlie, that's not very nice. You haven't even properly met her before. Her parents are good people, her Dad does a lot for the hospital. If she's anything like her mother I'm sure she is a lovely young woman. Don't be so quick to judge a book by its cover. "

I was horrified by Janes little out burst. She must feel very strongly about the matter. Charlie and I were both staring at her with our mouths hanging open. Apparently Charlie hadn't seen her like this before either.

I was able to remove my teeth from my tongue. Everything that I had wanted to voice, but was to scared to, Jane voiced for me. I was ecstatic she had taken my side and defended Alice so much, she herself doesn't even know Alice.

Charlie just grunted in response.

"How about we invite her over for dinner? Bella said she was getting home soon." I don't know how it is possible but my mouth dropped open even wider.

"No!" Charlie practically shouted. Jane's eyes widened in response to Charlie's harsh tone.

She was instantly defensive, "What? Why not?"

"Umm… they will only just be arriving home, I'm sure they will be tired and want to rest," I could tell he was frantically racking his brain for an explanation.

"Oh, okay. I guess I didn't think of that. How about we invite them over tomorrow night? Bella can invite Alice while she is at school tomorrow. What do you say Bella?" she really was persistent when she wanted something. Lucky for me.

"I thinks it's a good idea. Is that alright, Dad?" I looked at him with longing in my eyes.

"Of course! I would love to be able to meet Carlisle and Esme." his lips parted around his teeth as he tried to keep a smile on his face.

Jane looked between the two of us. Once her eyes were away from Charlie, his smile vanished from his face. He looked straight through me with such hatred. I'm going to be in some trouble when Jane leaves tonight, he's furious because he was ganged up on and didn't get his way.

After we had eaten dinner and I was washing the dishes Jane came through and said goodbye. Once Charlie had said goodbye to her at his car he came around the corner.

"How dare you gang up on me!? And Use Jane to your Advantage," he bellowed at me.

I turned around to look at him. His face was red with anger.

"I didn't-"

I was cut off mid sentence. "So what do you call that then earlier? Huh?"

"I wasn't the one who suggested it. Wouldn't she thinks it's a bit suspicious if you never ever let Alice come around?" I tried to voice my opinion is a strong confident voice. It started out confident but as I proceeded my voice got less confident and decreased in volume, until it was just a whisper. My eyes had also dropped in level along with my voice. My eyes were on the floor and my eyes were tracing the edges of the tiles.

"Look at me when you are speaking to me!" he demanded.

I tore my eyes away from the floor and looked at him. Encaged behind his dark eyelashes his eyes blazed with fire. All his facial muscles were taunt with anger and frustration.

"You can also stop lying to me. I know Alice isn't coming home when you say she is. I drove past the petrol station, near her house, on my way home and I saw her yellow Porsche sitting there. How dare you lie to my face like that!"

I couldn't find my voice to answer him. Even if I was able to find my voice, I have so idea what I was supposed to say to him.

"Aren't you even going to answer me? You lying brat!"

It happened so fast, my eyes weren't able to keep up with the movements, his open hand collided with the side of my face. I wasn't prepared for the impact, I cried out in surprise as I caught myself against the cold kitchen tiles. I felt his hand grip a fist full of my hair, and pull me to my feet. The pain was excruciating, I wouldn't be surprised if his fist came away holding a whole handful of my hair.

"Well?" he demanded, bringing his face with in inches of mine. I flinched with the close proximity of his face. The difference between the two faces that have been this close to me in the last few days, was extraordinary. There was no way in hell Charlie was able to even compare to the former person this close to me.

He pushed my body backwards until the edge of the counters top was digging into the flesh of my back. I stifled the cry of pain that was threatening to escape my lips. I would with out a doubt have a bruise on my cheek and a strip along my back.

I thought back to my memories of my first kiss between Edward and myself. I lingered on the details, such as the way his lips felt against mine, the taste of his lips, the feel of his hands on my face and the way he caused me to feel. All these thoughts helped me to block out the pain of Charlie's repeated blows against my body.

I decided in this moment right here, I would do everything I could to get away from Charlie and his abusive ways. Although while I am getting the beatings if I could just think about my prince, I know I will be strong enough. I had to be. I would be. Just for him.

* * *

**You guys know the drill, the more reviews i get, the faster i'll upload the next chapter!  
What do you think, should Bella Tell Edward about the beatings, or, keep it to herself?**


	12. smooth sailing

**You guys make me so happy!!! i cant believe all the reviews i got for the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight *tear***

* * *

I awoke feeling very dazed and confused. My back was in terrible pain. I opened my eyes and became even more confused. I was staring up at the kitchen roof. It was a cream colour with one simple light bulb hanging from the centre. The light wasn't glowing with yellow light, that meant it was morning, as I was able to see everything.

I sighed deeply before contracting my muscles in a effort to move my body off the cold, hard surface it was lying on. I knew I was lying on the floor. Either Charlie had left me lying here unconscious of I simply hadn't moved once Charlie was done 'teaching me my lesson'.

The moment I contracted my muscles it felt as though every nerve ending in my body was on fire. The simplest movement, such as just sitting up, caused me a great deal of pain.

I hissed in pain and slumped back down towards the floor. I didn't have any idea what time it was, although, I know it is before seven o'clock. I know this because Charlie obviously hasn't left for work yet. I know if he woken up and found me on the floor like this… lets just say he would not let it slip by. He would have beaten me some more before ordering me to go to bed.

I gritted my teeth, and pushed my body up and away from the floor, all the while my muscles were screaming in protest to the movement. Once I was standing on my two feet I was able to see the time on the stove, it is currently fourteen minutes past six. That gives me exactly sixteen minutes until Charlies alarm will sound.

I dragged my uncooperative feet along the floor until I reached the stairs. I looked ahead of me and anticipated the great deal of pain my body will be in, trying to make it up the stairs, while being quiet in the process, it was almost mission impossible.

The slight rise in steepness of one single step hurt so much I was tempted to just collapse exactly where I was and not move any further. I knew I couldn't chose the cowards way out. So, I chose to confront my fears and beat them. I was pretending that each step I took would take me that much closer to Edward. In all reality it was, each step I took, and conquered, today would put me that much closer to my time in which I will see Edward again.

I knew that thinking I had a claim on Edward already was completely incorrect, not to mention stupid on my behalf. I was afraid he would arrive at school expecting to find the beautiful girl he had danced with at the ball, therefore when he sees me being disappointed.

He will also have every other girls attention in the school grounds. Some were prettier that me, almost all of them were more outgoing than myself. What interest did I have to hold his attention.

Finally my feet reached the top of the stairs. I had conquered one obstacle for the day, although there were always more to follow. I was proud of myself: I didn't give up.

My legs screamed in protest as I took further steps into my bedroom.

I quietly shut my bedroom door behind me. I closed the remaining distance between myself and my bed. I fell straight on top of the covers. After a while, of staying dead still, my body began to feel the cold, and I began to shiver. I clawed my way along the bed until my protesting body was finally submerged underneath the duvet.

I closed my eyes hoping to find a little extra sleep.

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of my alarm clock. It felt as though I had only just shut me eyes.

I tested to see if my body was still in pain. I simply commanded movement of my right leg. A groan escaped my lips as I moved. The sleep hadn't done anything in reducing the pain my body was experiencing.

I slowly, and gently, swung my legs over the side of my bed and made my way towards the shower. The simple twisting movement caused me pain as well. It seems as though I'm always in pain when I turn my shower on in the mornings.

I stripped off my clothes and stood in front of the mirror. I inspected my face, both my cheeks were coloured in a slightly yellowy brown colour, they were going to bruise. I lifted one of my hands up to touch my cheek. The slightest touch hurt my cheek. Down the right side of my mouth there was a small trail of blood. I traced along the valley of blood to my lips where there was a small cut. All the blood had already dried, causing a protective layer. The rest of my body didn't seem to be affected much. There a bruise across my ribs, a bruise covering the left side of my hip, and a bruise on the left thigh as well. I realised, the pain I was experiencing, was due to the stiff position I had been in all night. And sleeping on the solid floor didn't do my body any good either.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water sooth, and relax my tensed muscles. After a couple of minutes the hot water had worked its magic and I was able to move a lot easier.

I reached up and grabbed my bottle of shampoo, squeezing a small amount onto my hand. I gently massaged it into my hair, using my finger tips. The warm, sweet aroma of strawberries helped to comfort me further, it helped me to remember who I was.

After stumbling out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my body, bent down to pick up my formally worm clothes, and made my way to my bedroom. I opened my closet and got a small shock at all the clothes it now held, I had forgotten I had gone shopping over the weekend with Alice. She had convinced me Charlie wouldn't even notice my new clothes.

_*Flash back*_

"_Bella, he's not even going to notice your new clothes. All men, especially Charlie, are ignorant when it comes to what people are wearing," she tried to persuade me._

_I knew she had a point, I walked out in clothes that are sometimes like rags, when other times I have walked out in a outfit I thought was really nice, and he didn't even say anything, or look at my clothes._

"_Okay. I suppose you are right," I admitted after thinking about it for a while._

"_Bella, I'm always right!" she giggled._

_*End of flash back*_

I laughed simply just thinking about our shopping trip. Alice always has the right answers, no matter what the situation is.

I pulled out the outfit I felt like wearing today and changed into it. I had decided to wear a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, that Alice had insisted upon me getting, she said it suited my figure. I decided to wear a long sleeve, black top with a V neck. It was close fitting and clung to my figure. I slipped into a pair of black ballet flats with a simple bow on top.

I walked to the bathroom to have a look in the mirror. I was surprised to see that the outfit I was wearing looked good. I just simply needed to dry my hair and cover up the bruises on my face.

I picked up the hair dryer and started to blow dry my hair, the warmth felt nice blowing against my head. After a couple of minutes my hair was dry. I put down the hair dryer and picked up my make up. I applied it evenly all over my face, it was supposed to give me a natural glow, according to the box it came in.

I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen, all along trying to decide whether I wanted cereal or toast. In the end I decided to have a bowl of cereal. Sitting on top of the bench I found a white piece of paper with blue writing on it. I hesitantly picked it up and examined the writing. It read:

_Invite Alice and her parents over for Dinner. Tell them to come at seven o'clock._

_I expect no funny business._

_Don't get used to it, it will not happen again_.

I was highly surprised, I dimly remembered him yelling at me last night and telling me that she was never coming over. I guess he came to his senses last night and must of realised he needed to pretend everything was fine, -when clearly it was not- for Jane.

Alice picked me up for school as usual. She couldn't stop talking about her date with Jasper last night. His parents were out of town on business so he had invited her over for a cooked meal, and some DVD's. everything had gone really well. I knew they were made for each other. It didn't even hurt thinking about him and how much I cared for him, when he in turn didn't. There was no room for thinking about him when my mind is so filled with Edward.

"So what time is Edward coming to Forks?" I blurted out, half way through one of her sentences.

She turned her head with annoyance at the interruption, before smiling at me. "A little impatient are we?" she teased.

"Alice!" I whined, the suspense was killing me!

"Okay! Don't get yourself so worked up!" She laughed. "The truck with all their furniture is scheduled to arrive at their new house at nine thirty. So he should be at school tomorrow."

I could feel the smile as it spread its self across my face. I was so happy. It felt like I was seven years old again and it was Christmas eve, meaning tomorrow was Christmas. I was that excited, plus some more.

The day seemed to drag. I sat in all of my classes staring at the clock, waiting for the day to finally be over. The hands never seemed to move! It was driving me insane. I had only been at school for a couple of hours but it felt as though it should be nearing the end of school.

Finally the day was over with and I was walking towards Alice's Porsche. I suddenly remembered I needed to invite Alice, and her parents, over for dinner.

I was leaning against the passenger side of the door waiting for Alice. It was weird, she always beat me to the car. I saw Alice approaching in the distance. She looked worried.

"Hey Bella. You look like you've got something on your mind. What's wrong?" her voice started to rise in tone as she carried on talking.

"Umm…," how should I put this? "Jane wanted to invite you and your parents over for dinner, and Charlie agreed," the words hung in the air between us.

Alice was looking at me as though she had seen a ghost. "What?"

"Charlie would like you, and your parents, to come over for dinner."

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

I nodded my head.

"I'm sure my parents would agree," she smiled. "So, what time do you want us?"

"At about seven," I didn't even realise we were back at my place until she pulled the car over.

"Awesome! See you tonight!" she waved.

I waved back as I watched her drive away. I turned around and started walking towards the house. In the drive way I saw Janes little car sitting there. It was next to the place Charlie always parks the cruiser.

I walked in side the house and was greeted by the smell of a roast lamb. I cant remember the last time I had a cooked lamb, possibly when Mum still lived with us.

I walked into the kitchen to greet Jane, Charlie had given her a house key so she could get inside when ever she wanted.

"Bella!" she exclaimed when I entered the kitchen. She was busy chopping up and preparing the vegetables and a salad. She has cooked here once before and she went overboard, but it seems she has gone even further this time round.

"Hi Jane. You don't need to do all the cooking, why don't you let me help?" I asked.

"Nonsense! Its no trouble at all. Why don't you go upstairs and get a start on you homework and then clean up before dinner," she smiled.

"Okay," I turned on my heel and made my way to my bedroom.

"Oh, Bella?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"I love you outfit. You look beautiful," she complimented.

"Thank you," I blushed. I moved forward and gave her a hug. She hugged me back tightly.

_*Later*_

All six of us were seated around the dining room table. Charlie was at one head of the table and Carlisle was at the other. Along the one side Jane and Esme sat together and along the other side Alice and I sat.

The evening was going well. Everyone loved all the food Jane had made, I was sure there would have been way to much for us all to eat, but every last scrap of the meal had been finished.

Jane stood up, "Why don't we all move to a more appropriate venue to talk, such as the lounge?" she offered.

Everyone agreed and headed toward the lounge where they all sat talking. Alice and I decided to head up to my bedroom to talk. I was dying to ask her all about Edward and his move and she seemed to be dying to tell me something as well.

"Uh, where do you think you are going, young lady?" Charlie asked in a harsh tone.

I looked around and saw all the heads in the lounge whip round in surprise at the tone of his voice.

"I… just… wanted to show Alice something." I tried to think of a reason we would be leaving.

"Just remember our little talk this afternoon," he added sternly while glowering at both Alice and myself.

He had told me this afternoon, that if I even dared to tell Alice about anything, I would regret the decision and I would be left with no friend. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, I was worried he meant I would have no friend because he would take her life, to make sure she doesn't tell anyone. Little does he know but she already knows.

It turns out that Edwards move had gone all smoothly, and he is enrolled to start school tomorrow. Im ecstatic! I didn't have to wait until Wednesday, I would see him tomorrow!

Alice said in the brief time she had seen and spoken to him today, he hadn't been able to stop talking about me. Something as simple as this made me feel all warm and bubbly inside.

He was thinking about me! Little did he know there is not one though that moves through my head that doesn't involve him.

Alice had wanted to tell me that Jasper had caught up with her after school today, that would explain the reason why I was at her car first, to ask if she would attend a dinner with him and his parents this Saturday night. Alice was so nervous, she was really worried they wouldn't like her.

"Alice, how could they not like you? Everyone likes you," I reassured her.

"But I don't know what they are like. I don't even know what I'm going to wear!" she moaned into the pillow.

I was shocked! Alice always knew what she would be wearing for the next week! She must really be worried, its so unlike her.

There was a soft knock at my bedroom door, "Alice? We are ready to leave. Please come down," I recognized Esmes' soft voice.

"Okay," Alice replied as she hopped off the bed.

I watched as they drove away, in Carlisles black Mercedes.

I had to do the dishes once they had all left, but that was okay. Jane helped me by drying and putting them away.

Jane decided she had had a bit to much to drink and probably wouldn't be okay to drive, she wanted to call a taxi, but Charlie disagreed and told her she was able to stay the night here.

This was great! It meant I wouldn't get a beating tonight, I was really afraid I would, what with Charlie having the Cullen's over for dinner, and what not. Although, he actually seemed to enjoy himself. He found out that Carlisle also liked baseball and sports, so they got along straight away.

Once all the dishes were done I said goodnight to everyone and headed upstairs to get changed for bed. I set my alarm clock to go off fifteen minutes earlier than usual, I wanted to look perfect, well as perfect as I can, for Edward.

I drifted off into unconsciousness thinking about Edward and what tomorrow would be like. I wondered if he was as excited for tomorrow as I was.

* * *

**I know this Chapter isnt like the other chapters, but i wanted to do the dinner and have a bit with Jane.  
In the next Chapter Edward will be at school!!! **

**The more reviews i get, the faster i'll upload the next chapter, i know u all want that Chapter!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, if i dont update again before christmas. (you can give me a review for Christmas, and in return i'll do another long chapter!)**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	13. Tuesday troubles

**I seriously love all of you guys!!! you always leave me such encouraging reviews, you give me the inspiration to keep writing!! (All right, i know it sounds cheesy, but I'm serious!)**

**~!!!!!MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however i do own the Santa hat I'm wearing!**

**ENJOY!! :D**

* * *

I knew somewhere, deep down subconsciously, I was dreaming. I was standing in the middle of a court, I'm not sure what court it is, it might be a basketball court. This confused me, I hate P.E. especially basketball, so why am I standing on a court?

In the distance I could see a figure merging out of the shadows, the movements were smooth and graceful. I could tell by the shape of the body that it was a male. His feet walked into the light, then the rest of him. But I wasn't able to see his face; this frustrated me to no end. His movements were slow and steady and slowed in pace as he approached me.

He held out a hand, and spoke in a silky voice, "Lets go."

The voice sent shivers down my spine; I had been waiting to hear that voice for the last couple of days. I knew with every cell in my body that the voice belonged to Edward.

Without even thinking about it, I closed the few steps distance separating us and took his hand in my own. I knew deep down that this wasn't the smartest move to make, there was something wrong, he never faced me, his face was turned in the opposite direction. Even walking in broad daylight, there was still a shadow that covered his face.

He stopped walking and pulled me to a stop as well. He looked down, suddenly the shadow lightened and I was able to see his face. He looked down at me with loving eyes, and a small smile on his face. He leant down, about to kiss me. His lips were just millimeters away from mine.

Suddenly the perspective of the dream changed, I was no longer the one about to be kissed, and I was now an on looker. He was leaning down to kiss another girl. This girl had long blond hair that fell in ringlets over her shoulders and half way down her back, her body was perfect, even standing still she still seemed to be very fluent and sure of her movements. She had full lips, coated with a glossy red lipstick. The sunlight's caught her lips and they glistened in the light.

Edward leant down and pressed his lips against hers. I felt my heart explode with sorrow and anger. She had taken him away from me.

Once he finished kissing her, she turned her head and looked straight at me, directly in the eyes. A small smile spread across her lips, she was mocking me, teasing me because she was able to get him, and I wasn't.

Sudden realization hit and I knew exactly who she was: Rosalie Hale. I go to school with her, she is a year ahead of me and never really given me the time of day, I don't even think she knows I exist.

She moved her hands to Edward's hair and pulled him down to her lips. Her fingers were entwined in his bronze hair. In a ray of sunlight something glistened on her third finger of her left hand, the finger leading to your heart.

My eye lids flew open in surprise, I sat up slowly and tried to think clearly.

Okay, I had to try and remind myself that Edward didn't belong to me; I had only met him once. Even though I knew this was true I couldn't help the sinking feeling as I realized that every girl in the school would be flirting and trying to get with Edward. But I couldn't help hoping that I might come out on top, even though I'm not the prettiest, the most confident or the most fun, but its what's in the heart that really counts, well at least that's my theory.

I was experiencing such strong emotions and they were completely irrational.

My excitement rose as I realized I would be seeing Edward at school today! But then, it also decreased into angst as I realized all the other girls would see Edward as well, my breathing started to increase in pace.

I had to remind myself to take a deep breath and calm down. Alice had said that when she saw him, he couldn't stop talking about me. That's a good sign, I'm positive about it.

I rolled over on my side to have a look at my alarm clock, it was ten minutes past seven, and in five minutes my alarm would ring.

I rolled over and shut my eyes, enjoying my time in bed. I had just shut my eyes when I heard a beeping sound. I was confused, I was sure five minutes hadn't already passed. The beeping didn't sound like my alarm clock. The sound was coming from my closet. I got up to investigate. I opened the wardrobe and stopped to listen. The sound was coming from above me. Suddenly I figured out what it was. It was the cell phone that Edward had given me. Edwards cell phone.

I reached above me and pulled it off the shelf. I inspected the caller ID. I felt like I was being untrustworthy: snooping in someone else's phone. But he had given it to me, so technically it wasn't snooping, right?

The caller ID read one simple word, _Me._

My heart accelerated and the excitement was building. I opened the text message and read the message, it read:

_Can't wait to see you again._

_-Edward_

I wasn't able to help the small squeal that escaped my lips. There was no way that I would have been able to.

A loud bang sounded behind me, making my heart skip a beat, I didn't know what to do, I didn't want Charlie to see the phone, if he did he would take it away from me and accuse me of stealing, and that would have very bad consequences.

I held the phone behind my back and turned around slowly. I looked from my left to my right. A wave of relief flooded my system; it was clear, Charlie wasn't anywhere near insight.

I figured out how to reply to a message and sent Edward one. It read,

_Me too_

_-Bella_

I realized I had told him my name was Isabella, rather than Bella. But, I'm sure that when Alice spoke of me she would have called me Bella, she knew I hated the name Isabella, but when Edward said it, it was a different story, he made it sound like music, he made it sound beautiful.

After my shower I stood in the doorway of my closet trying to decide what I was going to wear. I tried on multiple outfits that Alice had chosen for me, but none of them seemed quite right.

I decided to try on a pair of grey skinny jeans, that are a bit darker than the ones I wore yesterday, I pulled on a white, long-sleeved cashmere turtle neck, which had a black belt with a buckle, that sits around the waist and rests on your hips. I looked at myself in the mirror and was happy with the end product. The outfit showed off all my curves in the right places.

I was trying to decide what pair of shoes to where when I heard a knock at the door. I didn't know who on earth would be here this early; it was only twenty to eight. Alice would be here to pick me up at quarter past eight, just like every other day, so I ruled her out of the equation.

I walked down stairs and pulled the curtain back a little to see who was standing there.

I was surprised to see that it was Alice standing there, with a huge smile on her face, spreading from ear to ear.

I opened the door, "Alice, what are you doing here so early? Its only twenty to eight, you always pick me up at quarter past eight. Is everything alright?"

"Hey Bella! Yeah everything's fine, I just came to see if you wanted any help getting dressed, seeing as Edwards going to be at school today," she stepped back and eyed my outfit approvingly.

I blushed at the intensity of her stare; it was making me feel self-conscious.

She leant forward and wrapped me in her arms. "Bella! I'm so proud! You look great!"

"Thanks," I replied.

Alice looked perfect, as always. She was wearing a long sleeved, white V-neck Cashmere top, that came to mid thigh length with a pair of black full-length tights sheathing her legs. She wore a pair of black boots that came to the ankle. She was also wearing a crème coloured silk scarf. Her hair was covered by a crème coloured, woolen beanie, the longer bits of her hair were sticking out the bottom of the beanie.

"Now let's get to work!" she dragged me by the hand up the stairs.

She insisted upon me wearing a pair of black, leather stiletto boots that came up just and inch below the knee, I admit they looked fabulous but I was worrying about tripping and falling flat on my face, especially in front of Edward. Of course I lost the argument and ended up wearing them.

She moved onto my hair and curled my hair so I had ringlets overflowing over my shoulders and reaching halfway down my back.

She had added make up to the make up I already had on my face, she said it gave me a natural glow. She added a bit of bronzer to my eye lids and added a bit extra to my cheeks to create my cheek bones to be more prominent.

Half an hour later we were just pulling into the school parking lot and I couldn't sit still in my chair, I was bouncing in my seat.

"Whoa, Bella! Calm down! You don't want to ruin my car now, do you?" she chuckled.

I ignored her teasing, "Do you know what I got this morning?"

"A bit of fashion sense!?" she was laughing so hard at this point she couldn't breathe.

I shot her a glare and she slowly sobered up. "I'm sorry, Bella. What did you get?" she asked with a small giggle.

"A text,"

"From who?" she asked.

I just looked at her shocked. She finally caught on.

"Oh, from Edward," it wasn't a question, it was a statement, she knew exactly who it was.

I nodded.

"What did it say?" She asked, pushing for more details.

"That he can't wait to see me again!" the smile was so big and prominent on my face that my cheeks hurt.

"Well look," she pointed towards the entrance of the office.

All I could see was Edwards back as he was walking into the office, most likely to get his timetable.

I could see all the faces in the school turning to look at him. The girls were ogling at him, some people were looking at him out of curiosity and majority of the boys were glaring at him in envy.

He seemed nervous and shy, he was walking with his shoulders hunched forward and his head down, he didn't really look at anyone, if he did they were very fleeting glances.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt, which clung to his chest, making his muscles look very prominent. He was the definition of perfection. I'm sure when he is older, and if he wanted to, he would have no trouble what so ever becoming a model.

"He looks so sad, and uncomfortable," I commented to Alice.

"Well why don't you go and change that?" she pulled me back from leaning almost half way out of my window.

"I don't know what to say. He would probably think I was crazy or something. Or even worse he might not recognize me and think I'm a completely different person," I worried aloud.

"Bella, trust me, he will know exactly who you are," she encouraged, as she dragged me out of her car.

I fidgeted nervously with the bottom of my sweater, until I thought it was hanging just right, as I walked towards the office. I was just about to walk up the stairs and open the door when it swung open before I could open it. Edward walked out. He looked straight at me and smiled.

My memory hadn't done him justice; he was even better than I remembered.

His emerald green eyes brightened as he saw me, a slight smile formed on his flawless lips, and his hair was windblown, but it looked like he had just walked out of a photo shoot. I don't know how it is possible but he seemed to look even better that he had on Friday, at the masquerade ball. I'm sure it's a crime to be looking anywhere near remotely as stunning as he was.

I could see his eyes taking in my appearance, once again, I felt self-conscious. He seemed to like what he saw, because his smile increased in size.

I couldn't help myself, I was staring at him with a look that probably looked completely insane, and as much as I tried I couldn't stop staring.

"Hello," he said politely. "How are you this morning?"

"H-hi, I-I'm good thank you. H-how are you?" I stuttered trying to form a rational response. When he looked at me, especially when he smiled, I forgot everything.

"Much better, now," he replied.

* * *

**Okay, i just realized the people who live in america are a day behind New Zealand!  
My christmas is tomorrow! :P lol. I'm sorry! :)**

**Please Please review and give me some ideas on what Edward and Bella can talk about in the next chapter!!!  
i would really appreciate any suggestions, I'm at a loss at the moment! :( **

**the more reviews i get, the faster i'll upload the next chapter!!!**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	14. Colours of jealousy

**Thanks for all the great reviews and ideas!!! i hopefully will get to use most of the ideas in the upcoming chapters, i thought all the ideas were really good!!! I decided to go with and idea given to me from _GhostxHunterxLlamas_ for this chapter, i was thinking along the same lines as you!!**

**Okay a couple of things to appologize for: Sorry for the couple of typos in the last chapter!! Secondly sorry for the delayd update, its been christmas and i have also been away, so once again im sorry!! I know its not a very good excuse, but its the truth!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight of any of the characters!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

My day had just brightened considerably, it turned out that Edward was in every one of my classes, other than P.E.

I had never talked so much in my life: we talked about everything. I told him how my mother had left Charlie and I when I was younger. Although I was trying to be as honest with Edward as I could, I never told him about Charlie beating me.

It turns out that he knew how I felt, when my mum left, he was eleven years old when his mother died in a car crash. He was the closest to her out of his family. He has an older sister, named Kate. He had grown really close to her once his mother died; he never, and still to this day, had a good relationship with his father. His father, Edward Senior, remarried, his stepmother's name is Elizabeth. He seems very fond of her, when he speaks about home he never really talks about his father, but Elizabeth, he talks about all the time.

Hearing Edwards family background made mine seem not so bad, we had both experienced loss. I am able to fully understand the depth of his sorrow and pain. He doesn't seem to have a happy life at home. His father is horrible to him, Elizabeth tries to stand up for him as much as she can, although there is only so much she is able to do and say. Kate left home last year, with her boyfriend. That caused Edward to practically have been abandoned; everyone he loved seemed to have left him.

Edward comes from a broken home, just like me.

We were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch. I was scanning the room to find Alice. We always at together but she hadn't come to the table yet. Finally I spotted her sitting with Jasper at the small corner table. She looked up and met my gaze. She smiled in encouragement before mouthing the words, _knock him dead Bella. _Before sending a wink in my direction

"So, there you have it, the depressing life I come from," he murmured, looking down at his hands that here spinning a pen idly on the table.

I made a vow to myself that I would be there for Edward whenever he needed my help. I will stand by his side through all the hard times and I will never hurt him, he doesn't deserve that. He deserves someone he is able to talk to and trust.

I didn't know what to say to him, he had just told me everything there was to know about his family history. I just sat there looking at him in amazement. I felt honored, he hardly knew me but he trusted me enough to tell me all this personal information about his family.

I extended my arm across the table; I entwined my fingers with his. I marveled again at how perfectly they fit with each other. Just like a jigsaw puzzle, I believe that everyone has one soul mate out there, they may never find them, but it doesn't mean they aren't out there. Luckily for me I had just found mine, he was my special someone, my other half. He held the other half of my heart.

His eyes flashed up to my face. I had a small smile of encouragement on my face. He saw my smile and started smiling at me as well.

"You don't know how nice this-" he lifted our entwined fingers into the air, "-feels."

"I think I have a fair idea how good it feels." I teased, the smile on my face widening.

"You think so?" he challenged.

He got up and moved around to my side of the table, so we were sitting next to each other. Throughout all his movements our hands never separated in the slightest.

I wasn't able to speak due to the close proximity of our two bodies. I could feel the electric current running trough my veins, each beat of my heart would send out another round of electric shocks. I simply just looked at him, his glorious face.

He swung his other arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side. His arm was strong I could feel his muscles flexing as he pulled me along the bench.

A small gasp escaped my lips at the abruptness of his sudden movement, and our sudden contact, not that I minded of course.

I was gazing at his perfect hand and arm, which had me trapped against his side. I fit perfectly against his side, once again I realized how well we were made and suited for each other, it seemed as though every curve of mine fitted perfectly against him, it was as though we worked as a pair of antagonistic muscles, each fitting, and working, along side each other.

I could feel his gaze on my face. My face was beginning to turn red and heat up, as I knew he was watching me. A smile spread across my face as I turned my face to look at him. He answered me in a dazzling smile as well. I'm sure my heart stuttered a beat and then picked up and doubled in speed.

After a couple of seconds of comfortable silence someone asking one of us a question interrupted it.

I unwillingly tore my eyes away from Edward and looked up to see none other that Mike Newton standing before me. His sandy blond coloured hair was gelled into orderly spikes. He was wearing a pair of three quarter pants and a forks high school jacket. I could feel his gaze roaming all over my body. I felt very self-conscious at the look he was giving me.

"Um… Mike… do you need something?" I questioned, hoping that he would just go away and leave me with Edward.

"Bella? Wow you look pretty! How about we go out some time?" he smiled, what he must have thought was an alluring smile. Firstly, it was nowhere near alluring, it was just scary, and secondly, it definitely doest work when you have got a piece of lettuce, or something, covering your tooth, it almost looked as though he was missing a tooth!

_I didn't realize pirates were coming back into fashion! _ I thought to myself.

I felt Edward go instantly rigid against my side the minute Mike started talking, when he asked me out I felt him get even stiffer, I could sense his gaze locked on my face, waiting for what my next move would be.

I just sat there staring at Mike, partly because he has a piece of lettuce covering his tooth, another reason, he said I looked pretty –which I didn't find all that flattering, and thirdly I was staring at him in confusion as to the question he had just asked me.

"Mike, don't you see I'm kind of busy at the moment?" I wanted to say something more along the lines of, _don't stare at me! And, piss off!!_ I was furious at the simple fact he had interrupted Edward and myself.

He was looking at me as though I was crazy, he didn't even seem to have seen Edward sitting right next to me. Not to mention the fact that he has his arm around my waist. How ignorant can he be!?

"Oh, I didn't see you there, new kid," he said in such distaste and venom I had to control myself not to stand up and slap him straight across his face.

"How could you have not seen him there!? You jerk!" I said at the same time Edward asked, "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

I looked over towards Edward and noticed that his jaw was clenched; it looked like he wanted to say more but thought better of the idea. I could feel his hand against my back, morph into a fist.

"So what is it exactly that you want, Mike?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"What do you say we go see a movie tonight?" he asked. The way in which he was staring at me indicated that he wanted much more than just my company for a movie tonight. It seemed as though he was trying to undress me with his eyes. I shudder against Edward's chest.

" I don't think so, Mike, if you haven't noticed I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Well, what about tomorrow night?" he asked, still hopeful. He tried to smile his alluring smile at me; I just had to laugh as I saw it.

Edward's eyes were focused straight ahead of him on Mike. "She said no. Now leave," he ordered. I was a bit surprised at first; I had never heard Edward talk like that before. I didn't even realize he could talk in such a harsh voice; it was like rough velvet, if velvet can be rough.

The surprise turned into gratitude as I realized he was standing up for me, something that has never really been done for me.

I looked up at Edwards face and noticed that all his features were tensed and he had a frown in between his eyes. I noticed in that moment that Edward was jealous, and highly jealous. It made my heart flutter as I saw the way he was sticking up for me. I

"Excuse me, new kid, but I never asked for your opinion. Now why don't you just shut it before I come over there and shut it for you," Mike spat at Edward.

Edward arm around my waist was suddenly gone, I felt empty without it, as though he had taken half of myself with him. He was standing in front of Mike; he was a good foot taller than Mike. He was leaning forward towards Mike.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Mike tried to kept his voice calm and remain tough but I was able to hear the bit of wavering in his voice as he said it, the words sounded shaky on the way out.

"And why not?" Edward asked.

"Ugh… I have to go, the… um… the teachers calling me…yeah the teacher," he stuttered as he hurriedly walked off in the opposite direction from us.

Edward turned around slowly to look at me. I'm sure he was able to see the fear in my eyes, he sighed, "I'm so sorry," he said with his head in his hands, and elbows resting against the table.

"That's okay," I said with a small smile on my face.

Finally after P.E., my only class with Edward, it was finally time to go home.

I walked out the gym doors and walked over towards Alice's Porsche. I could make out two figures standing next to the car. The one was much taller than the other one, as I got closer I was able to make out that the taller one was Edward and the shorter one was Alice. They seemed to be having a heated discussion, about what I'm not sure.

Once I got into hearing range I was able to understand what Alice was saying.

"…My best friend!"

"I don't care!" Edward growled back at her.

I wasn't entirely sure what they were arguing over, but what ever it was they were deeply arguing about it because they didn't even notice my presence.

"I always do!" Alice shot at him.

"Exactly, that's why I should do it! You have already had your turn."

I cleared my throat. I still didn't even get the slightest hint of their attention. What? Was I blind now!

"I'm taking Bella home! That's the end of it!" Edward informed Alice.

Finally I realized what they were arguing about: who would be giving me a ride home. I wanted more than anything to be able to go home with Edward; I didn't want my time with him to end. But, I couldn't turn Alice down, she has been there for me the whole entire town and I don't want to hurt her, or make her think that I'm ungrateful.

"Don't I get a say in the matter?" I asked, breaking my silence.

They both turned around to look at me. Alice had a pleading expression; she was doing her puppy dog expression, the one she knew I couldn't resist. Edward was smiling his crocked smile at me, he knew from our short time today that I was unable to resist it.

I looked between the two possible drivers; I had no idea who I was going to chose.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

**Review and tell me any ideas you may have for future chapters! the more reviews i get the faster ill write and update the next chapter!!  
Hope you all had a great Christmas!!**

**v**

**v**

**v **


	15. Desires

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**Thanks for the reviews, they all mean a lot to me!**

**i don't own Twilight, apparently Santa doesn't have the power to give it to me . *tear* how sad is that?**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

I was sitting in the front seat of the car. I looked over and saw the smug smile plastered across the driver. The fighting between Edward and Alice had lasted about a total of ten minutes.

The victor of the argument was delighted, where the not so victorious was furious. They both left without even saying goodbye.

According to both Edward and Alice, on separate occasions, they have always been close and never ever had a fight before. I felt guilty knowing that I was the real reason that they were fighting.

I tried to cut into the argument and tell them that I didn't really care who I drove home with, but apparently I was still invisible to both of them.

Eventually I decided that I had had enough of all the fighting, so I started walking down the road towards my house. It wasn't that far to my house, it was probably about three miles. I could walk home if I had to. I just hoped and prayed that it didn't start raining, because if it did I would get saturated.

I heard a car blasting its horn behind me. I turned around and was faced with an old green looking Subaru. The person driving the car pulled up next to me and wound his window down; he leaned across the passenger seat and looked at me.

"Bella, why don't you hop in the car?" I saw the sandy blond hair first then the plain grey eyes. It was none other than Mike Newton.

"Um… no thank you," I answered. I kept my eyes straight ahead and increased my pace.

He dove slowly along side me, never taking his eyes away from me. "Aw, come on, don't be like that, darling,"

I froze mid step and shot an icy glare in his direction. "Firstly I will not go any where with you, and secondly, I'm not your darling."

He got out of the car and walked around to where I was standing, he opened the door for me and motioned with his hand for me to get into the car. "You will be my darling if I say so, now get in the car, darling," he ordered.

I felt an arm warp around my waist, I was ready to slap Mike until I realized it cam from the wrong direction. I was about to turn around and see who it was when I heard the voice I could distinguish through a crowd of thousands of voices. It was silky smooth, soft and sent tremors up my spine causing me to shiver with excitement and pleasure.

"She will never be your darling, she is my darling," his silky voice compared to the rough angry voice of mike, Made it sound even better. It sounded as though it should belong to an angle, rather than someone on earth, but it only belonged to one person, of course it was Edward.

I shot him a look of thanks and a small smile. I felt a thrill of excitement and pleasure wash over me as he called me _his_ darling.

He smiled down at me, and moved his lips down towards my ear, "I'm so sorry, I hope you will be able to forgive me, I wasn't being nice before," he whispered.

My heart accelerated at the closeness of him. I severely hope that he was unable to heart my heart beat, it was beating like crazy, never in my life had my heart beat so fast in all my life. It felt like I had just run a marathon, that's how fast my heart was beating.

No wait, that's a lie. It was beating even faster on Friday night at the masquerade ball, when Edward kissed me. Thinking back to that night, it brought a smile to my face, that was the first night that I had really started living my life.

"What? He your boyfriend?" Mike scoffed, he made it sound as though there was something wrong with the idea, of that we were doing something wrong.

I, myself, didn't know whether he was my boyfriend or not. I certainly wanted him to be, but I was unaware about how he felt on the matter. I looked up into his green eyes and gasped, it seemed as though he was thinking along the same lines as me. His eyes were smothering it took my breath away. I simply smiled at him and he smiled down at me.

Edward turned to look at Mike with a very smug smile on his face. "Yes, I'm her boyfriend, and she's my girlfriend. You got a problem with that?"

In that moment my heart exploded with pleasure, joy and pride. He wanted me, just as I wanted him.

"No way! What can she possibly see in you?" Mike asked with such malice and hatred in his voice, it caused me to do something I never expected myself to do.

I stepped forward out of Edward's arms and towards Mike. I raised my hand and swung. The palm of my hand came into contact against his cheek, creating a loud slapping sound. My hand stung. It felt like a thousand needle, all different sizes, were being pushed into my palm.

Mike reflexively lifted his hand up to his cheek, as though it might somehow help the pain, trust me it doesn't, I've tried. His eyes were round like sources, staring at me in utter amazement and horror.

There were a few minutes of silence, stunned silence. Suddenly breaking through the silence was Edward's laugh. It was so loud he caused me to jump.

Mike was so stunned he silently retreated and got back into his car, never taking his eyes off the two of us.

I shouted loud enough, for him to hear, "Oh, Mike? For your information I see everything in Edward, everything you don't possess. He's a perfect gentleman, he's polite, he's interesting, he's modest, he's smart, he's easy to talk to, plus everything else. And not to mention he's absolutely gorgeous!"

Mike simply drove away, all the while Edwards laugh was getting louder and louder. In the end I couldn't help myself, I started laughing along with Edward, together we laughed until he were out of oxygen, and had to stop to take a deep breath.

He dropped his hand around waist and exchanged it for my hand. He led me towards his shiny silver Volvo. He led me to the passenger door where he held it open for me and helped he in. I turned to smile up at him. He returned my smile with his dazzling smile. Before letting my hand go he pulled it up it and gave me a light kiss on the top of my hand. My face instantly turned red as the blush filled my cheeks.

That's how I ended up sitting next to a very smug Edward. He kept shooting glances in my direction every now and again. When he caught me throwing fleeting glances at him, he chuckled. I found myself trying to memorize the way it sounded, committing it to memory for eternity.

Once we were parked in front of Charlie's house Edward turned to me and said, "Oh and for the record, everything you said about me back there, is exactly the same with you. Although I could think of a lot more to add to the list," Edward looked me straight in the eyes, his eyes smoldering in return. "Oh, and for the record, your not a perfect gentleman," he chuckled, "you are the perfect person imaginable."

I felt the blood start to rise to my cheeks, I felt as though he were reading my every thoughts. I just hope and pray he couldn't. If he were able to he would know every unspoken desire I felt for him. I wanted to reach out and touch his cheek, and move myself closer towards him. I wanted nothing more than to separate the space between us.

I think he felt the same emotions that I was experiencing. He reached out his one hand and brushed his fingers gently across my cheek. "So beautiful," he murmured.

I leant my head against his big, warm hand. He opened his hand and I rested my head in his palm, sighing in total contentment. His touch wasn't the burning, scorching sensation anymore, it was just right, it was comfortable, and it was natural. It was heaven.

Edward's eyes dropped my gaze, his eyes made their way to my lips. Then back up to my eyes. He had a burning desire behind his eyes, they looked almost... hungry.

He slowly leant across the space between us, all the while switching stares between my eyes and my lips. He seemed hesitant, he seemed nervous, as though he might do something wrong and offend me, or scare me off. There was no possible way he were able to scare me off, and for the other one, offending me, I couldn't see how that were humanly possible in this situation; I wanted it as much as he did, maybe even more.

I leaned across the rest of the way until our lips meet. Our lips touched for just a second before he pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes; his emerald eyes were burning with an emotion I was unable to decipher.

"Isabella, Bella, I think… no wait, I know… I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you," he whispered, so close I could feel his warm sweet breathe against my lips.

I gasped and pulled back a fraction of an inch. He had just told me he loved me!

Words are not strong enough to explain the emotions I was experiencing. I knew my brain was unable to make out the feeling I was undergoing, but if I compared it to sight I would have seen the most dazzling, bright, twinkling lights available, all lighting up at once. Maybe lights aren't enough; I would see hundreds of thousands of diamonds, sapphires, ruby's, emerald's, an all the other precious gems, glittering in one of the suns rays.

If it had been touch it would have felt almost like a pressure, but not an uncomfortable pressure. It was as though I had been experiencing a migraine and suddenly the pain went away. It felt similar to a river flowing through my body, cleansing me, getting rid of all the bad toxins in my body, leaving me clean and pure.

If it had been taste it would have felt like the smoothest, purest substance in your mouth, tickling and causing your taste buds to tingle with pleasure. It would have an over all very desirable effect.

It was without a doubt the best day in my life. I felt completely whole. I knew I could trust him with the other half of my heart and he would look after it, as if it was the most precious jewel in the world. As I would do for his heart.

He noticed my silence and thought that he had done something wrong; maybe he thought he had scared me off.

He leant backwards and against his seat. His eyes were shut and his face tilted up towards the roof. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, between his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have waited, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I knew from the first minute that I saw you that you were the one," he said in a whisper, a pained whisper, afraid he had lost it. "But now look at me! I've just ruined it! All of it!" His voice was so filled with pain, and I didn't know what to do, how to help. I couldn't help but blame myself for inflicting this kind of emotional pain on to him.

I knew I had to fix it, make him see how the feeling was reciprocal. He had to know I had felt it to, just as he had explained it. I had to stop him hurting, I had to put him out of him misery. I had to make him fully, and truly understand.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he turned to look at me.

I leant across the car in one swift movement and crushed my lips against his. He gasped at first, at my sudden movement, then his lips moved in synchronization. I couldn't help feeling as though this was meant to be. I knew it, and so did Edward.

We deepened the kiss. Our first kiss held nothing against this kiss. This was pure bliss. We were answering every unspoken question and desire. Our lips moving in a fierce tango, the dance of love.

I pulled away, placing three soft kisses against his lips. "I have to go," I sighed before moving again and placing a passionate, longing kiss against his lips.

I pulled away and opened the door before pulling myself away from Edward. It was twilight, any minute now and the dark would completely invade and take over the once bright sky, causing darkness to fall over everything. I didn't realize how late it actually was. It would definitely be around six o'clock. Charlie would be home soon and I haven't even started cooking dinner!

Edward still held onto my hand, he gave it a small squeeze; the small gesture made my heart give a tight squeeze that ran down my arm and caused me to squeeze his hand. I pulled my hand away and before shutting the door I leant in and gave him one small kiss on the lips.

"I love you," I told him honestly.

"As do I," he replied sweetly.

I turned around and walked inside. Once inside I leant against the door and sighed. There was no way in hell that this day could possibly be ruined, no matter what happened with Charlie. I knew Edward loved me, that much hope could get me through anything, no matter how big or small. He would always be there for me.

* * *

**you guys make me so happy when you review! the more reviews i get the happier i become, which is good news in return for you guys because then i keep on posting new chapters, so if you want the next chapter your going to have to review this chapter, it can be your new years resolution: reviewing my chapters and other stories!**

**_*Can i have some ideas on the most romantic date you can possibly think of? i would greatly appreciate the ideas!*_**


	16. Jane's help

**Thanks for all the reviews and date ideas. the chapter was going to be too long so i broke it up, the date will be in the next chapter!**

* * *

I stood in my place, my chest heaving with the deep breaths I was taking in order to calm myself down. My breathing and heart rate were slowly returning to normal. But, just one thought of Edward destroyed all my progress, causing me to start all over again. It was pathetic, but the minute I thought of him it seemed as though my blood was spiked, it flooded to every area of my body, causing me to blush deeply.

_So this is what love feels like,_ I thought to myself. I have read about it many times and the different ways the author, or poet, tries to portray the emotions across to the audience. Even though I thought I understood what it would feel like to be in love, I wasn't even close. There are no words strong enough that are able to describe the intense emotions and feeling you have. So much stronger than I ever imagined I was able to experience.

The sound of shoes clicking against the tiles disrupted the path of my thoughts, causing them to transform into a thought of fear, dread, hate, and more fear. I was in so much trouble!

Every second I stayed unmoving felt like an eternity. I felt like a prisoner, who is honestly innocent, having to wait for the verdict from the judge, either setting him free of condemning him. I wanted the verdict to be my freedom, but I knew damn well there was no way in hell I would be getting off scotch free. There were two options: first, Charlie may have seen Edward and I together and would be beyond furious. Second, Charlie was going to be furious that I was late home, and hadn't even started cooking his dinner.

I waited, like a rabbit in the headlights of a speeding truck, to face my doom. Either way I was doomed. The person that rounded the corner was the last person I thought of in this situation, the only two I thought about were Edward and Charlie. But there she was standing slight and tall: Jane.

My heart instantly started to relax, therefore decreasing in pace. But as soon as it started to slow down it also began to speed up again. I knew Jane liked me, and looked out for me, but I was worried about what she would say to Charlie. I don't know whether she would tell him or not.

I traveled the contours and lines of her face. Her forehead was smoothed out of any lines, her skin spread evenly across. Her eyes seemed to have drawn together so they were slightly slit, but still beautiful, they also seemed to have a happiness embedded within them, and the skin around the outer edges were slightly crinkled. Her eyes looked happy.

I moved my gaze done to scrutinize her expression held with in her lips. The skin and muscles around her mouth were pulled tight. The skin was stretched, forming lines. Her lips were thin and parted over her teeth, revealing her perfect teeth.

When I added all the facial features and their movements together I soon realized that she was smiling, a wider smile that I have ever seem her smile before. I realized with a flood of relief that she was not angry, but excited and happy beyond words.

The next think I knew I was being swung around the hallway in Jane's arms, all the while I was able to hear her squeals of joy, almost like a kid on Christmas morning, getting exactly what they wanted.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked with different emotions evident in her voice. She was happy for me, but also worried.

"Tell you what?" I asked, playing it innocent.

"You know what! I saw you kissing him in his car!" she almost shouted with the excitement.

Holy crow! Oh no! This is bad! This is very bad! I didn't know what to do. They weren't meant to find out. If Charlie found out I would have to break up with Edward and Charlie would have it in for him. That couldn't happen.

"You can't tell Charlie! Please, promise me you wont tell him!?" I begged. The tears were beginning to well up in the corner of my eyes, creating a hazy blur that was difficult to see through. I blinked feverishly to try and clear my eyes.

"Okay, but only under one condition," she compromised.

"I'll do anything you want!" I put so much force behind the answer it was almost shouted.

Jane laughed at my expression and tone. "You have to tell me everything!"

"Okay, but I need to start on dinner first."

"I've already cooked dinner, its waiting and ready when ever we decide to eat. So now you can tell me everything!" She seriously was a lifesaver!

"Come on!" Jane grabbed my hand and led me over towards the couch.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" my voice slightly shaky on the way out., partly because I was so excited and secondly I was trusting her with the most important secret in my life.

"Everything! Where did you meet him?" she nearly tripped over her words on her rush to get them out.

Hmmm… how much to tell her? I wanted so badly to tell her about the ball, but I wasn't sure whether I should or not.

She saw the indecision in my face, and said," You know you can trust me. I promise I wont tell Charlie anything. I will keep it to myself, honest. Cross my heart and hope to die," she mimicked the actions, all the while giggling.

"Okay! But wait here, I have to go get something," I said while dashing up to my bedroom to find the desired objects.

"Okay, well you remember that night when you and Charlie went up to Seattle?" She nodded, so I carried on. "Well there was a masquerade ball on that same night. I told Alice I wasn't able to go, but she kept insisting and insisting, it was getting hard to ignore. But when I realized it would be the same weekend you guys were going away, I told Alice I could go." I held out the pictures Alice had taken. There was one of me by myself in my dress. One of Alice and I together. One of Jasper Alice and I together.

"Wait! Were you kissing Jasper in the car?" she squealed. It amazed me at how excitable she was able to get. "How long have you liked him for now?"

"No it wasn't Jasper. He was Alice's date, and is her boyfriend," I simply informed Jane.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But then who-"

I cut her off before she got the wrong idea. "I'll get to that part in the end."

I continued to flick through the photographs. A lot of them were of Alice and I, some we were being silly in, others we were smiling nicely for and some were with Alice, Jasper and myself.

"Bella, you are so stunning! Your gorgeous!" Jane exclaimed casing me to blush a deep shade of red.

Finally I was at the picture I had been trying to reach. It was one of Edward and I. Alice had taken it before we left. Edward and I had our arms wrapped around each other's waists, and we were both smiling for the camera. This was definitely my favourite picture.

"That's Edward," I said while motioning towards the picture.

"He's gorgeous! Does he live here? I haven't seen him around town."

"No, he's just moved here with his Father and step mother. Well any way, he asked me to dance, and in that moment I realized he is everything I could have ever wanted. It was like love at first sight, and he felt it as well." I smiled as I revisited my most precious memories.

"I'm so happy for you! When are you guys going out on a date?" Jane asked.

It was a simple question that I had no answer for. We hadn't really discussed the date part; we just kind of skipped ahead to the 'I love you' part, which I'm so thankful for, now it means I don't have to keep my feelings under wraps from him. I could be myself, just minus the abuse part.

"I'm not sure yet."

As on cue, Edwards cell phone, my cell phone, started to chime. I have no idea I how I heard it, it was very faint and gentle, almost like a lullaby. Without thinking about my own actions I flew off the couch and ran up the stairs, tripping once.

When I finally got to the phone I was breathless. I held it before answering, trying to take a few deep calming breaths. Once I had myself under wraps I looked at the caller ID, it stated one word, _Me._ I had to restart my breathing all over again.

"Hello?" I answered out of breath.

"Isabella," it sounded as though Edward breathed my name as a sigh of relief.

"Edward," I breathed out as well.

"I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to hear your voice," he chuckled slightly. The chuckle sounded embarrassed and guilty. He reminded me of a kid getting caught out in class for talking.

"I cant stand it either, it's difficult being away from you," I murmured. The blood rushed its way up my veins and brightened my face in a shade of red.

"Look at us, we are hopeless, we have been separated for about twenty minutes and already it's beginning to be too much to bare."

I laughed slightly as he pointed it out to me. It also made me aware that I had to be with him. It wasn't just a desire but a need. It was as though he was my air; I cannot live without my air. I needed my air, and Edward was the one who supplies me with the necessary air I crave. Without air, without Edward, I cannot survive.

"I have an idea," Edward began, "Would you like to go out with me, as in on a date. It seems as though we missed out that stage," He laughed, so carefree, so beautiful.

"I would love to! When?" excitement over powered my body, I had to hold the phone away from my mouth and cover the mouthpiece, to prevent Edward from hearing the small squeal that escaped from my lips.

With a heavy heart I realized that I mightn't be able to go on our date, when ever it is. Charlie was constantly in the way. But I wont give up, I'll find a way around it, Edward and I are meant to be, we _will_ find a way around it.

"What about tonight? I could come get you in about twenty minutes, then we can go to a special place I know."

Edward painted the most perfect picture in my head: the two of us, sitting side by side, enjoying each other's company, sharing our unspoken desires.

It was going to break my heart, and his heart, when I was going to say the words that would destroy the picture in my head.

"Edward, honestly I would love to but tonight's-"

Jane standing in my bedroom door, waving her hands in the air like a maniac, and trying to get my attention distracted me.

I held the phone away from my ear while covering the mouthpiece with my hand. "What's wrong?" I hissed quickly.

"Tell him you can go! Just tell him you can go! But, get him to pick you up at about eight o'clock!" I wasn't sure what she was planning, but if it had anything to do with Edward and I, of course I was going to go along with it.

"Forget that. Tonight will be perfect! All though would you maybe be able to pick me up at about eight o'clock? My dinners been cooked, and… and it would be rude if I wasn't here." I was desperately trying to think of an excuse that would be completely rational, and understanding.

"That's perfect. I'll see you at eight o'clock. I love you," shivers went up my spine again at hearing those three words.

"I love you too," I whispered before ending the call.

I threw the cell phone onto my bed and threw myself at Jane with my arms wide open and encaged her in a steal hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I whispered against her ear.

"Your very welcome. I couldn't have you cancelling your date with Edward over something as small as Charlie, now could I?" her breath came out in hot puffs of air against the top of my head. She was definitely the closest thing I have to a mother, I thought. And I loved her like a mother as well.

I have never wanted to laugh so badly until she said that Charlie was small and insignificant. It was without a doubt the funniest thing ever. A wave of hysteria washed over me and I had to fight so hard to keep the laughter from exploding out of me. As much as I tried a small giggle still managed to escape my lips.

"But how am I going to go without Charlie finding out?" I couldn't think of anyway.

"I'll take him out to a movie, there's this one that I really want to see," Jane laughed lightly. "And after the movie we can go out for dessert, there's this new place I want to try out."

I had no idea what so say to her, so I threw my arms around her once again and just kept repeating 'thank you'.

I was helping Jane set the table for dinner when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway.

A moment later we were all seated around the table eating the spaghetti bolognaise Jane had made. It really had a taste of Italian to it, I couldn't quite put my finger on the exact spices she used, although, I know she used a variety of different spices.

"So, Charlie, I was thinking, how about we go see that new movie out?" Jane asked casually.

I had to hide the smile that broke across my face; it would surely give me away. He would suspect that there was something different about me today, especially today.

"Why?" He asked bluntly.

"I just thought it would be nice for us to go out for a movie and then get some dessert. I want to spend some time with you, alone, just us two," Jane shot a look in my direction and winked with the eye Charlie was unable to see.

"I don't know, what about Bella?" So now he starts play the father figure!

"I'll be fine Dad. You two go out and have fun. I've got lots of homework to do," I kept my voice calm and steady.

"Well then why don't we stay here instead?" he persisted.

"I want to go out. We hardly ever go out anymore."

"Okay, sweetheart, what ever you say. I'm just going to go upstairs and lie down for a while. What time does the movie start?"

"At quarter to eight," Jane replied, joy evident in her voice.

I watched as Charlie slowly walked up the stairs before I started hugging Jane again and telling her thank you.

"You're very welcome, just be back by eleven, and be in bed, too," she chuckled.

* * *

**Okay... something new, if you review i will send you an extract from the next chapter, like a preview, i guess!**

**_So REVIEW!_**


	17. One Red Rose

**Thanks for all your great reviews! I love you all!**

**A huge thanks to_ Other Friend, GhostxHunterxLamas _and everyone else's ideas i used, i kinda mixed the ideas together, so thank you for all your ideas, without them i wouldn't have been able to write this chapter!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Do your homework and be in bed by nine o'clock, do you understand?" Charlie ordered before walking out of the house holding Jane's arm.

I nodded my head in an obedient way. I didn't want to physically answer him, because if I did I would have lied and if he ever found out… lets just not go there.

I watched as they both climbed into Charlie's police cruiser and reversed out of the driveway. Once the car was out of sight I ran up to the shower and turned it on before checking the cell phone Edward had given me. There was a text on the screen, from Edward of course, telling me there were only twenty minutes until he would see me again. A simple little thing like that made me feel so special. It meant he was thinking about me.

After I had had a shower and I was clean I walked back to my bedroom with the town around me and tried to decide what to wear. I wasn't sure what we would be doing, I didn't want to dress to smartly, but then again I didn't want to under dress incase we were going out somewhere.

I opened my window and leant out. The sky was clear, the stars glittering against the black background. It was also a warm evening without even the slightest breeze. It felt surreal, as if I were in a dream. The sky was never clear and it was always cooler and raining, maybe tonight was just a special night. I could live with that.

I went back to my wardrobe and proceeded to dig through all the clothes Alice had bough me. I had an idea about what I was going to wear.

Aha! I smiled as I pulled out the dress I wanted to wear. It was a knee length midnight blue dress. It was made from silk. As I slid it on over my head I marveled at how easily and smoothly it slid over my body. It wasn't like anything I had worn before, it felt so amazing.

Along the front, in the middle, buttons held the two pieces together. Around the bust area it was tighter, and just underneath my bust there was a thick piece of black silk creating a belt. After the belt of black, the skirt part cascaded down my body. The neckline wasn't too low or too high, it was in the perfect place. The straps were about an inch thick; they connected to the back of my dress on either side of the invisible zip. The over all result was very flattering, it said I was casual and laid back, along with being sexy and fun. It was perfect!

I quickly moved onto doing my make up. I kept it natural and light, the bronzer I was using had a bit of a sparkle to it, so if I were caught under the right lighting it would shimmer. I brought out my cheekbones, and my eyelids, along with my lips. I applied a small amount of mascara on; my eyelashes were already quite dark so it didn't take much to enhance them. I also applied a small amount of eyeliner, creating my eyes to stand out. The combination of mascara and eyeliner made my chocolate brown eyes seem to have a twinkle in them, unless that was from the excitement I was experiencing…

I left my mahogany hair to fall in loose ringlets cascading over my shoulders and back. I simply just tipped my head upside down and shook my hair, causing it to get a bit more volume.

I decided to wear a pair of plain silver hoop earrings, which Alice had given me for my birthday last year.

I decided to wear my pair of black ballet flats, the only detail was a knot in the middle of the toe area.

I stepped away from my mirror hanging behind my door, (Jane was horrified to find out I didn't have a mirror in my bedroom, so, she insisted on buying me one); I was amazed to see that the beautiful woman staring back at me was actually me. I felt amazing. It's a miracle what looking good does to your self-confidence levels.

I glanced over at the time. There were only three minutes left until eight o'clock. I felt the excitement bubbling up inside me. I would be with Edward in less than five minutes. I looked back in the mirror and the person looking out at me had a smile on her face.

I quickly dashed into my wardrobe and grabbed out my black cardigan, just in case it got colder later on; there was no point in tempting fate.

I heard a soft knock from the front door down stairs. My heart rate suddenly picked up in a dramatic way, and before I knew it I was running down the stairs –never a good idea when you're a klutz – and stood in front of the door with my hand on the knob, trying to catch my breath.

I opened the door and was met by a – no _my _– Greek god. He was as handsome as ever, wearing a pair of dark grey jeans and a black and white long sleeved button up shirt. His hair was the same as it had been at school: absolutely perfect. His hair looked as though he had just woken up, but it was perfect.

"Bella… you look… stunning." Edward seemed to be having a hard time thinking coherently and trying to find the correct words.

"Thank you. You look amazing as well," I complimented, looking at his angelic face. His eyes seemed to have that same twinkle in them as mine did. We were both experiencing the same excitement.

"Not with you standing here in comparison. You are without a doubt the most beautiful person on this planet," his voice was very appreciative, it also had an undertow. I suddenly realized it was pride. He was proud I was his girlfriend, it made my heart swell in pride, and he was_ mine_.

I felt the blush sweeping over not only my face, but also my whole body, prickling with the sensation of the blood rushing to the surface.

"You underestimate your self. Edward, have you looked in the mirror lately, you are beyond words."

"Nothing compared to your beauty," he replied with a chuckle. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, reaching out his hand and taking mine.

He led me towards his car, where he opened the door for me, like I had seen in olden day movies. Always the gentleman, I thought to myself.

Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going. I was confused when he took a road that led to the outskirts of town, and suddenly went down a road that was a dead end and had a sign warning you not to enter, saying that it was under construction, but I wasn't able to see construction anywhere.

He stopped the car at the end of the road and came around to open my door for me. I stayed in the car, I trusted Edward completely but I was a bit worried as to why I was out here on a road that wasn't supposed to be entered.

Edward could obviously see the hesitation and confusion in my eyes because he reassured me saying, "I promise you will love it. I like to come here when I'm alone, no one else knows about it, except for you, now."

I looked into Edward's eyes and saw the love they held for me, without even thinking about it I grabbed his hand, that was extended to me, and pulled myself out of the car.

Edward dropped my hand and walked behind me where he covered my eyes with his hands.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I jumped, and my heart increased in pace as his hands clamped over my eyes blocking out all the light. I couldn't think of any reason as to why he was covering my eyes, unless he wanted something to be a surprise.

Edward noticed my panic and dropped his hands instantly. He stared intently into my eyes, his green eyes looked pained. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I thought it would be romantic, to give you a surprise, I mean," Edward apologized.

"No Edward, I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard before." I reached up my hand and tried to smooth the crease between his eyebrows. "I'm ready now," I said and shut my eyes.

"If you can promise to keep your eyes shut it will be easier," he offered, as he began leading me by the hand.

"There's a little step coming up soon. Okay, now," he instructed as I dawned closer towards the step.

I could hear the rustle of branches as we made our way through them. Although I could never feel them I knew they were there. I assumed Edward was holding them aside for me.

"No peaking," he chuckled.

"Are we there yet?" patience is definitely not evident in myself tonight, plus the curiosity was growing and growing. I hated being unaware of what was going on. Plus it was so hard to resist the temptation to open my eyes and have a small peak at all my foreign surroundings.

I could feel Edwards hands around my waist, holding me back against his body. He chuckled before answering my question in a whisper. "Open your eyes Bella." I could feel his warm breath at the base of my neck.

I opened my eyes and was shocked into awed silence. It was beautiful. There was a circular area of grass, with wild flowers in all colours growing. Tall trees surrounded the area. Towards the further end of the small meadow there lay a small bridge crossing over a stream. Seated on the old wooden bridge was a dark blue blanket laid down. On top of the blanket there were candles in the middle and a slim vase with one single red rose: the symbol for love.

I gasped at the sight in front of me, it was without a doubt the most beautiful, and romantic thing my eyes had ever fallen upon.

I spun around in Edward's arms until I was facing him, my face just inches away from my face. "You did this for me?" I questioned.

"I did. Your special, you deserve it," he whispered before leaning down and kissing my cheek.

I hadn't realized I was crying until he kissed away the tears. They were tears of pure ecstasy. The couple of tears that escaped my eyelids rolled down silently until kissed away by Edward.

"Thank you," I whispered before reaching up and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a run towards the bridge. The picnic blanket was like a beacon, beaconing me towards it. I was smiling so hard, from all the joy that my cheeks were actually beginning to hurt, from being stretched so far.

When I got closer to the blanket I realized that there were rose petals sprinkled across. There was also a punett of strawberries and a small punett of chocolate sauce. I couldn't believe that Edward had spent all this time setting this up for me, it made me feel so warm and so, so… wanted. My heart expanded, creating even more room to love him with, as I realized what he had done for me, and how romantic he was.

This is without a doubt a day I will remember for the rest of my life. First Edward telling me that he loves me, our passionate kisses in the car, and now all of this that he has done for me.

He pulled me down onto the mat, so that I was flush against his side. His one arm snaked out to wrap me securely in his grasp.

"What do you think?" he asked after a moment of silence, I was still so stunned by all of this.

"You know what? I love it! Although I love you even more," the truth poured out of me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged myself with all my force against him. He took is other arm away from the ground, the arm that was supporting him, and wrapped it around me. I felt a slight pressure against my hair and realized that it was his lips.

He let go of me, but kept one arm securely around my waist, as if someone was going to try and steal me away from him, and reached out and opened the strawberries and chocolate sauce. He dipped one strawberry into the chocolate sauce and brought it to my mouth. I opened my mouth and took a bite. He put the rest of the strawberry in his mouth, except for the very end bit.

"How was your evening?" Edward asked.

"It was pleasant, I guess. My Dads girlfriend was there and she made dinner."

"I didn't even see them there. I should have gone inside and introduced myself," he seemed ashamed of himself; I guess he thought he was being disrespectful.

My heart froze. There was no way that he was going to be meeting Charlie, now or never, I couldn't subject him to that. Plus, Charlie would act all nice and then when Edward went I would be in a lot of trouble, considering that I would have been lying to him.

"Uh, they weren't there. They decided to go and see a movie instead," I responded in a harsh voice. I didn't mean to talk to Edward like that. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What for?"

"For talking to you like that when you mentioned my father."

"Don't worry about it. What's wrong, do you and your father not get along?" sympathy was twisted up in his voice. He knew what it was like not to get along with his father. "I noticed that the other day when you were talking about home, you talked about Jane but never your father."

I was silent for a minute, figuring out what I was supposed to tell him. I didn't want to lie to him, but then again I couldn't tell him the truth it would put him in danger. But there was also a nagging sensation deep down that wanted me to tell him, to be able to confide in him and tell him everything about me, these feelings came from my heart. But my brain told me not to tell him.

"I'm sorry if I over stepped the boundary-"

"Its fine. You told me about your dad, its only fair I do the same in return.

Well, you see Charlie is very… strict about… things. We often have fights," I was trying to keep this as close to the truth as possible. "He's got a drinking problem as well, it started when my Mum left us. He also has anger management problems; he gets angry easily, over the smallest things. But since Jane has been around it hasn't been so bad." I spoke softly, keeping my eyes on our entwined fingers between us.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't know."

We continued to eat our strawberries and chocolate sauce and spoke about lighter topics. It was easy, we were both enjoying ourselves and the conversation topics flowed easily.

We were both lying down on the ground and looking up at the stars. I had my head resting on Edward's shoulder and he was playing with our fingers that were entwined. The starts above us twinkled and glittered against the solid black sky that was blue not too long ago.

"You know, this feels so right," Edward spoke softly, as he said _this _he gave me a small squeeze.

I knew exactly what he meant, I wasn't able to describe it but I knew it was the real thing, and there was nothing anyone could say that could make these feelings go away. I was bonded to him, just as he was bonded to me, for eternity.

I sat up, out of Edwards arm that was around my shoulder, and look deep into his emerald eyes. They were glistening with joy as he lay there holding me. His face was serene, only the simple motion of pure happiness evident anywhere amongst his features.

I leant forward and pressed my lips to his. He reacted immediately, which was exactly what I had hoped for. He brought one hand up to my cheek and the other rested on my lower back, holding me closer to him. I laced my fingers through his bronze hair and I placed the other one against his cheek.

Our kiss was deep and passionate, as if our lips were searching each other's heart and souls. Edward was the purest of all, just as I was, never tainted by anyone else. We were both experiencing these emotions for the first time, together, as equals. None of us had experience in this department, we were learning as we were going.

Once we were both breathless I rested my head between the base of his neck, and his jaw. My head fit perfectly in the concave area. I marveled again as to how well we fit together, just like we were made for each other.

"Can I show you something?" Edward asked while sitting up.

I looked at him curiously, "be my guest," I motioned with my hand.

He stood up and extended his hand to help me up. I took it eagerly, not that I needed any help, it was just another excuse to hold his hand and feel his warmth.

Edward led me to a bank about a meter high, at the bottom between the two banks, lay the stream, which the bridge rose over. The water was crystal clear and threw back our reflections. A gentle breeze had started causing the water to ripple and my hair and dress to slightly blow out behind me as we walked.

We walked along the bank of the stream, silently, just enjoying each other's company. High above in the trees came a loud high-pitched noise; I recognized it to be the sound of a bird. No wait, two birds.

"Those birds making a noise, they're love birds," Edward informed me in a whisper as not to scare them away, after all we were in their habitat and their home, it's only fair that we respected them.

I was about to respond and tell Edward how ironic it was, when I lost my footing and stated to fall, towards the creak. A small noise escaped my lips, but before I was able to fall very far I felt something holding me around my waist. Once my feet were both firmly planted on the ground again I realized that Edward had stopped me from falling.

"Hmm… it seems as though I'm not going to be able to let go of you again, before you decide that it would be a nice night for swimming, and ruin your pretty dress," Edward teased me, before pulling me further away from the banks edge.

We walked along the creeks edge for an immeasurable amount of time, with Edward's arm around my waist and my head resting on his shoulder. After a while we turned around and headed back to the bridge.

"What's the time?" I suddenly asked panicked. Jane had told me to be back before eleven, and I had completely forgotten all about time, with just Edward and I out here, away from civilization, away from town, it seemed as though time had frozen completely.

"Its eleven thirty,"

"Oh shit! We have to go!" I all but shrieked. But was surprised at my use of language, I had never sworn before, but this seemed like and appropriate time. I was almost ashamed that Edward had heard it but didn't have time to worry about something so small.

Charlie is going to be home! I'm going to be in so much trouble, I don't think there will be any way out; I'm all but screwed. I don't even have my phone! I had forgotten it; so I hadn't got the text from Jane telling me when they would be leaving to go home, giving me time to get home.

"What's the hurry," he asked, obviously confused by my reaction.

"I was supposed to be home by eleven, but I forgot all about the time. Please take me home," I could feel the panic building up inside me. I tried my best not to let any of the panic come out in my voice. I needed to be calm. I needed Edward not to suspect that something was wrong.

"Okay, I'll just get the things," he replied while bending down to pack them up. I bent down and started to help.

In about ten minutes Edward pulled the car into my driveway. Relief flooded through me as I realized that Jane's car wasn't here and there was no light on inside the house.

Edward noticed my change in mood and looked at me with a questioning look.

"They're not home yet," I explained.

"I'm sorry if I get you into any trouble. I truly am," his gaze was full of sincerity, and relief, just like mine.

Edward opened the door for me and walked me to my front door, all the while he had one hand behind his back, I tried to see what he was hiding but it was useless, plus it was dark.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," I thanked him while reaching up to give him short, but passionate kiss. As much as I wanted to kiss him for longer I had to pull away in fear that Charlie would be home soon.

He pulled out the object from behind his back, he was holding the red rose with one leaf on it, and all the thorns had been cut off.

Edward looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you. My love will be remaining until this rose dies."

I took the rose he was holding towards me, and realized with astonishment that the rose was in fact made out of silk; it would never die; just like his love.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly; feeling all of his bodies warmth. He really and truly was everything I wanted and would ever want. We could get through anything.

"I love you too. You better get going before Charlie gets home. I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said before turning around and unlocking the door. I turned around to smile at him.

"Sweet dreams, my Bella," Edward said in a heart braking voice, before turning around and walking towards his car.

I realized that that was actually the first time he had called me Bella, he always called me Isabella, because for some dumb reason when I first met him I told him that my name was Isabella. I guess it was just nerves. I thought I liked the way he said 'Isabella', but the way he said 'Bella' had even more of an effect on me. Probably because that is what everyone else calls me, so it feels more natural and it feels more like me. It feels as though he is actually talking to me, rather than Isabella.

I watched him until he got into his car. I sighed before turning around and walking into the house. It had been a perfect evening. I would have to phone Alice and tell her about everything. She would be so happy for me, considering that now we both have a special somebody. She would also suggest that we go out on double dates.

I laughed quietly to myself considering that it could be quite awkward, not to mention funny.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEEN!?"

Oh shit! Charlie!

I saw him holding something and screamed as he swung at me.

* * *

**Ooohhh... dun dun dun! cliff hanger! The more reviews i get the faster i'll update, and put you all out of your misery!**

**Long chapter, huh? if there are any spelling or grammar areas please forgive me, its like 3.30am!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
Reviewers will get a preview of the next chapter!**

**v**

**v **


	18. Broken Part 1

**This is a sad chapter, but please don't hate me!**

* * *

I managed to duck out of the way of the swinging steal baseball bat, that Phil –Renée's current husband – gave Charlie.

The lights were out, fooling me into thinking that they weren't home, which meant I wasn't able to really see anything. I could make out the silhouettes of objects, but nothing to do with the details or facial expressions. Although I couldn't see Charlie's facial expression I knew what they would look like. I had seen it too many times to remember and count.

Without thinking about it I ran straight up the stairs and into my bedroom and pushed against my door with as much force as I was able to produce.

Leaning against my door, breathing deeply with my chest heaving, I realized how stupid I had been. Firstly, I had run upstairs, meaning there was no way out, which meant I was trapped up here. I was trapped up here with a monster. Secondly, I had shown fear, which is never a good thing to show; because it gave Charlie the satisfaction of knowing he was scaring me. I knew that it would only edge him on that much further, creating him to be ruthless and unrelenting.

"I SAW YOU OUT THERE WITH HIM! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" he screamed in pure fury as his fists collided with the door.

Each time his fist collided with the door the bash sent a bone-chilling chill down my spine. The thuds were echoing behind my ears, creating a constant, and echoing, beat in my brain. It was almost as though the smashes against the door were creating the rhythm of my heartbeat. I could feel my heartbeat accelerating in pace. With each beat it would push a surge of energy to course through my veins, creating a feeling of self-defense along with adrenaline.

Leaning against the door each thud from his fist caused the door to vibrate and rattle, sending vibration waves through my body, rocking me to my very core. The beatings against the door changed, something was still hitting the door but it was producing a different kind of vibrations to the last round. I realized with fear that Charlie was using the baseball bat, not only to scare me, but to also break through the door. I could feel the wood distorting, creating a bump and rising.

The panic began to rise and bubble in my chest as I pushed with all my force against my door. But I realized that was doing nothing, seeing as though he was going to ruin my door and break through it.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" I screamed at Charlie through the door.

My eyes were stinging from the amount of tears overflowing. My vision going blurry, I had to rapidly blink the tears away, afraid with each blink that I would miss the next move Charlie would act upon. The tracks of my tears etched into the side of my cheeks, and trying fast.

I had my fingers laced through my brown hair, trying to hold myself together. I slowly leant away from the door, as I was able to see the wood beginning to splinter. I knew that whether or not I stayed against the door really wouldn't matter in the end; Charlie was too strong and even stronger when he was angry.

Finally the door gave way and shattered into splinters landing at my feet. I walked backwards until my back was flush against the wall. I reached out across me and found my bedside table light switch, with thanks to the faint illumination coming from the light emitting diodes from my alarm clock. It was probably a stupid move and decision, but it made me feel a bit better with the light on, I was able to see, so I had a fair idea of what was coming my way.

Once Charlie realized I wasn't pushing against the door he opened it and walked into my room. The light illuminated his face, causing dark shadows to be cast across his face. His eyes were covered in shadows due to his eyebrows jutting out. Just under his lips were darkened from shadows as well. Other than the shadows his face was coloured a bright red, due to the blood rushing to his face, not in embarrassment but anger.

"I asked you a question! What do you have to say for yourself?" his harsh voice felt like it was wrapping me up, and smothering me, it was all around me creping it's way closer and closing around me.

I cast my eyes down to the ground and braced myself for the next move. I saw his feet take a step closer in my direction, in synchronization with his feet moving, I felt a sharp blow to my stomach. It knocked all the wind out of my lungs, causing me to fall to the floor gasping for air. It felt as though the bat hit me at a hundred miles per hour, causing me to loose every ounce oxygen stored in my lungs.

A movement off towards the side caught my attention; I realized it was his foot. He was standing directly along side me as I lay on the floor. I felt a sharp stab of pain as his foot came into contact with my rib cage.

"I asked you what you were doing with him! Answer me!" Charlie ordered between the intervals of his kicks.

Think! Think! Think! I commanded myself trying to come up with an excuse as to why I was out at eleven thirty at night, not to mention I was with a boy, and further more I was kissing him at the front door.

"I went out for a walk, and he brought me home," I scolded myself, was that really the best I was able to come up with? And besides, I was supposed to be in bed by nine o'clock.

"Don't lie to me! I know you hadn't just met him, you were kissing him!" his face managed to get even redder, it as beginning to change to an almost purple colour. I suddenly got the hopeful thought that he would pass out, or possibly even die, due to lack of oxygen. It would sure make my life a hell of a lot easier.

"Why were you kissing him if you had only just met him?" he persisted, getting angrier by the second.

I knew the smart thing to do in this situation would be to tell him the truth, about who Edward was, but in all honesty he didn't deserve to know. He only wanted another excuse to scream at me, and take the one small bit of happiness I possess away. I decided that I would not give him the satisfaction. I was going to stand up to him for once, and stop being the weak young woman that he constantly walks over, I knew it wouldn't end well but at least I made a stand for what I believe in: Edward, and the rights to a happy, abuse free life.

I stood up, and squared my shoulders. I tried not to let any pain show, but I don't think I was successful. As I pushed myself up from the ground and tried to get into a standing position, the weight and pressure applied to my ribs were almost unbearable. I endured, knowing I was going to fight for what I believed in.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Its none of your business," my voice came out sounding weaker and with less volume than I had hopped for. It let me down a bit and showed the amount of pain I was actually in.

Charlie smirked, although his face was still a purple-red colour, as he realized I was actually in pain.

Once my words were out I could hear the audible snap of his teeth, as he clenched his jaw and ground his teeth together, in frustration that I had answered back to him. With one fluent movement he swiped his arm through the air and his fist came into contact with the side of my face, sending me in a downward spiral towards the ground.

I could smell and taste the blood in my mouth. It smelt like rust and salt, not to mention that it tasted like salt as well.

I could feel a trail of blood beginning to run down the side of my face, in a slow warm line. My cut that was beginning to fade must have re-opened due to the impact of his hand. I could also feel the blood seeping through my hair and beginning to run down my back, ruining my dress. I felt a wave of sadness and anger as it ruined my dress, I wasn't sure if I would be able to fix my dress, and remove the stains.

"The hell it's not my business! If your going around town with boys doing God knows what. You are ruining the family name, and I will not stand for that!" he spat the words out at me, like an angry volcano spitting lava.

I almost laughed at how naïve he was. Did he honestly think I was able to get out when ever I wanted, I was practically under lock and key!? It isn't often he goes out at night, and when he did I had no actual reason to go out. But now over the past week that has all changed and I realized that I have got something to live for. I've learnt that people out in the real world do care for me, and even love me. Where's Charlie was nothing, nothing but the scum of the earth. Only a seriously messed up person would abuse his own daughter.

I picked myself up off the floor in one fluent movement, ignoring the pain. The pain didn't bother me too much as I realized with a surge of strength, I belonged in this world, and had a right to stick up for myself.

I looked him straight in the eyes, they were a combination of anger and disgust all swirled into muddy furious orbs. I pulled my arm back and swung forward with as much strength I could work up, and slapped him, hard, right across the cheek. My hand came away pulsating due to the sting.

The slapping sound of the slap filled the suddenly silent room. We both stood there in silence. On my part it was stunned silence at the actions I had just demonstrated I had within me. Charlie was in silence due to anger and shock. Straight after I had slapped him his eyebrows rose, and were still elevated.

I felt a surge of hatred wash over me as I realized what I had become. Simply today. I was disgusted with myself. I hated Charlie for all the abuse he put me through, but what had I just done? I slapped Mike earlier, and now I had just slapped Charlie.

I slapped Mike because I was defending Edward. Mike couldn't talk about him as though he were a piece of dirt, as if he were a nothing. He was far from a nothing, he was perfect. And as for Charlie… well he deserved it plain and simple. So in the end I didn't feel guilty once I had rethought my intentions.

Charlie recovered from his state and picked up the baseball bat again. He lunged at me, but I ducked and moved to the side, causing him to go straight past me, and into the wall. I took my chance and spun around, and made my way to the door.

'_Just make it to the front door!' _ I kept chanting t myself. If I were able to make it to the front door I would be able to call for help, or run across to the neighbours. But before I reached the door I was at the top of the stairs, I felt two hands reach out and push me from behind. My breath caught in my throat, preventing the scream from escaping my lips.

I lost my balance and began tumbling down the steps. As I was falling I caught a glimpse of something silver and shiny. I was at a loose end to what it was. It had all happened so fast, I didn't even have any time to put my hands in front of me to catch my fall. I landed hard straight on my shoulders onto the wooden floor at the bottom of the steps.

I couldn't breathe, and my vision was going blurry with black creeping in around the edges, threatening to take away the only vision I had left.

I knew that it was over. I knew Charlie had beaten me; he had cheated me out of life. I lay on the floor broken, not in the way of broken bones –although I'm sure some ribs are broken…- but he had broken me down, and broken my soul, broken my spirit. He had won, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I heard the footsteps from Charlie descending down the stairs, getting closer and closer.

The rest of my vision was covered by blackness and I fell into nothingness, the only thought I brought with me was that I loved Edward.

* * *

**WOW! it was a huge change from writing all the romantic stuff!**

**The next Chapter will be from Edward's POV!  
And im sorry but im being dragged away camping for almost two weeks! but if i have twenty reviews waiting i promise to upload another chapter straight away!**

**Please review!! **


	19. Broken Part 2

**SURPRISE! **

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," Bella thanked me before reaching up and placing a short, but very passionate, kiss against my lips. As usual the minute her lips came into contact with mine it seemed as though the whole world was on fire. She was like a flame and when her lips touched mine, she caused my whole world to explode into flames, burning everything in site, burning all my memories away, and I wouldn't even be able to tell her my name. Just as soon as she began the kiss she started to pull away.

Before I walked her to the front door I remembered something I had brought especially for this evening. Once we got to her front door she turned around and kissed me again, longer than the last time, but still not long enough. Once our kiss had finished and I was able to recover my thoughts I pulled the single red rose out from behind my back. It was a beautiful red flower, almost as beautiful as she was, with one reaming green leaf and no thorns.

"I love you. My love will be remaining until this rose dies." I said while handing her the rose. The rose was made out of silk; hence it would never die, just like my love for her. Her beautiful face was clouded with astonishment; once it died down she flung her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back tightly, enjoying the way that her body felt against mine, I was able to feel all her warmth and love in her embrace.

She pulled away before looking me in the eyes. In her eyes I was able to trace small traces of sadness, mixed with fear. The fear was an irrational response; I couldn't understand what she would feel scared about. I know the only thing I had to fear was loosing her, she was everything I wanted out of life and I would do anything to protect her and keep her safe with me. And as for the sadness, I was unable to understand, I was filled with pure ecstasy, only the slight sadness of having to say good night to her, maybe that's what the traces of sadness were for.

"I love you too. You better get going before Charlie gets home. I'll see you at school tomorrow," My heart soared until I was floating on cloud nine as she said those three words.

"Sweet dreams, my Bella," I said as gently as possible before turning around and walking towards my car. It was difficult to just walk away and leave her there all alone, what if something were to happen to her? It would be my entire fault for leaving her here alone. But I managed to get myself to walk away, all the while leaving my heart in her hands.

Once I was in my car I turned to look at her again and saw her opening the door. Just as I turned my key in the ignition I heard a scream. At first I thought it was from Bella, my muscles all tensed up and I was ready to get out and run to her aid. As I had my hand on the door I heard a strange noise coming from my car, I put two and two together and realized that it had not been Bella that screamed, it was my car. I knew there was something wrong with it tonight on my way here, but thought nothing of it, I could always take in to get repaired.

I eased out of her drive way and started on my way home. I let the thoughts and feelings of the evening have me. It had definitely been the best day of my life, for she told me she loved me. When I heard those three words from her I nearly had a heart attack. I suddenly felt as though I was complete, mean while all the time before I thought I was complete within my self because I never realized what I was lacking: her love. Every movement of hers caught me. She was so graceful, and careful, even though she was clumsy, I have to admit that I used her clumsiness as another excuse as to hold her tightly, I couldn't stand it when there was any space between us, it felt as though there was a hole in my heart that was betting bigger and bigger by not having her with me. Its not as though I left a small piece of my heart with her; I left my whole heart.

Her brown hair was so soft to touch, so silky to tangle my fingers in. Her hair smelt of strawberries, my new favourite essence. The brown came alive; you could see all the low lights and the highlights, especially in the sun, but even under the stars. In the sun I realized that her hair had pieces of red. I asked her about it and she told me they were natural and were only visible under the sun.

Her skin was a beautiful creamy white, which would blush with the most delicate of reds. The blushes would spread easily and create her to almost have a glowing effect. Every time she would blush the red swirled with the cream of her skin, causing every nerve ending in my body to come alive, making the ache to reach out and touch her so strong sometimes I couldn't resist. But now that I know she wants me the way I want her, there is nothing stopping me from touching her cheeks.

Her lips were so soft and tasted of strawberries, they were definitely my new favourite fruit, but no strawberry could compare to the way her lips tasted. Her lips would brush mine with the gentlest of kisses, causing me to have trouble controlling myself, to stop myself from throwing myself into the kiss even further. Half the time it seemed as though both of us lost control and both come away trying to catch our breath. Her breath was as sweet as can be, which intoxicated me, filling my head with nothing but her.

And her eyes were like nothing I had ever seen before. The chocolate brown combined with a darker brown swirled around so beautifully. I felt as though I could read every emotion she was experiencing, sort of like a gate way to her heart. When she smiled and was happy her eyes sparkled, the brown coming alive.

A sickening feeling was creeping its way inside my stomach, lining it with a horrible feeling of sickness and dread. I couldn't get the scream out of my head, I was sure, ninety nine point nine percent sure, the scream didn't come from my car, I had never heard that kind of noise come from a car before.

Without realizing my own actions I had swung the car around and was heading back to Bella's house. I don't know how I knew it, but I knew there wasn't something quite right. I knew when she was telling me about her family she cringed whenever she spoke about her father, or a father was mentioned.

I had only driven a couple of blocks away from her house; it had taken me about a minute, possibly two minutes at the very most. But it seemed as though I had been driving for ages, and her house still wasn't even in sight yet. But as I drew nearer to her house the feeling of dread and sickness increased again, causing it to nearly suffocate me. It was as though I was being wrapped in something, or I was being buried in a coffin while I was still alive. It felt as though the louder I screamed it didn't even make a sound. Driving to her house it seemed as though the faster I accelerated the car, the slower it became, almost as though my brake pedal and accelerator had been reversed, creating the opposite desired effect, almost as though I were in a dream.

After what seemed like forever I finally pulled into the driveway. I could see a light on upstairs, which must be Bella's room. I paused realizing that there didn't seen like there was anything wrong, just a light on in her bedroom, hardly anything worth screaming about. But something in the bottom of my stomach told me other wise, it was almost as though my subconscious was telling me: _All is not what it seems. _

I was walking slowly to the window by the front door, when I heard a scream, followed by a thud. For a minute I thought I was going to collapse. I had lost all feeling in my legs and my heart began to thud drastically in my chest. She couldn't have fallen down the stairs! I wouldn't allow myself to believe that. All though I had a feeling she had, I couldn't bring myself to terms that there was a possibility that she had fallen down the stairs, and was lying there hurt, with nobody to care for her.

I looked in the window, into a dark room; the only source of light was a ray of light from the open door at the top of the stairs. At the bottom of the stirs I could make about a shape on the floor. It looked human. It was Bella! My Isabella!

My mind was racing, trying to find a way to get in to the house. Surely the front door wouldn't be open. I'm sure Bella would have had more sense than to leave the front door open at this time of night.

Merging from the shadows of the room I saw something. A slight movement, but it was enough, I knew someone was inside the house with Bella; meanwhile I was out here, looking inside helpless. The figure stepped out more into my view. I could tell by the shape and build of the body that it was a man. And this man looked like a grown man. In his silhouette I could tell that he was holding something, it looked like a baseball bat, but I couldn't be sure.

I checked the window. Damn it! Locked tight. I found myself running round to the back of the house. Surely they must have left a door open, or maybe even a window. I walked up to a small window, which must have been the window for the laundry. But it too was sealed shut. I said a silent prayer before placing my hand on the door handle. With a small twist of my hand it moved. I can't believe it! It moved! I twisted it even further and the door opened slightly. The relief was almost painful, as it washed through me. It felt as though I was drowning and was able to breathe fresh air again.

Without really taking in any of my surroundings I rushed forward. I only vaguely saw and realized my surrounding environment, but I was able to tell that this was the laundry. I ran through what must have been the hallway and the dinning room before I came across the area of the front door. The picture before me stopped me dead in my tracks. I was unable to move, breathe, or even think.

There was a silhouette of a man standing above the body of someone on the floor. There was a small amount of light shining through from the moon; it helped me realize that the person on the floor had long brown hair, which shone in the limited, light. I was unable to see the face of the girl, although I was still able to identify exactly whom the hair belonged to. As much as I hoped it wasn't true, I knew deep down that it was true. I dropped to me knees beside her and shielded her with my body, creating a protective cage around her.

I shot my eyes up to see the person harming her. I noticed straight away from the remainder of his curly brown hair, the build of him, and the moustache growing above his lip; he was the Chief of police, and most importantly he was Bella's father.

He swung at me with the object I had seen him holding, I was able to see now that it was a baseball bat that he had been holding. "Get out of my house!" his voice was shaking due to the amount of furry he was experiencing.

"You stay away from her! Don't you dare touch her!" I ordered, my voice coming out in a loud shout. What did he think he was doing?

"Or what? You will hit me?" his roar of laughter ricocheted off all the surrounding walls; it was full of humor as if he had just posed an impossible suggestion, and he thought the outcome would be a humorous one. My blood began to boil through my veins, creating a surge of power.

I lunged forward, away from Bella, with my fist balled tightly. In the darkness I swung my arm backwards and snapped it forward. A loud bang echoed through my ears, filling the darkness with silence. My hand had collided straight into his face, straight on the cheek. I always thought I would feel an incredible amount of pain after punching someone, but surprisingly enough my hand felt fine. The adrenaline pumping through my veins must have been causing the surges of strength and dulling out all my feelings. Charlie's body was falling towards the floor. He hit the floor, before getting back to his feet and scrambling along the floor to where his bat had fallen, with the bat in his hand he stood up again.

"You…" he seemed as though he couldn't think of a bad enough name to call me. Instead of speaking he lunged forward towards me with the baseball bat in his hand. I felt it slice through the air, a couple of inches away from my face. It was swung with so much force that as it sailed through the air creating a whistling sound.

"How could you? She's your own daughter!" I screamed at Charlie's face. My voice came out harsh, and my breathing coming in, in shallow gasps.

Charlie lunged towards me once again, fists clenched. One of his fists hit me against my left cheek; it left me momentarily stunned, before I swung back. This time he managed to stay up right. He threw another punch in my direction, which I neatly dodged. I slammed my foot down on top of his foot, causing him to bend down and attend to his foot. Once he was bending down I lifted my knee in an attempt to knee him in the face, hopefully breaking his nose. He obviously foresaw what I was about to do because he hit me in the shins. I groaned in pain and bent down to hold my throbbing shin. While I was down Charlie hit me on the back with something long and hard, the only thing it could have been was the baseball bat.

I heard a gasp from the doorway entrance; I turned around to see whom the gasp had come from. There was a lady standing there with a face full of horror, disgust, anger, sympathy and fear. From the look of her combined with Bella's description I realized she must have been Jane.

"Charlie!" she gasper in a shocked whisper, from what I could see of her face she looked as white as a ghost. "What on earth are you doing?"

Charlie turned around and strode up to her. "You tell a soul about this and you will be sorry. Do you understand me?" Charlie pronounced each word carefully and with precision, probably trying to make it sound more threatening and portray his point.

Jane's face was panic stricken as Charlie held her up by the collar. Once he had finished his threat he threw her backwards causing her to hit the wall, hard by the sounds of it.

During the time his attention was otherwise occupied I was able to get to my feet again. He turned around and strode quick angry steps towards me.

"And you," he said while pointing at me, "you wont even get a chance to tell anyone once I'm done with."

**Bella's POV**

I could hear voices; they sounded angry. One I could easily identify as Charlie, it was layered thick with anger and seemed to be rising in volume. The second had a velvet, music like quality, which was weighed by anger, his voice sounded as though it had traces of pain in it, I could identify what sounded like mostly emotional pain, but also I could detect a slight ounce of physical pain. For a brief second I thought that it may have belonged to Edward, but quickly diminished the idea; there was no reason for him to be here. He had gone home. Hadn't he?

For a second I also thought I heard the faint voice of a woman, but as I listened I didn't hear it again, I could only hear the voices of males. I could hear the voices but I was unable to make out what they were trying to say, which irritated me to no ends.

I could hear, but I couldn't see, I didn't have the strength to open my eyes, my eyelids caused a thick curtain of blackness to cloud my vision. I couldn't feel my body either, it all felt numb, as though it didn't even belong to me. I tried to raise an arm, but was getting no response; it just lay limply beside my body.

If Charlie was still beating me I was unable to feel any of the blows, may be all my senses were dying and my hearing was the last to go. I felt as though I was lying on the floor in a paralyzed state, or as though I was shutting down, moving into complete blackness and isolation.

**Edward's POV**

Charlie was gaining speed as he closed the distance between us. The bat in his hand glistened slightly in the light of the moon. It was glistening a slightly rusty red colour. I realized with a heavy heart that the bat was sealed in a layer of blood: Bella's blood.

My gaze traveled past Charlie and landed on Bella's unconscious form. With help from the moon reflecting the suns light through the window, it illuminated Bella's face, casting enough light for me to see her. I was able to see the light lilac colour of her eyelids. Her lips were parted slightly and seemed to be taking on a pale chalky colour. Her cheeks were faintly flushed, but beneath that she was as pale as ever. Even with her in this condition and the thick trails of blood running across her face, she still looked beautiful, even in the current situation I was still able to admit that. She looked almost serene apart from the faint frown with touched her delicate features. She looked as though she was confused.

"Get your eyes away from my daughter!" Charlie roared before swinging the baseball bat in the direction of my head.

I neatly dodged his swing. You don't deserve to be her father. You deserve nothing!" I hissed between clenched teeth.

"_You_ don't deserve to live, boy," he pointed in my direction. His voice sounded oddly calm, like the tempest before the storm. He reached over towards his sheriff's Jacket. I didn't know what he was trying to get, but while his eyes were adverted I took my chance and ran swiftly over towards where Bella lay.

I gently stroked her cheek while brushing her strands of hair away from her eyes, with my fingers. I could hear her breath coming in short shallow breaths. I knew she was hurt badly, simply by the way she was breathing. Seeing her crumpled on the floor like this broke my heart, the possibility of loosing her was far too great and painful to even think about. If she died here on the floor tonight, I would do everything in my power to see that Charlie gets what he deserves, no matter what it takes.

I heard a click from behind me and in synchronization my stomached dropped. It was strange, I had never heard that sound in real life but I knew immediately what device had caused that sound. I turned around slowly and came face to face with Charlie holding a long silver object with a black handle. The silver part had one single cylinder with pieces of steel running long beside it, the handle was simple and black. On top of never hearing one before, I had never seen a real gun before either, and now one was pointing in my direction, threatening to take away my life with a single squeeze of the trigger. My body in return had become frozen in a crouch in front of Bella's motionless from. I felt as though I were a baby fawn trapped in the headlights of an on coming vehicle.

_Well at least if I die, I die next to Bella_, I thought to myself. As for death, I guess it was in a way romantic dying next to the one you love, and want to spend the rest of your life with. Especially since she was my life, my everything, the one thing I live for.

"Any last words?"

* * *

**How was that for a surprise? An extremely long chapter too!**

**We ended up leaving camping early and coming home, it was constantly raining and the whole ground was under a layer of water, it was awful, definitely not a nice experience! We ended up packing the tent and everything up in the rain as well! we had one sunny day, out of, like, how many?!  
But i did swim in a water fall... so, so, so, cold!**

**The more reviews i get the faster i'll update! Sorry about the cliff hanger, again! please don't hate me**

_I nearly had a heart attack when i read how many reviews i got for the last chapter! THANK YOU ALL SO, SO, SO MUCH! it means heaps!_

**So, please review again and make me as happy as you made me earlier, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**


	20. Late night calls

**Here's the next Chapter!**

**I found this one a difficult chapter to write, parts of it came easily but others didn't and I really had to struggle. This is one of the hardest chapters in this story I had to craft, I couldn't get it to all flow properly. **

**Any way, I hope you all like this chapter! **

**ENJOY**

**:)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"I have a few. Drop the weapon and put your hands where I can see them," A furious voice came from behind Charlie.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I reluctantly moved my eyes away from the gun that was still aimed at my face. Behind Charlie I was able to see a small petite woman with a slim figure. Her skin was as white as porcelain –just like my Bella's- that caused it to have an almost eerie glow due to the contrasting blackness of the night sky and the room, and her skin. Her hair was short and cropped similarly to a boy; I was unable to tell whether it was grey or a white blond. I figured that it was more likely a white blond; she didn't look old enough to be grey. Her eyes where a deep blue burning with fury, betrayal and hurt. She stood behind Charlie with a gun positioned towards the back of his head.

Slowly Charlie took his gaze off me and turned around slowly and looked at Jane. I couldn't fathom the expressions that he would have on his face, I presumed that it would look similar to the way he look earlier when he had found me in his house, but magnified to greater depths. His eyes would be flashing black with fury and his face would be distorted into a snarl.

The gun stayed in place as Charlie was eventually facing Jane straight on. The pistol slowly started to descend towards the ground as I heard Jane load the gun.

"You are under arrest, for abuse and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent, and any thing you say can, and will, be held against you," The words spoken by Jane came out in a low monotone. It all sounded very official and as memories and thoughts were able to start collecting themselves again, I remembered Bella telling me that Jane worked with Charlie at the police station.

At the mere mention of Bella's name I spun back around towards her. If it were possible, she looked as though she were even paler than before, I knew she needed medical attention, and straight away. I moved my fingertips to brush as gently as possible against her cheek, I was afraid of hurting her, but I wanted to comfort her in any way I could.

I turned back to hear the huffs and grunts of Jane trying to put Charlie into the cuffs. I could see him struggling, and the anger boiling up to even further heights as Jane tried to fasten the cuffs around his wrists. I had to say, for someone as small as Jane she still put up a hell of a fight. After a while Charlie managed to get the gun away from Jane and aimed it straight back at her.

"It wasn't such a good idea getting involved with all these problems, was it? You should have just minded your own business and gone home when I told you to, it would have saved your life. But now, seeing as though you know the real me I'm going to have to silence you for good, I can't have you telling anyone now can I?" Charlie was speaking in that calming manner again; it seemed more threatening and deadly.

"You couldn't honestly have expected me to stay away, could you? How dumb do you think I am? I realized there was something wrong when I left you earlier, you seemed too angry, and the little things I've picked up over the past few weeks have now just been confirmed," Jane stated the mater of a fact.

While they were speaking and declaring there last words to each other, I slowly moved away from Bella and reached around the corner to where I was sure I had seen a fireplace. They were bound to have some of the fire utensils you use. Finally my hand came into contact with something solid and cold, I gripped my fingers around it and pulled it around the corner, all the while never taking my eyes away from the scene in front of me. I realized the utensil I had grabbed was a small ash spade; the handle was black in colour where the bottom had been scuffed and still had traced of ash apparent. I was able to tell that the spade was made out of steel, due to its strength. I rose to my feet and moved as silently as I was able to, towards Charlie. Once he was in my reach I swung the spade, which came into contact with the side of his head. He instantly fell towards the ground with a groan. I knew I hadn't killed him, just knocked him out, because I was able to see the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"I presume its Edward, from the things Bella has told me," She asked me/

"Yes," I whispered between barely moving lips.

"Thank you, that was very brave of you. Please would you dial 911 and have a police car sent out here immediately, along with an ambulance to take Bella to the hospital," her tone was smothered in authority. She was no longer a victim in this situation; she was the policewoman, the law instigator, and most of all -a protector.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my cell phone, and dialed 911, telling them to get here immediately, to both the police and an ambulance.

I suddenly realized one mistake I had made this evening: instead of calling the police on my cell phone and telling them it was an emergency, I just rushed straight in, without even thinking about the consequences of my own actions. It turned out okay in the end, but it might not have, things had almost taken a deadly turn, especially if it wasn't for Jane. But I couldn't, and wouldn't, beat myself up over it, because even if I had thought of phoning the police before I came in, I don't think, I knew, I wouldn't have been able to wait outside the house for them, I would have rushed in any way. There was no way in hell that I would have been able to stay out here when the girl of my dreams was in _here,_ hurt. It wasn't even a possibility. I was selfish enough to run in to protect her, and myself from heartbreak. I knew that if Bella died I would die as well; not just metaphorically, I would have found some way to follow after. I couldn't live in a world where she ceased to exist. I had had a taste of love, and was never giving it up. It was out of the question.

My hand was still lingering against Bella's pale cheek, which was loosing all its warmth, which scared the life out of me. I felt a wet trail traveling down my cheek. I moved my free hand to wipe away the moisture. But after the one tear was wiped away another instantly replaced the trail. Eventually my eyes were so filled with liquid that I was unable to see Bella's face, which was truly unforgivable. I bent my head down to wards her as the tears started to spill freely beyond the thresh hold of my eyelids.

~*~

I was seated just outside of Bella's room; they refused to let me go in with Bella, stating that it was family only. When they said family only my heart broke even further as I realized that there was no family to stand beside her, and if she woke up, assure that everything was going to be all right.

I kept trying to convince myself that everything was going to be all right. But I couldn't convince myself; I knew there was a possibility everything wouldn't be all right. The paramedics in the ambulance had said that she was badly hurt, and in a bad state. Even though I knew there was a possibility that she did pull through I was still thinking of all the 'what if's?'. For example, what if she didn't make it? What if there is nothing the doctors could do for her, they had said there was a chance of permanent brain injury, what if they couldn't prevent it? I was having these thought because all the doctors neglected to tell me anything. I was either told it was confidential information and only was allowed to be given out to her immediate family. Or as Doctor Cullen kept saying, "we are doing every thing we can" which wasn't helpful either, I couldn't get a straight answer.

In the ambulance they realized that some of the marks and bruisers on Bella weren't new, but were old, some weeks old and other marks from months ago, and possibly years ago. The anger bubble with in me again, creating a tingling sensation in my palms that made me want to hit something so badly, and I was never a violent person. I was furious, and not to mention disgusted, that this wasn't a first time Charlie had touched Bella, but a reoccurring event. Possibly even happening for years, which went undetected and un-reported. If I thought I had hated Charlie earlier, it was only a small match compared to an explosion, is how much I hated him now. Knowing that Bella had been through all of this for a while, and knowing there was nothing she could have done to protect herself, not to mention having to do it all alone. It made me sick to my stomach.

**Alice's POV**

I was rudely awoken in the middle of a blissful dream about Jasper and myself, by the ringing of my cell phone. I removed the sleeping mask away from my eyes to have a look at the time. The red illumination shining off the digital alarm clock caused me to blink and shield my eyes slightly. It read that the time was seven minutes past one in the morning.

_Who on earth would be phoning me at this time of night? _I thought to myself as I reached over to pick up my cell phone. The caller ID read, _Daddy._ I couldn't for the life of me remember why he would be calling me, especially on my cell pone and this late at night, for crying out loud, he lives in this house.

"Dad?" I asked through a dry throat, it came out sounding as though I were sick with a cold. I tried to clear my voice again, with out success I might add, and asked: " What's wrong? Where are you?" I could hear noise in the background, it sounded like many people trying to talk at once.

"I was called in to work about an hour ago," my father begun, "they said there was an emergency."

"Okay Dad, what are you getting at? You're scaring me. Your not hurt are you?" I asked, panic rising in my voice causing it to get louder and louder, and rising in pitch.

"Isabella Swan was admitted about an hour ago," My heart turned ice cold. It felt as though my heart was frozen and suddenly shattering into a million broken pieces, each piece rushing around my body and pounding in a different pulse point, causing the sensation that my body was throbbing. My lips were slightly parted as I tied to draw in shallow breaths.

"I'm on my way!" I whispered into my cell phone before ending the call.

I threw the duvet cover out of the way before flinging my legs over the bed. I rushed towards my bedroom door. I ran down the stairs taking as many as I was able to at once, with out falling. I passed through the kitchen in a run, grabbing my keys off the hook. I threw the door out of my way before entering the blackness that waited ahead of me. A slight breeze intertwined its self with my hair. When it came into contact with my face I felt as though my I had just walked out into a blizzard, all the while leaving my face unprotected from the icy cold winds and snow. I realized the icy feeling was caused by the streaks of tears running down my face. I flung the car door out of my way and hit the accelerator of my Porsche hard, causing me to fly forwards into the night.

I knew this had something to do with Charlie, and this time he won't get away with it. If he's not brought to justice I don't care what Bella says, I'm phoning the police, and there is nothing she can do about it. I wanted to kill him, slowly and painfully! It's what he deserves. No wait, I will kill him slowly and painfully, then find a way to bring him back to life and repeat the process. He deserved to suffer for what he's done.

The tires of my car groaned in protest as I slammed on the brakes and had my door open before the car had even come to a complete stop. Without looking behind me I ran straight to the emergency department. I was greeted by a few stares and complaints as I ran straight to the double doors leading into the area with the wards. I was going to use the full force of my small body to push through the doors. Instead of moving apart as they do in other parts of the hospital, they held their ground, causing a barricader between Bella and myself. My body crumpled to the floor at the foot of the door, before I had time to register the pain I was back on my feet again as I tried opening the doors again. It was no use they were locked.

I turned on my heel and headed straight towards the reception desk. At the desk, with what looked like a permanent frown engraved into her face, sat a lady with shot chin length brown hair, and plain brown eyes.

'I need to get through those doors!" I tried to say between catching my breath and the sobs working their way up my throat.

"I'm sorry. I can't grant you access to that area, it is strictly prohibited," she didn't sound sorry in the slightest.

"I need to get through there! My best friends in here! Her names Isabella Swan. I have to get in there!

"Only family allowed," she snapped at me.

"You don't understand, she doesn't have any family. Her father did that to her!" I yelled at her, by now I had everyone's attention directed straight at me, every head was turned in my direction, and for once in my life I didn't care what people thought of me.

The brunette looked slightly taken back at my words, but recovered her composure again. "I'm sorry, rules are rules, and they are not to be broken."

"I don't care about the rules! I have to get in there! So help me if I don't!" I snapped at her. I could feel the remainder of my control slithering away.

"Or what? What happens if you don't, huh?" She sneered.

"Tasha, let her through" I heard a calm familiar voice about five meters away, standing in front of the other set of doors.

The look on _Kate's_ face was priceless, nothing I'll forget in a long time. She looked as though she were about to burst into tears!

My father, Dr Carlisle Cullen, held the door open for me to enter. I half walked half ran over to him. The minute I approached him he fell into step with me and lead me down the corridor.

"Is she okay? Is she going to live? Please tell me she is okay," I begged.

"Its hard to tell. At the moment she seems to be stable, but we will need to keep her for observations, just incase anything happens. Its hard to tell the extent of her injuries at the moment, we will need to wait until she wakes up to asses those areas. But I don't think there is any possibility of death at this point," He answered. I could tell that he was in complete Doctor Cullen mode right now, which was good. I needed to know the truth, not just keep being reassured.

"Okay." I answered in a small voice.

In the distance I could make out a person sitting in a chair outside a room with his head buried in his hands. His body seemed to be trembling. As I got closer I was able to recognize the unique bronze colour of the messy, unruly hair and was able to tell that it was Edward.

'Edward?" I called out in a soft hoarse voice.

His head slowly rose above his hands. He looked as though he had been crying and I was able to see the love, hurt, and anger all rolled up into a mask covering the usually smiling happy Edward I know. Seeing him like this broke my heart, and even more tears began to silently roll down my cheeks. Although the tears were silent the sob that wracked through my body wasn't. Suddenly I found my self in a strong, firm embrace. When I realized it was Edward the tears and sobs increased in pace. I could feel him shaking to; it felt as though he were crying as well, but silently, as though he were out of tears.

"I cant let you in just yet, you will have to wait for the nurse to finish cleaning her up, then you can go on in," my dads soft gently voice told us. I simply nodded my head in acknowledgement to what I had just been told.

Edward's and I broke away from our embrace and moved to sit down and wait for the nurse to finish up.

Eventually after what felt like forever I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a blond nurse looking down at me through green eyes. 'You can go in now," she told Edward and I pleasantly.

In a flash we were both on our feet and walking through the door. The picture before me stopped us dead in our tracks.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are truly amazing! I love you all!**

**In this chapter i had a go at using some of the cop phrases, they were actually quite fun to write!**

**What did you think? Please review and tell me, it encourages me to write the next chapter faster, besides I know you are all dying to know what they see! **

_**Please review!**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V **


	21. Confessions

**Edward's POV**

In front of me lay one of the most terrible sights I had ever seen. It made me want to faint. I felt physically sick to my stomach, and without warning the tears began to fall down my cheeks again. I felt as though someone had reached into my chest and pulled my heart out. I felt empty.

I knew it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help the feeling that it was partly my fault. If I had been more observant I might have noticed there was something wrong at home for Bella. I knew she seemed afraid of her father, and that day when I covered her eyes to go into the small meadow she began to freak out and got really scared. If I had given more thought to the way Bella felt after slapping that vile Mike, I would have realized her hatred for violence. But I didn't. I let her go home each night to a person like Charlie, who hurt her, and I wasn't even there to protect her.

Bella was lying still in the white stretcher type bed. Underneath her nose and above her lips was a clear tube, which was to aid her breathing, which continued around and went behind her ears and met the other side underneath her chin. Her hair was sticking together in pieces, which was either from her hair being sweat, or –I dread to think this- blood. Along the top of her left eye I could see a small cut, which had thin pieces of tape holding the two sides together. On the right side of her face, where her forehead met her hair, a large white rectangular bandage was covering what must have been the cut causing all the blood in her hair. I had to take a deep breath to calm myself down. I took one step closer towards her. It definitely seemed as though her hair was mattered with blood. They were probably afraid to wash her hair in case they hurt her. Her face was unnaturally pale where it managed to escape the bruises. Mainly the whole left side of her face was covered in bruises. They were varying in different shades: some were yellow, others starting to produce patches of red due to the bleeding underneath her skin, others were already starting to turn into a purple shade. The whole left side of her face was slightly swollen and puffy. Her right side of her face was covered in bruises as well, but not as bad as the other side, some of those bruises looked like they were already beginning to fade, meaning they had been made a while ago. Around her one wrist I noticed she had a bandage, I presume she must have strained her wrist for something from when she fell. It wasn't broken, because it wasn't a cast, it was a material bandage.

"Edward, calm down," I heard the quiet voice beside me, followed by the slight pressure of Alice's hand against my arm. It wasn't until this moment that I realized that my whole body was shaking, half due to the anger I was experiencing and half due to the shock.

I tried to do what Alice said, I took deep breath while squeezing my eyes shut and squeezing the bridge of my nose between my thumb and my forefinger. Slowly I commanded my feet to follow each other and make their way over to the side of the bed. Next to the bed there were two chairs in place, one beside her head and the other placed at about her waist. I claimed the chair nearest her head. Once I was seated I wanted to reach out and touch her, comfort and let her know I was here, but I was at a loss in how to do it. It was only when I was up this close I realized her arms had some bruises to. One was shaped in the print of a hand.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I promise you I wont let anything else happen to you ever again. I will never leave your side. You will be safe, if it's the last thing I do," I whispered to her, and promised myself.

"Edward, you know this isn't your fault," Alice tried to soothe me in a gentle voice from the other chair. I tore my watery eyes away from Bella to look at Alice. Her face was red and patchy, with eyes rimmed in red from crying and fatigue.

"If only I had known, I would have been able to help her. I could have protected her," trying to keep my voice down was difficult, I could feel all the pain and anger leaking out, preparing to overwhelm me.

"You must know this has been going on for a long time. There's nothing you could have done," the minute the words were out of her mouth she realized the mistake she had made.

"You knew about this and didn't tell me? How could you? Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you phone the police?" how could she have not told anyone about this? What did she think she was doing?

"I know you're angry at me, but listen to me! I have known about this for a while, and I've tried many times to convince Bella to go to the police and report this. But she didn't want to, and she made me promise not to either. She was afraid of the way Charlie would react and what he would do to her if someone reported this.

"Many times after I had cleaned her and comforted her, I have gone to the police station and sat in my car trying to figure out what to say. But I was never able to actually bring myself to get out of the car and walk into the station. I kept thinking about all the things he would do to her if he found out it had been reported. I was afraid he would kill her. I've always been afraid he would kill her.

"Other times I have dialed the police station and waited while it rang for someone to pick up. When they pick it up I just freak out and have to put the phone down. The one time I had made my mind up about reporting it to the police was when I had brought Bella here instead of school, due to the shape she had been in. Bella was asleep in my bed, and while I was down stairs getting things for her I picked up the phone, the hatred for Charlie driving me, I phoned the police station and was about to talk when I heard the voice on the other end of the line. It made my blood run cold, and the anger boil up like never before. Charlie was the one who answered the phone. I wasn't able to tell him, but before I could ask to speak to someone else, Bella walked down the stairs, and realized what I was trying to do. She threatened to never speak to me again if I did report it, but while she was yelling at me I could hear her voice cracking and eventually she broke down into tears. I remember hugging her and we stayed like that for a couple of hours, both of us just crying.

"So you see why I couldn't go to the police. I couldn't do that to Bella. She deserves better than that. Charlie breaks her trust and I couldn't break it, because if I did she would have had no one," as she finished I could see the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

While Alice was telling me her story, the anger directed at her was smothered down into an aching pain for her that I could relate with. She knew telling the police was the best thing to do, but she couldn't betray Bella like that. Oddly enough after hearing her story I respected, and loved, her even more. I hadn't realized my cousin could be like this. I hadn't seen the deep-rooted friendship and love for Bella before.

"I understand, and I'm eternally grateful for the things you have done for Bella, but couldn't you have at least told me about this? I could have helped," I asked.

"I didn't realize how serious you guys had become so quickly, I hadn't seen that kind of love before. If I had known it was like that I would have told you, but I didn't. If I had told you, I don't think you would have been able to obey Bella's wishes. I know you love her, but you would have done something impulsive, Edward, I know you. You would either have told the police, or you would have taken matters into your own hands," as Alice spoke the words I could see the truth behind them, I would have done exactly as she predicted I would.

"May I ask you a question?" Alice asked me.

"Of course."

"What were you doing around Bella's house at this time of night?" the question took me off guard, I was sure Bella would want to tell her about the date, so I would leave most of that part out.

"We went out tonight-" I was suddenly interrupted.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me? Tell me everything!" she commanded. I could see she was beginning to become a bit more like herself, rather than the dull person earlier.

"I'm sure Bella would like to tell you about the date, it's the kind of things you girls do," I tried to tease half-heartedly.

"Okay, but carry on."

"I dropped her at home and thought I heard a scream…" I told her everything that had happened this evening up until the moment that she arrived. As I was telling her my account the frown between her eyes seemed to grow, and her eyes seemed to darken in colour. When I was telling her about the part with Charlie aiming the gun at me her mouth dropped open into a silent gasp of horror.

"So where's Charlie now?" she managed to chocked out of her dry throat.

"When the ambulance arrived so did the other police. They were taking him to the police station as Bella and I were getting into the ambulance. Jane was going down to the station as well. She had to give her statement of what happened, I have to do mine tomorrow. But Charlie was arrested for abuse and attempted murder," I felt a little happier now that Charlie would be enclosed behind bars, where he will stay for an incredibly long amount of time.

"I hope he rots in that cell," the words out of Alice's mouth surprised me; I had never heard her talk like that before.

"I couldn't agree more," I whispered before turning back to Bella. I placed my hands on the edge of the bed before leaning my chin in my hands opposite her face.

I could still smell the chocolate and strawberries on her breath as she breathed in and out. I could smell the sight aroma of her shampoo, which had an almost salty smell to it, courtesy of the blood. But her breath seemed to be coming and going at regular intervals, which as a good sign.

Eventually I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, and as I glanced at Alice I realized she had curled up in a ball on the seat and had fallen asleep as well. I eventually shut my eyes and let the fatigue have me.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! you guys really inspire me when you review. A happy + inspired writer = More chapters!**

**I know this one is a little bit shorter than usual, but i kinda just wanted it to be Edward and Alice talking, and it also lets Alice have a chance to explain things. **

**Okay, I'm a bit stuck at the moment, as to what is going to happen with Charlie, so will you guys please tell me which idea you think is the best?  
1). I do the whole court case with Bella and Charlie  
2). Charlie somehow manages to escape and comes after Bella and Edward**

**Please review and tell me, or give me some of your own ideas!**

**-------**

**_Ive also started a new story called The UnNatural, heres a preview:_**

**_"Life is cruel. Even when you think life cant get any worse, it does. Whether it's through peoples words or actions." Bella Sawn is accused of being a witch. Edward Cullen's the new student who takes an interest in her. He's different, but dangerous?_**

**_Please check it out and review!_**


	22. Running Dry

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a stiff body. Before I opened my eyes I tried to remember what had happened, I knew something bad had happened but I didn't know what it was. I remembered the date with Edward, and him dropping me off at the front door. But I couldn't quite remember what had happened next, it was all blurry.

I sighed before attempting to roll over and get into a more comfortable position, but I couldn't. The pain of the sudden movement caused my eyes to fly open, and look at what was wrong. My eyes fell upon a white bed; my bed wasn't white, was it? I swear it wasn't white, I would never have chosen a white duvet cover.

I could feel the panic starting to bubble up in my chest as I realized I wasn't at home. My eyes shot around the room and realized I had never seen this room before, it almost looked like…like…a hospital room. But why would I be in a hospital room? I looked down at my body and saw that I was wearing one of the light blue hospital gowns, but why?

I was confused and frightened so I tried to use my hands to push my self up into a sitting position, but as I put my weight down on one of my wrists I felt a white hot searing pain coarse through my body. I automatically reduced all the pressure on my wrist and used the strength of the other one to help me get my body up into a sitting position.

As I put my feet down on the ground and tried to push away from the bed with my good wrist I felt something tugging at my hand and my face. I automatically reached up to my face to remove what was holding me back. My fingers came across something smooth and tube like, I tried to pull at it but it was no use. The only thing happening was a pain I could feel through my arm and mainly in my face as I tugged on the tube. I dropped the tube and brought my hand to my face and pressed gently, and winced immediately. My face felt puffier than normal, I think it might have been… swollen?

Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks, burying me underneath the weight. I remembered what happened after Edward dropping me at home. I remember Charlie was swinging a baseball bat, and then I remembered him smashing through my bedroom door. I tried to run, but it was no use, I was clumsy and he was faster than me. Then I remembered the awful feel of the stairs as my I fell down them. But after that I couldn't remember anything else, it was as though I passed out…

I pushed myself back onto the bead and pulled the covers around my body, burying my face into them and letting the tears fall and sobs begin to take over my body. With the first force of the sob my whole body ached, especially my chest, which caused me to cry even more.

I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around me, and instantly was frightened it was Charlie. I would be in so much trouble, he warned me that if I ever came to the hospital he would show me what it was really like to experience pain. He said nothing that had happened to me could compare, it would be worse than everything put together.

I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips. I instantly tried to cut it off with my hand, but I couldn't, it was being held against my side. It instantly made me struggle even harder to release my arms.

"Bella, Bella. Bella! Calm down! Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you," that voice, I had heard it before, it instantly made me feel safe. I cast my eyes to the person with his arms around me, pinning my hands to my side.

The, emerald green eyes, the unruly bronze hair, the perfect face, and the perfect voice. It all belonged to one person, Edward.

When I realized who it was the tears and sobs came back with even more force, "E-E-Edward…" I tried to speak between my sobs, but I was having a hard time.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, I wont hurt you. _He _can hurt you either, you're safe. You're safe, I promise. I wont let anyone hurt you," his voice was pained, and I felt instantly guilty.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Edward," I tried once again, with a bit better luck than before.

"Its okay. I'm here. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Please don't leave me!" I cried hugging myself closer to him as I felt him start to pull away.

"I'm not going any where. I promise," as he spoke the words I felt a change in the bed. It sunk down near his side. With his arms around me he climbed onto the bed next to me and leant against the wall, pulling me onto his lap as carefully as he could.

The tears and sobs started to fall relentlessly as he held me. I could feel his cheek against my head, while he whispered soothing words in my ear, telling me he loved me and nothing could come between us. That he would protect me.

I was staining the front of his shirt with my tears, but the tears wouldn't stop. It was almost as though my tears that I had stored up over time were finally being released, after the walls were broken down.

"I'm so sorry," I cried against his chest.

"Shhh," I felt his lips come into contact his my forehead then my cheeks, kissing the tears away.

I opened my eyes slightly and squinted as the bright light met them. In the brief second that I had my eyes open I was someone else.

"Alice?" I tried to ask as coherently as possible.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I should have stopped it. I'm so sorry!" her voice was frantic as she gently wrapped her arms around me. We cried together until we had no more tears left to cry. My eyes must have been rimmed with red and my eyes blood shot. They felt dry, and no matter how many times I tried to blink, I couldn't form any moisture to coat my eyes with. Alice's looked to be in the same shape as mine.

"Bella! Oh, Bella honey," I heard yet another familiar voice, this one coming from Jane.

My head snapped up in response to her voice. I felt Edward and Alice's arms around me drop. Alice moved aside completely, but Edward kept one arm wrapped around my waist and released the other arm.

When Jane first tried to hug me it was a bit awkward seeing as though Edward seemed resistant to release his hold on me. While Jane hugged me she cried and said how sorry she was, but I didn't shed another tear, I felt as though I wanted to and I had the urge to, but there were none left to shed.

Once Jane stepped away from she began to speak, "I'm truly sorry about what you have been going through. But why didn't you tell someone?"

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Alice shift awkwardly in her spot. I had told her but made her promise not t tell anyone.

"I didn't want to get anyone else involved. He told me that if I did he would hurt them, and hurt me. I know I should have told someone but I couldn't. I couldn't take that risk with someone I loved," I looked around the room, first at Jane then moved my eyes to Alice, leaving Edward for last, knowing that I would loose my train of thought when I saw him.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked as the panic began to bubble up again.

"He's down at the station in one of the cells," she must have seen the panic in my face because she added, "And someone's going to be guarding him at all times. He can't get out. Your safe."

I turned my head to look outside the window, noticing that the sky was blue in colour for once, rather that the usual grey.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Alice looked at her watch before answering, "It just gone nine o'clock in the morning."

"What time did you both get here?" I asked looking from Edward to Alice.

"Dad phoned me last night just after one and told me that you were here. I rushed down as soon as he told me. Edward's been here for as long as you have," she told me in a soft, tired voice.

"You have a brave one here," Jane said motioning towards Edward. "You should have seen him last night. He was the real hero of the night. He found you. You have him to thank." She smiled proudly at Edward.

I turned around in Edward's arms to get a better view of his face. He was so handsome sitting there, I couldn't help myself, and I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much power as I was able to muster up. I don't know how long we had been like that for, but I heard someone clearing their throat, so I broke the kiss, surprisingly I didn't feel embarrassed.

"I love you," I whispered before placing another light kiss against his lips.

My best guess would say that it was Jane who cleared her throat, because Alice was practically bouncing on the spot with excitement.

A couple of minutes later Doctor Cullen walked into the room. "How are you feeling Bella?" he asked in a smooth gentle voice.

"A little sore," I said quietly.

"I would imagine so," he said while chuckling. "Would you like some privacy to go over your results?"

Without me even saying anything Edward, Alice and Jane got up to leave the room. I tightened my grip around Edward's hand, and tried to pull him towards me.

"Please?" I whispered looking into his eyes. His eyes showed understanding before he sat down with me again, pressing his lips to my forehead.

'Okay, well Bella, you have suffered a concussion, which is why you might have been slightly confused when you woke up," he said with sympathy.

"I was confused when I woke up. I didn't know where I was or what happened," I admitted.

"That's normal. You have also sprained your wrist," that would explain the pain earlier, "major bruising to the facial region, and you have also slightly fractured one of your ribs. All I can really do for your ribs is give you pain relief, there's not much else I'm able to do for you, I'm sorry. Pain killers and time are the best things for you."

"Okay," I said quietly, as I felt Edward giving me a slight squeeze of encouragement.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you will need to tell your story to a police officer. I've got a couple out side, do you think you will be alright to speak to them?" I nodded my head. "Okay, I'll just get them. Edward, you might-"

"I think I'll stay. I want to be with Bella, if that's okay with you?" he asked looking down at me.

"Please stay?" I whispered. "I don't want to be alone." Edward smiled slightly in response.

"Okay, I'll just get them," with that Doctor Cullen left the room.

Shortly after two policemen walked in, wearing their uniforms. One of them was an older man starting to go bald with a small amount of brown hair along the sides of his head, and the other was probably in his mid twenties with short black hair.

"I'm so sorry to hear what you have been through, Bella. I would never have guessed," the older one who I recognized as Bill Cooper, said. "I'm sorry if this is hard for you but I need to know what happened."

"What do you want to know?" my voice sounded small and broken, even to my own ears.

"How about when it all started?" the younger man asked. I didn't recognize him by name, I had seem him around but didn't talk to him.

Edward leant down and whispered encouraging words in my ear. I took a deep breath before answering. "It all started when my mother left…"

AS I was explaining I could feel Edward's body tense up in response to the things I said. I rubbed soothing circles against his hand as he held mine, trying to get him to relax slightly.

After I explained everything about what happened up until this evening they turned to Edward to ask for his account of what had happened this evening. As I was listening to what he was saying my blood began to boil, especially at the part when Charlie hit him. I swear if I ever get my hands on him again he is going to be sorry. My heart nearly broke as I heard about Charlie pointing the gun at him and threatening to kill him. It was Edward's turn to ne rubbing the soothing patterns against my hand. They worked slightly but weren't very effective.

After they had got everything they needed they headed out. I was half expecting the door to open again and in walk Alice and Jane, but I was thankful when they didn't, a much as I loved them, I wanted sometime alone with Edward.

* * *

**Back to Bella's POV!  
What did you think? was it a good chapter or a bad chapter?  
If you have any ideas please feel free to share them!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, i never got a chance to thank everyone, Fan fiction was being weird! **

**Please leave a review!**

**:)**


	23. Organization

**Sorry for the wait, truly i am!  
I've just started back at school and its been busy and i just haven't had a chance to write.  
i probably wont be able to update as often as i usually do but i will try to update as often as i can. i will definitely update at least once a week. **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Lying in Edward's arm I felt completely safe and even under the circumstances I felt happy. Edward was almost like my own personal dream catcher. He helped to keep the bad thoughts and nightmares away as I drifted in and out of sleep. I felt as though what we were experiencing together was creating an unbreakable bond between us, which would last forever. His arms encaged me from the rest of the world, making sure nothing hurt me.

Judging by the position of the sun in the sky it hadn't been minutes but hours since we had been left alone. Time seems to fly when I'm with Edward; maybe it's just the fact that I'm entirely mesmerized with his mere presence.

As I heard a faint knock on the door and looked up I saw Alice leaning through the slightly open door. I knew she had gone home, changed and had a shower because her hair was in her normal hairstyle and she was out of her pajamas.

"Is it okay if we come in?" her voice was careful and gentle, but I could detect another emotion slightly tingeing the edges. I had heard that tone in her voice when she spoke of a particular someone.

"I bet you I know who the 'we' are," I whispered quietly in Edward's ear before inviting Alice and the person with her in.

"You were right," Edward leant down and whispered in my ear and gave the hollow of my neck a kiss, as Jasper moved into sight.

"I'm so sorry to hear what has happened to you. If there is anything I am able to do please let me know," came a gentle voice as Jasper walked through the door with one arm wrapped around Alice's waist. From the look in his eyes and the horror upon his face I knew he meant every word of what he was saying. Jasper was always like that, always putting the feelings of others above himself. As he took in my appearance I saw him tighten his grip around Alice's waist.

"Thank you, Jasper. But I think I have everything I need right here," I replied as I squeezed Edward's hand and looked up at his heart breaking face, before turning my gaze towards the happy couple standing in the door way.

At regular interval's a nurse would come into the room and check on how I was doing. She was an elder woman with short white hair and slightly on the chubby side. She was very pleasant and gentle as she checked on my injuries. Every now and again she would press a bit hard in some places and I would wince or start to retract my hand. I could feel the tension rolling off everyone in the room, the tension in the room felt almost as though we were under a slight electrically charged blanket, with every wince the blanket would come down and wrap its self around me.

"I will send Doctor Cullen in, in a moment to have a look at your progress. I'm sure he will be pleased with your progress so far," her voice was slightly rough as she talked me through what was to come.

Apparently everything was on the right course and I was doing well. I could feel the pain slowly starting to subside, whether that was from my body beginning to heal its self or the medication and painkillers I had been given. I suspect that it was a bit of both.

Once the nurse had left us alone Edward returned to his position he was in earlier. He was leaning against the wall and I was sitting in his lap, leaning against his chest. He had his one hand entwined with my own and the other was wrapped gently around my waist. We had been in this position most of the day. I was totally content in my position.

"Have you heard anything more from Jane?" Alice asked once the nurse had left the room and was out of hearing range.

"I spoke to her a bit earlier today. She said that she was on her way to work and would finish late, which would mean she wouldn't be able to see me again today. She promised me that she would visit me again tomorrow," I answered, wincing a bit as I drew in a big breath at the beginning. "She also brought me some flowers," I said motioning towards the bouquet of flowers sitting on the table beside the bed. The brightly colours were tied together by a white and pink bow. I'm not sure what type of flowers they were, but I think some of them were lilies.

"Did she mention anything about Charlie?" Edward asked quietly from behind me. I could feel the slight vibrations run through his chest as he spoke.

"She said she was working on the paper work at the moment and soon he will be on trial, which they will need me to make a testament for. Probably in a week or so, she guessed," The minute I spoke of having to make a statement Edward's body tightened behind me, Jaspers eyes thinned a small amount and Alice's features on her face danced their way into a frown.

"Where are you going to stay in the mean time?" Jasper broke the heavy silence, which was tangible in the room.

"I'm not sure-" before I could finish my sentence Alice was already speaking.

"You can stay with me!" I could practically feel the waves of excitement rolling off her. " My dads a doctor don't forget and you can come over anytime you want," she said looking at Edward. I wasn't able to see his facial expressions but I guess he showed a small amount of annoyance at her decision.

"You really don't have to, Alice. I'm sure I could stay with Jane," I said.

"Well I want you to stay with me. My parents both love you and would love to help you. I've also got one of my other cousins, Emmett, coming to stay with us. You will get to meet him," her enthusiasm was infectious; I could feel my enthusiasm levels beginning to rise.

"If its okay with your parents, I wouldn't want them to think they have to," I said.

"If what's okay with me?" I cast my eyes in the direction of Doctor Cullen's voice. He had just walked through the door and was making his way to the bed Edward and I were sitting on. I couldn't help the blush that swept across my face, due to the position he had found Edward and I in. He didn't seem to mind, didn't even blink.

Edward slowly and gently pushed me off his lap until I was sitting on the bed, before pushing himself away from the bed.

"Bella can stay with us, cant she?" Alice practically begged her father.

"Of course you can, Bella. You are always welcome at our house," as he said the words with a smile spread across his face, I couldn't help the warm feelings I got in my heart.

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen," I replied sincerely.

"Your very welcome and please call me Carlisle," I smiled in response to his words and slightly nodded my head.

"So how are you all feeling?" he asked as his gaze swept across everyone in the room. "Edward you look awful. You need to get some sleep. Bella-"

"I want to stay with my Bella," Edward said curtly. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face from ear to ear, as he said _'my Bella'. _But then again I felt horribly guilty for keeping Edward here. As I looked at him I could really see the fatigue trying to drag him under.

"Edward you need to get some rest," I tried to reason with him.

"No. I'm fine," he said with a small smile. Apparently I wasn't going to move him on this point. I sighed in defeat before turning back towards Carlisle.

As he checked over everything he would nod at some parts and a frown would be displayed against his handsome face at other parts. After he had checked everything he told me that I would be able to go back to their house today, I just had to take it easy and rest.

"Carlisle, would it be okay if I stayed with Bella tonight?" Edward asked in a small voice.

"Of course. I would love to have your company," his smile directed in Edward's direction was open and friendly, causing Edward to smile his crocked dazzling smile in response.

My heat soared as I realized I would get to spend the whole night with Edward and Alice, my two favourite people.

* * *

**I know it was a short Chapter but I'm running out of ideas and time, so i though i would end the chapter here.**

**Please review and give me some ideas, I'm kinda stuck at the moment! i know what's going to happen in a couple of chapters time, but don't quite know what to do in between! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!**


	24. Promise

Alice's house was even more beautiful that I remembered. Everything was perfect it looked as though it were a picture out of a magazine. Some pieces were antiques where others were modern pieces, even though they were so different from one another, they matched perfectly in harmony with each other, giving the room a warm feeling.

The evening was quiet, I couldn't help but feel the reason it was quiet was because of me. While we, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and myself, were eating dinner small conversations would arise every now and again, some would swell out to include me, others were short and brief. I felt out of place, an outsider. They all wanted me here but I felt as though I was just a form sitting here preventing them from living their normal lives. When Edward returns I'm sure it will be easier I'm always more comfortable around him, he seemed to bring a sense of peace with him. He had returned back to his home for his dinner and to gather his things. I couldn't help but get excited at the though of spending the whole night together. I cant remember the last time I had actually felt safe at night, but I'm sure that was all going to change tonight, as I said before he's like my own personal dream catcher.

Time can be so cruel at times, sometimes dragging other times passing in fast bursts. My eyes seemed to be glued on the clock, the minutes ticking by slowly causing my amount of frustration to increase with each tick. Edward said he would be back at around about eight o'clock and since about five o'clock the clock face seems to be etched into my mind, smiling at me in smite all the while. Its not that I'm ungrateful for the Cullen's allowing me to stay with then after everything that has happened, because I really appreciate it, but I know Alice wants to spend time with Jasper and myself but I cant help feeling like the spare wheel, like she's making an effort to include me. Jaspers going away in a couple of days so I guess she's trying to spend as much time with him as possible, but cant as she feels obliged to look after me. No matter how many times I tell her she doesn't need to, she still tries to look after me. That's the reason I'm desperate for Edward to arrive, to give them their alone time, not to mention the fact that Edward and I will be together again.

Eventually after what felt like an eternity of sitting on the lounge suit and exchanging glances between the clock and the window I finally saw what I had been waiting for. I saw the familiar Volvo winding its way through the trees and down the driveway towards the garage. The minute the Volvo came into sight I felt the butterflies swarm into my stomach and my heart increased in pace, I hoped that these feeling would never end. I'm sure this is what true love feels like. It's an incredible sensation that you really can't describe, its something you need to experience in order to gain a full understanding.

I practically ran from the couch to the front door. Alice and Jasper were on the love seat opposite me, I suspect they had begun trying to talk to me but given up in the end by my apparent lack of attention and edginess. As I made my way to the door I heard Alice call out, "Where's the fire?" which she earned a small chuckle from Jasper. Usually I would have tried to answer with a smart comeback but if I tried the only word coming out of my mouth would probably be "Edward".

When Edward, and all his perfection, came into view I felt the smile spread across his face, earning my favourite crocked smile from Edward. As he approached all the nerve endings in my body seemed to burst into flames, the antidote would simply be his touch, something I always longed for. As Edward approached he dropped his bag on the veranda as he approached me. Wrapping his arms around my torso, he gently lifted me off the ground and spun me around in a circle before putting me back down, never removing his arms from around me. Just as I suspected, the minute he touched me my nerve endings seemed to settle down, finally getting what they wanted, the butterflies on the other hand raged out of control.

"Bella," he breathed in a sigh of relief and adoration before placing his lips against mine, smothering the live nerve endings. The kiss wasn't like the other sweet ones; this one contained desperation and a hunger, which made the butterflies in my stomach, swarm about. In the kiss I could also feel the love and tenderness he felt for me. I'm not sure, but I think, I could sense that he may have been… nervous? Yes, he seemed nervous, about what though I'm not sure. His hands made their way to the sides of my face, my fingers weaving in and out of his hair as I gripped his mouth securely to my own. The minute our lips met I felt a weight lifting off my shoulders, giving me the feeling that I could fly, that anything was possible, such as, surviving through everything that I had been through in the last couple of days, what we had been through.

It was moments like these in which time seemed to fly, I had lost all thoughts of time and what I was doing until I heard a throat being cleared from behind us. Grudgingly our lips parted and our head turned in the direction of the noise. My face burst into flames as I realized we were in fact not alone, there was someone I had never seen before standing at the bottom of the steps awkwardly. I cast my eyes towards Edward's face only to see that his face was slightly covered by a veil of red, he was blushing to! I had never seen him blush before; I had to admit that he looked even more gorgeous, if that's even possible.

My chocolate brown eyes fell upon another teenager around our age. The boy had curly brown hair, which fell over his forehead and slightly in his eyes. His eyes seemed to be a brown colour like mine, even though his eyes were an ordinary colour they accented his face nicely. His face was a light tanned colour, almost as white as my skin but a shade of two tanner. He was huge! His whole frame was huge, full of muscle. I had never seen anyone with that much muscle before, he looked threatening and menacing, I automatically began to shield myself behind Edward's body, afraid of the person standing before us. As the stranger saw me move behind Edward his smile faltered and the happiness left his eyes, he looked upset with himself. I couldn't help but feel guilty for causing him discomfort when I didn't even know him.

I looked up to see Edward looking down at me with worry dominating his face. His lips brushed against my ear as he bent down and whispered, "It's okay, he wont hurt you. I promise," the sincerity burning in his eyes was impossible to deny. He raised his voice in order for the person to hear, "Bella, this is Emmett, my cousin," he explained while smiling towards Emmett.

Emmett smiled at me before everyone turned to look in the direction of a shrill sound. "Emmett!" Alice shrieked before running out the door and throwing herself at Emmett, wrapping her arms around his neck and Emmett spinning her around in a circle like Edward had done to me.

Guilt hit me like a pile of bricks as I realized this was Edward and Alice's cousin and I had shied away from him, probably causing a bit of confusion on his behalf. But I couldn't help it, after everything I have been through with Charlie the sight of him scared me, the fact that he was so much stronger than I am. But as I saw the smile spread across his face I realized he was probably pretty much harmless. I stepped back to Edward side leaving myself open. My face burst into flames again as a result to my actions on both accounts.

Emmett put Alice back down keeping an arm around her waist; he turned in the direction of Edward and myself. His smile was warm and his eyes contained a small hint of humor. Indented in both of his cheeks he had dimples that were very prominent when he smiled, showing off a perfect pair of pearly whites as he did so.

"You must be Bella, the one who has captivated your Edward's heart," he laughed a loud booming laugh, I felt as though it went straight through me. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Nothing bad I hope," I said lightly and even chuckling slightly as I looked up to see Edward's face, his muscled weren't taunt and his skin was smooth once again, he looked more relaxed.

"Everything bad. Judging by the way I found you two wrapped around each other I'm going to assume that they were all true," his voice weaved through the air filling all the available space before his laughter replaced it.

"Emmett!" I heard Esme's soft, gentle voice as she gracefully made her way over to hug her nephew.

The evening continued smoothly without any incident. I found out that I really liked Emmett, he seemed like a fun sort of person to be around, always cracking jokes and smiling. I believe that he is the kind of person you go to if you need cheering up. It was evident that Alice and Emmett were close as I hadn't been able to get a word in each way, neither had anyone else for that matter. It had only been a few weeks since they had last seen each other but they seemed to have so much to talk about. Jasper seemed to get along well with Emmett but had decided to leave a while ago. Edward talked with Emmett a lot but soon realized that I was beginning to get tired.

"I think we're going to go to bed," Edward's voice was soft and gentle as he pulled me up and gently wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't let us disturb you," Emmett said before bursting out into laughter. All around the room laughter and giggles were evident. Edward wasn't laughing he was glaring at Emmett. For the third time my face burned with the intensity of thousands of flames spreading over my skin. I turned my head into Edward's shoulder to try and hide the blush; unfortunately for me this only made Emmett laugh harder.

"Thank you," Edward said icily before turning to me, "ready?"

"Definitely," I answered with excitement building inside my chest and the butterflies returning to my stomach. "Good night," I said to everyone as I entwined my fingers with Edwards'.

Good nights were chorused through the room as Edward led me by the hand through the living room, down the hallway, up the curved staircase and through the last door on the right. This was to be my room while I stayed her, and Edward's room for the night. This was our room.

In the middle of the large room lay a bed in various shades of cream and gold, extending straight into the air at each corner of the bed were dark wooden beams attaching to a canopy in a cream shade hanging over the bed. Next to the bed a matching bedside table was placed on each side. The wood swelled outwards into spiral patterns creating a smooth uprising design. Twisting upwards from the bedside tables a cream and brown lamp rose. The bed and bedside tables looked vintage while the rest of the room had a more modern feeling and element. A flat screen television was stationed onto the wall directly in front of the bed. The door to the closet was a dark wooden colour to match the bed. The only other vintage thing in the room was the vanity dresser; a white and gold coloured table with intricate designs extending upwards holding a large circular mirror. To complete the vanity a chair was placed inside the alcove, obviously they were a set and looked perfect together, straight out of a fairytale. One side of the room housed a large window over looking the Sol Duc River, with a small alcove made big enough for two people to sit side by side and watch the sun setting.

While Edward was finding a place to put his bag down, I made my way over towards the bed. I had always dreamt of these kind of beds, they were beds fit for a princess and in every fairytale the bed was always like this. I ran my hand along one of the beams, I could feel the coolness of the wood and the slight twisting engrained into the wood. I gently lowered myself down onto the bed, my body coming into contact with the coolness of silk. My whole body slid easily over slippery material until I was positioned at the top of the bed leaning against the magnificent headboard.

I kept my eyes focused upon Edward as he put his things away and began walking over to the bed. He was wearing a pair of grey khaki shorts and a white tee shirt. I swear that I had never seen him look more gorgeous that this moment in time. Everything about him was inviting, the white cotton shirt pulled tight over his chest created every muscle to stand out. His hair was perfectly messy and inviting, I bet a hair dresser could never achieve his look, it was natural and could never be re-created.

This was another moment in time that seemed to drag. I must have only been ten or so seconds but it felt like an eternity before Edward made his way over to the bed and sat down, sliding next to me, slinging his arm over my shoulder. I instantly felt as though I were alive again, as though I could fully breath and be comfortable. I never noticed this when he wasn't by my side, although when we were re-united I always felt as though the missing parts of me were back to their place. I always felt like he had taken half of me with him. This was different, it was physical and emotional, I could only be complete with him by my side and I don't –scrap that- I know, I won't be able to survive without him. I had to be with him, it wasn't just a want and a desire, although those where definitely evident, it was a need. A physical need and an emotional need. He was my other half. My soul mate. Without him I could not live.

"I don't think you truly know how much I love you, how much you mean to me," Edward's voice came out as soft as a breath as he caressed my cheek with his hand, while looking deep into my eyes.

It was moments like these that I could really see myself spending the rest of my life with him. I could tell by the way he looked at me, and spoke to me, that everything he was saying to me was the truth, from the bottom of his heart. "I don't know that, but if it's anywhere near as much as I love you, I'm sure I have a faint idea. You need to know that you're my everything, you always will be," I spoke from my heart as I wrapped my arms around his neck, staring intently deep into his eyes.

Edward tipped his head down to my level, exchanging glances between my eyes and my lips. I got impatient of waiting for him to make the final move, so I moved my body forwards and met his lips with mine. We answered unspoken questions and shared our adoration between us. Once we were both out of breath we pulled away, I rested my head in the crook of Edward's neck while his arms were traveling down my arms finally wrapping around my waist and pulling me onto his lap. We sat together for an immeasurable amount of time, just enjoying each other's company and the warmth that seems to radiate in the air when we are together.

"I know this may sound insane and crazy, but I don't think I will ever be able to survive if I don't have you in my life. You fill me with joy, adoration, love and you have shown me a new meaning for life," his words surprised me, just this evening I had been thinking along the same lines, never wanting to loose him.

"I don't think it's the slightest bit crazy. We are meant to be together, I can feel it in my heart. I was thinking exactly that earlier this evening. I couldn't bear to loose you; you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You saved me. I would probably have given up and let myself go when Charlie was beating me, but I would see your face, which gave me the strength to hold on. You are my light in the darkness, without you I would have been lost, if I ever loose you I will be lost," as I was speaking I lifted my head away from his neck and looked at his face. As I said the words straight from my heart I saw his face soften even further and saw a couple of tears escaping the corner of his eyes.

"Don't be sad," I whispered as I lifted my hand and brushed away the tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. You should have told me, I would have helped you."

"I couldn't. I know you would have gone after him; it might not have ended this way. I might have lost you," now it was my turn to shed a few tears. I could feel a few tears cascading down my cheeks.

"You will never loose me," he said before he kissed the tears away from my cheeks. "And this proves it," Edward kept one arm around my waist while freeing his other hand and putting it in his pocket.

I was trying to figure out what he was doing, but I was coming up empty handed. What did he mean, _'this proves it'_? What proves it? I watched his face and I was able to see some of the nervousness I could detect earlier before Emmett arrived. I watched him in disbelief as he pulled out a small black box.

"Edward-" I whispered in shock and disbelief. He couldn't be serious; we hadn't known each other for long. We had only known each other for about a week. There was no way that he could be serious, _this_ was crazy, not what he said earlier.

"Its not what you think," I almost chuckled in spite of myself due to the cliché coming out of his mouth. He repositioned himself until he was fully facing me. "Isabella, Bella, I have never felt this way before. It scares the living hell out of me, but I cant loose you. You are too important to me. I just need to ask you one thing: Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, what kind of question is that?" I said with a small nervous chuckle.

"Do you think you will ever get tired of me and want someone different?" I had never seen him so nervous before, he was fidgeting and he couldn't bring himself to look me in the eyes, he was staring down at the little black box in his hands.

"I'll never have enough time with you even if I live forever," I tried to assure him of my love for him. I needed to make him understand how much I truly did love him.

"I'll never get tired of you either," he assured me, smiling the crocked smile that could make my heart stop. "I want to give you this," he lifted the black box in his hands. "My father gave it to my mother when they were about our age," Edward said while opening the box. Nestled into the black silk lay a simple white gold ring. It made my heart stop before speeding up in pace. "Its a promise ring. It means there's nothing set into stone, you can back out when ever you want to, it just is a promise on my behalf showing you how much I love you, and hope to one day marry you. It's a declaration of my love for you. Will you accept it?"

I looked at him, unsure of to say. I couldn't find my voice, a combination of giddiness and butterflies blocked my throat enabling any sound to some out. The next move probably stunned us both, I never thought I would act like this and I'm sure Edward never thought I would do this. I lunged at him, attacking his lips with my own. The force of my attack caused him to fall backwards onto the king sized bed. I kissed him with a renewed passion. The way he kissed me back caused the butterflies multiply and flit around my entire body. It felt as though my heart had burst into flames, pumping fire through my veins causing my whole body to burn with my emotions.

"Of course," I whispered around his lips.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! i never had time to really do much, but i tried to make it as detailed as possible when i did get a chance to write.  
Please tell me what you think! The next chapter will be the court case where a surprise guest will appear, stirring up trouble, see if you can guess who.**

**i will try and update this weekend but i will update sooner if i get over 40 reviews for this chapter, so how about it? You know what to do!**

**:) **


End file.
